The Midsummer Chronicle
by Frau-chan n Yaa-chan
Summary: In the world of might and magic, a prophesy had been told that the King will witness the destruction of his reign. A knight of commoner class will be born by the 2nd years of his rule will overtake the throne in his near future.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was one midsummer night…

A lone figure walk stumbly on her path. A song that being sang by her indicating she has been intoxicating with alcohol. The street by the housing district was quiet. The air were dry. Besides the woman footsteps, the sound of cicadas could be heard. The woman are in her mid 20 of age with nice body hug under her business suit. She flails her arm around as she tried to walk straight.

Sometime we can hear she's laughing but then it turn into a cry. Maybe a heavy problem in her life burden her heart.

"wwwwhhhyyy…you..stupid old man..hick!...I commit my..my..my…whooolee life marrying you. You…you…hick!..hehehe" she hoist her hand in a punch.

She then stomp on her foot and land hard on the ground. "Ouch! Stupid rock! Stupid foot!"

"How dare you…you.. tyou married me. But you ran away with that woman! Sneaky man! I hope you could die a diarheaa…hick!"

Tears could be seen streaming down her cheek. She had been crying her heart out. She tried to get on her feet but her nausea take over her body and she sit again on the ground. Silently she cried looking up at the starry night sky.

On that peaceful night, nobody would anticipate incoming fierce wind. The figure shielding her eyes as dust and leaves blowing past her. Then suddenly a woman appear infront of her. Her look identical to herself.

"Huh? It seems I'm drunk beyond my imagination. I see myself" The drunkard think. But, the differences between both figure, blood and burn incise the others feature. Her dress had been torn apart. In her protective arms, under the safe small blanket, an innocence child sleep peacefully.

"Kuga-san."

"Wha…how do you know my name?"standing up she shock as she hear her name been said by the figure.

"Help ."

"Wow..I think I drunk badly. I see myself with a child talking to me..or..am I starting be crazy?"

"No!, Kuga-san. You're not. I need your help. Please." The figure plead helplessly.

"Errr…mkay.."

The identical person hand Kuga-san a child in her arm. A lone tears escape her eyes. It's hard for her to let the child go. Kuga eyes widen as she realizes what she had to do.

"Wha..why are you giving me…."

"Please take my child. Give them love and raise them as your own. Please."

"Why?..I.."  
"Kuga-san. For helping me, I'll give you my mana. Therefore, promise me. You'll keep this encounter and about this child's true identity a secret."

"Mana?" Still confius by the event, Kuga tried to process all the information given to her.

"You will understand once you receive my mana."

The figure then raise her hand straight to the dark sky. A light appear on their ground and magic circle of unknown character surrounding them. She then recite the sacred rhyme. Sadly and yet lovingly, she cast her final gaze toward her child now been cradle in Kuga's arm. Kuga close her eyes as the light blinding her vision.

When the light finally disappear, the figure could not be seen any where.

Kuga gaze lovingly at the child in her arm.

"Don't worry, kid. From now own, I will risk my life for you. So, nobody will harm you. Natsuki"


	2. Chapter 1

Ohayou!

Now the long awaited first chapter of The Midsummer Chronicle. The story is un-beta since my nurse … I mean, my beta not coming today. I wonder where she's been? But, I will replace a better one later. Don't worry. If you have any suggestion or question, just PM me. I welcome it very much.

Ja..enjoy…

Frau-chan

* * *

_**Kuga's Residence, 8.30 am...**_

"Natsuki!" a shout could be heard in a double storey house.

"NATSUKI!"

A footstep ascend staircase and the door slammed open. The dog follow behind and enter a room. Woof! Woof!

"Natsuki! Wake up, kid!" came again a shout from a woman with spectacle. By her look, she seem like in her middle 20 years of age. But, never judged woman age by her look.

"uurrrghhhhh…5 more minutes, kaa-san" a grumble came from under a cover. The culprit still unwilling to move from her bed.

"Duran, go wake Nat-chan." The woman said to the dog and petting its head.

Woof!woof!

Duran happily jump on the cover with his heavy body while try to sneak under the cover. As he succeed in his mission, Duran lick eagerly Natsuki's face.

"Durannnnn…hey boy, stop..ok..ok, I'm awake already."

Woof! The dog bark happily to his master. Jumping from the bed he sit waiting patiently. His master still had her eyes close even though she already rise from under her cover and sitting on her bed. Her bluenette hair messy.

"Natsuki..hurry up or you'll be late to school."

"Huh? Kaa-san, what's the time now?" came a lazy mumble.

"It's 8.30 already."

"E..eight…Waahhhh! NO!...gahhh..kaa-san, why didn't you wake me earlier." Natsuki jump from her bed and rush toward her bathroom reaching her toothbrush.

"How many time did I call you! Don't forget your breakfast before you go." Her mother scolded tenderly.

"Bfftt Huufff alfedy hef"

"BREAKFAST!"

"Hoofee..hooofee.."

When natsuki ready with her uniform on, she descend the stair toward kitchen. Her mother already sit on the stool with toasted bread and a cup of coffee for Natsuki. She has coffee in her hand while reading her morning newspaper. Kuga Saeko make it a habit of her to drink while reading before she leave to work. At the age of 40, Saeko working as a Senior Scientist at the chemical company in Fuuka town.

"Natsuki, don't forget your tie." Still reading her paper without lifting her head.

"Hai, kaa-san. I'm going. Ittekimas." Natsuki grab her toast, place it in her mouth and open the door. Her hand grab her hair and put in a ponytail before she exit.

"Itte….." before Saeko could finish her word the door slammed shut "rashai, Natsuki"

"fhuh…that kid." Saeko exhale.

_How many years has it been since that eventful night? 16 years? And now you already grown up. Time sure fast fly by, my dear Natsuki. _Saeko remembrance._ "Huh? ..Yare-yare…kid…you forgot your tie." _Kuga Saeko said to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Entrance**

Natsuki humming while chewing her bread. Her feet walk briskly in the morning summer sun. The light are bright, birds are singing happily with cicadas loudly resonance on nearby trees. It's a fresh morning although the air is hot and dry.

The name's Kuga Natsuki, age 16, born on summer of 15th August.

This is my first day attend the Fuuka Gakuen. A co-ed school. Before this I have to attend an all-boy school nearby. My mother got transfer to Fuuka, so, I follow her here. The truth is…I'm tired of an all-boy school. I have to be with boys, act like boys and study with boys. Most of the time I like to be alone, secluding myself from the school societies. Luckily, it's an elite school so I have my own comfortable private area. My mother say that I have to keep my identity a secret and have to pretend being a boy because my father was being killed by Drug Syndicates . My mother safely running away with me and seek refugees under police protocol for witness. So, for my safety, I have to keep our family's identity a secret. I have to pretend to be a boy because the syndicate knows that father has a daughter, so by concealing my real gender, I can avoid being suspected by the syndicate's spies. That's what my mother told me. We also transfer because the syndicate nearly found us. That's also what mother has told me. Do I believe her? Hmmm…I think yes. But I have never seen any suspicion people anywhere near me before.

That aside, what makes me very happy, today will be my first day in new school. More importantly, it's a Co-ed school.. don't you see…. A CO-ED School. I can play with girls, talk with girls, study with girls, flirt…no…no..not flirting.. ehem..where was I?... Yes, What's more important is, it will be interesting. I can't wait. Today is the entrance ceremony for new students and…As a matter of fact, I am late. Well…hmm..nothing could be done..neeee… Drive slow and safe. So it also applied to walking. Natsuki tried to reason with herself.

Natsuki took her time enjoying her view. No running, no rushing. Slowly enjoying her new neighborhood until she reached the gate of the school. On the left of the gate a banner written with black ink and purple flowers decorated neatly. **"To all New Students,** **Welcome to Fuuka Gakuen, - Student Council**"

Natsuki smile to herself. "Welcome, my new life!". She set her right foot into the school area "Yoooossshhhh!" hoist her hand in a punch toward air before continue to walk toward the school building energetically. Some habit been inherited.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Behind School Building.**_

_The area seems clear. Nobody will see me. All right…. _

A student in light brown female school uniform inhale deeply before she extent her hand in front of her. She exhale slowly through her mouth , closing her eyes and focus her mind. As she intent to begin, she heard someone step on a leaves. Her actions stop and turn immediately toward the sources.

"A..anoo" a husky voice unsure.

She frozen in her act. Eyes widening but she quickly composed herself. The mask of stoic and calm place again on her beautiful feature. No words escape from her serious lips but her eyes speaks of awareness.

"A..anoo..I'm a new student here. Seem I can't find...my way to the hall" a male student with long bluenette hair tied in a ponytail nervously scratch his chin while grinning sheepishly.

The female student then point to one building nearby. Still not uttering a single word.

"A..arigatou…se..sempai." the male student bow then turn around and running toward the building.

Still looking at the running back of the new student, the female student raise her left eyebrow. Maybe something piqued her interest. From one corner a figure came into view.

"Princess. It's time."

"Ara, ookini, Reito-han."

Reito cast a look toward the building. That new student already disappear inside the building.

"Is there a problem, princess?"

"Nothing…just a cute lost puppy." She chuckle before retreat.

...

The hall already full with students, male and female line up according to their respective class. Looking at the crowded, Natsuki trying to search her class when she bumps into another student.

"Ah..Gomen…"

The person with carrot hair just smile at her and massage her shoulder.

"It's okay. My fault. I was looking for my class group."

"Me too. Which class are you in?"

"It's Senior 4-2."

"What a coincidence. I'm also class 4-2. Nice to meet you. I'm Kuga Natsuki." Natsuki extend her hand to offer a hand shake.

" My name Tokiha Mai. Nice to meet you too, Kuga-san."

"Please, just call me Natsuki."

"Okay. Natsuki-kun. You can call me Mai"

_Yoshh..first day and I already befriend a girl..lucky me._ Natsuki inwardly delighted.

"Mai-san, then. Let search for our class together, shall we?"

The crowds make their search slow. They slip through every now and then until they found their class sign card on the third row. Two seats were empty and they hurriedly fill in.

Here and there the student whether happily laughing with their friends and talking with each other. The noisy crowded went silence as a young female student with spectacles walk toward the center of the stage. She adjust the microphone stand to fitted her height.

"All student attention! Stand! Bow! Sit!"

The student following the formality accordingly.

"Good morning to all teachers and new students. Now we will have a welcoming speech from Student Council President, Fujino Shizuru." came the soft voice from the stage. The short student then retreat and another female student with brown school uniform walked gracefully toward the stand.

The president has brunette hair at waist length, flowing behind trailing it. A white porcelain face perfectly round shaped with distinct jaw line. Red pupils rested in a startlingly beautiful eyes with a fine brow. The shoulder calmly drew an elegant line. The small nose was well defined and her rose lips were full but slender. She walked gracefully as if dancing a wonderful waltz. All eyes focus intently at the new incomer. Captivated by the enigma.

"Ookini, Yukino-han." The president started. Her voice as smooth as an angel singing a hymn.

"Greeting all and I would like to offer my welcome to our new students."

Shizuru cast a brief glance toward new students in the hall, but then her eyes stop at a certain bluenette sitting next to a carrot hair girl. _Ara..ara..seems like the lost puppy-han managed to found his destination. _

On the third row, Natsuki suddenly feel a goosebumps. She look up toward the sources of it and that's when she saw the enchanted red eyes of the President intently staring at her.

Eyes meeting eyes. And it was Natsuki who first broke the staring contest blushing deeply looking at her feet. _What..what's with her?_

On the stage, Shizuru inwardly pleased but her facade perfectly mask her inner glee.

_Ara-ara, let see what I can do to you, puppy-han._

Shizuru close her eyes, inhale and focus her mind.

All the crowd went into silent as they gaze their President serene appearance in that moment. Enthusiastically expecting what the president will converse after.

Without they noticed, Shizuru silently whispered a spells "_By earth, fire and sea. Let them charm of me_"

As the spell rehearsed, the crowds seem madly captivate by the President. They cannot take their eyes off as if every eyes has a heart in them. Enchanted by her. Their mouth gaping and some had drool. Shizuru smile, satisfied with the result. Her charm spell never disappointed her as she was expertise in it. Shizuru examined once again her crowd looking for a certain bluenette head.

As she finally found her target, her eyes widen again for the second time that day. Her heart stop a beat as shock came into her. The said bluenette seem unaffected by the spell. He leisurely speaks to his carrot hair friend but when his friend not replying him, he wave his hand in front of said friend. Confused could be seen in his action. Shizuru's left eye twitch.

_What's with him? Why my spell not working on him? WHO IS HE!?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First day**

"Hey, Mai-san?..." Natsuki wave her hand in front of Mai. "Mai-san?"

_Weird.. why she doesn't responding but just staring..no, gawking ahead_. Natsuki follow Mai's gaze and again, she facing the president. From her seat, she can see clearly, the president stand with an aura of superiority, different from the rest of the crowd. She decide to look around her, every single person in the hall are gawking at the president, the teachers and the students alike. Another goosebumps and she whips her head again, Thus, another staring contest occur between them. But, this time, Natsuki doesn't want to lose. She had an instinct that there are something wrong with the president. She death glare with a challenge in her eyes. Her green forest pupils darkened with threat. _You, what have you done with all people here?_

On the stage, behind that perfect façade, Shizuru smile inwardly. _Ara-ara. Looks like puppy-han sent a death glare to …Hmm..ma- I would love to accept your challenge, but unfortunately, I don't have time right now. Ne, puppy-han. _"The power of moon and sun, all be free, this is my will, So mote it be" she whispered the spell to free the crowd from the charm bind. She then again continued with her speech, but at the corner of her eyes, she could see Natsuki's eyes widening as if realizing something. _I will make sure to meet you again after this, puppy-han. But for now, I will let you go… Temporarily…fufu.._

_What just happened? I clearly saw her lips mumbling something and the crowded back to normal. Gack..This school is WEIRD! I should be cautious. _Natsuki narrowing her eyes. She knew something wrong with the president. Just a few minute ago she saw the president lips moving as if saying something and right after that, like nothing has ever happened, the student back to normal. And the ceremonies resume like nothing ever changed.

"All students can go back to classroom. Attention! Stand! Bow!"

The busy and noisy student relief that the entrance ceremony finally ended. The long speech from the Disciplinary Executive really crucifying them to death. With the confusing words everywhere and her assistant seems to correcting her once in a while. Natsuki stand and waiting for her turn to exit the hall.

"HEY YOU! THE STUDENT WITHOUT PIE! YOU FREQUENT STUDENT.!"

The sudden commotion alarm the whole crowded and they stop in their track, all turning their head toward the Disciplinary Executive. Questioning. _Pie!? Frequent!?_

"Haruka, it's tie. And delinquent." Her assistant correcting her tagging behind.

The executive stomp her way through and now approaching someone amongst the crowd. "SPOT RIGHT THERE, YOU FREQUENT!"

_Spot!?_

"Stop, Delinquent." Came another correction. Student nearby sweat drop.

Natsuki eyes widen as she realize that the executive are currently pointing at her. She inspect her uniform and something cross her mind at that moment. _Ack..I…forgot..my..tie…but… _she look around._ I can't lose my pride here, most of all, not toward this boisterous monkey. It's my first day, for GOD SAKE! Act cool, Natsuki.._

"Yeah" she simply replied with her husky voice as if doesn't care.

"HOW FAIR YOU FOR NOT SWEAR A PIE ON FIRST PAY! COME WITH ME TO THE ATTENTION BROOM!"

Natsuki raise her brow. _What the hell are you talking about, monkey!._ She doesn't understand any word come from that busty boisterous student mouth. She cast a look toward the assistant seeking for help. The assistant as if understand Natsuki clueless, exhale and correcting the executive word.

_On the first day, I already got detention. So very unlucky me..._ Natsuki thought dejectedly. She never faced such problem when she attended an all-boy school. The all-boy school is an elite school, and the management doesn't even care for their student. They give freedom to their students. All they know is their thick wallet full of money.

After hearing the boisterous executive long nonsense prattle, Natsuki finally release from her detention and now walking toward class 4-2. She could feel her ears endlessly ringing. Regret seeping into her heart.

Taking the deep breath, she slide open the door. The student appeared to have a self study session as she could see they freely walking around. Some talking with their friends. Some boys flirting with female student. On one corner, a group of boys are laughing shamelessly. _Errk..gross_. She entered the classroom and find an empty seat far at the back by the window. She decided to sit there. Putting down her bag she turn her gaze outside the windows. The sun already high above, and the track field are empty. There's no students having sports. It's quiet and peaceful.

"YO! You haven't introduce yourself yet!" a male voice reach her ears and a hand placed on her shoulder. Out of reflex, she grab the hand and twist it. A loud cried of pain thundering the class. All students quiet down and look at the commotion. For having the martial art training, effortlessly Natsuki lift and throw the boy's body across the room. The body hit the ground hard and painfully whimpering. His friend came running toward him. "Takeda!..are you okay?" He then glare at Natsuki angrily. "You! What's wrong with you!?"

_He put his dirty hand on my shoulder for God sake! Grrrr…_ Natsuki said inwardly. With an angry face, she cast a death glare toward Takeda and his friend before slamming the door rudely and exited her class. All the students jump in surprise. Both boys knees quivering as they scooted toward the corner.

_Arrrrggggghhhhhh!_

_What is with this school!? It just the first day, many weird things already happened. First, all student gawking fervently at their Student Council President, then the boisterous loud mouth monkey, the long hour crucifying detention hearing nonsense prattle….now, the pervert boy leisurely hang his dirty pervert hand on my shoulder..and for that, I toss that wimp like a flies. . ! Harrgggghhhh! _Natsuki grab her hair in frustration.

Natsuki stomp her way around the school until finally reach behind one building. The woods area nearby attracted her. _Huh!? What do we have here?_ She then decided to spend the rest of her day alone there. Peacefully.

...

...

"Okaa-san. Tadaima" Natsuki close the door shut, put her bag on the ground and unfasten her shoes. Saeko sit on her couch with a remote control in her hand watching tv. A cried could be heard from the living room. _She's crying again?_

"Kaa-san. If you cried every time you switch to drama, better don't watch it." Natsuki stated as a matter of fact. She walk and sit beside Saeko.

"Oohh…Natsukiiii..okaeri…you see, the man agree to commit suicide with his lover. And then when they want to jump the hill, the boyfriend push her..."

"Kaa-san. It's drama." Natsuki stated monotone.

"I know…but poor woman. She died believing that her boyfriend loved her."

"…baka….." another monotone.

"Hey. How could you call your mother baka, baka musume! So…. how's you first day."

"First day!?" _besides the gawking student, the weird president, the loudmouth executive, the long hour detention and the pervert schoolboy…_ "It's great, Kaa-san!" Natsuki grin but her eyes look elsewhere.

"Ohh…" Saeko put the remote control on the coffee table. "Glad…." She looks straight at Natsuki's face. "….to hear". Natsuki feels uncomfortable.

"Ehem..I have something for you." Saeko lift her hand. A sparkling key dangle in her finger.

"Heh!?" Natsuki gaze at her mother for confirmation. "Kaa-san…you mean…"

"Yes, it's in the garage." Saeko nodded.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." Natsuki hug Saeko, happily took the key and storm toward their garage.

"Yare-yare, Nat-chan." Saeko smile. "You know, you can't hide anything from me. I know everything that happened. The president ehh..I must be careful and investigate thoroughly about this matter. I will protect you, Natsuki"

Saeko close her eyes. "Water element, flowing free, Stream and river, lack and sea, Let thy power work the best, follow Natsuki, guard her and be her free"

Natsuki open the garage and in front of her, a handsome Ducati, still new and shining inviting her for a ride. On top of the seat, a leather jacket and matching helmet. Natsuki grin happily. Finally she had what she's been dreaming. Putting on a jacket and helmet, Natsuki start the engine. The mobile roar into life. "Lets take a walk, for a while, shall we. Ducati-san". Opening the garage, she twisted the handle and speed into the road.

**Fujino Mansion.**

"Ojou-san. Here's your tea."

"Ookini, Fumi-han" Shizuru sitting at the balcony of her huge mansion enjoying her evening tea. She is wearing her favorite purple yukata. The scent of green tea vapor into the air. Shizuru inhale.

_Hmm..for now the air seems clear and no trace of mana pollutions in the area._

….

….

"Your Majesty the King, The Princess is here." The guard bow then left the throne room.

"Shizuru…"

"Yes, Otou-sama" she kneel down and waiting for her father's word.

"The reason I summoned you here is, I want you to fulfilled a mission."

"Your words my command, Otou-sama." Shizuru bow obediently.

"At the age of 17, you have past a stage of an excellent sorcerer. Surely, I am very proud of you."

"Ookini, Otou-sama."

"But, I still don't see any great accomplishment in your magic." The King then walked toward her daughter. "Therefore, I want you to travel to the other world through the magic portal. Seek the mana pollution, and destroy any foe you may encounter. At the same time, you must be aware. Do not impose yourself. If there are any creature know your true self, destroy it immediately. I want you to stay there as long as I commanded you. Three guards will accompany you and Reito will observe your accomplishment. He will then report to me."

"Hai, Otou-sama. I will not disappointed you."

"You may go now. Be grateful that I give you this opportunity."

….

….

Shizuru exhale in remembrance of her father's order. She then rise and walk briskly toward an open space. Closing her eyes, she swiftly brushes her hand through her hair, earring glitter in the dark. Extending her hand to the side and focus, ready to cast a spell to invoke her magic element. "Hail! I invite into this circle, Of the six ancient elements, The illuminating radiance of the moonlight" the magic circle appear under her feet and illuminate the bright purple light. "O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Mysterious and divine, In this space and time. Materialize". Her yukata then replace with the sorcerer's cloak. On her right hand a staff appear. The staff is in the form of naginata. Beside its function as a magic staff, it also provided protection as a weapon. Most sorcerer prefer a staff that can be used as a weapon.

A purple magic circle light continued illuminating under her feet. "Scan" another order, the light expanding and produce a wave throughout the darken space. The sun already set and the bright crescent moon out of its hidden place. Shizuru still closing her eyes and focus her mind on the searching until she open them abruptly. She smiled evilly. _Got you!_ She then summoned her familiar. "The serpent of the night, Come forth and obey me, Kiyohime!" the monster appear from the ground and Shizuru mount on it. Together they fly into the night skies.

**In the meantime…..**

A roar of motorbike could be heard storming on the silent road by the hills. No other vehicle around at the moment. The rider enjoying the ride in the moonlight. Cold air brushed past her. She increased her speed when suddenly the ground shake violently as if the earthquake occur. Out of the forest, black smoke gushed out blocking the road ahead. Natsuki press the break instantly.

Next Chapter: Summer night's Encounter.

Who are the three guards that accompanied Shizuru? What had caught Shizuru's interest in her scan? And what will happen to Natsuki? -to be continue-

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I'm using a Celt and Rental Magica (Honami Takase Ambler) as a reference for the magic spell minus the mistletoe.

Saeko knows magic because she has received the mana from the mysterious person (who gave Natsuki to her). As she received the mana, she also received the memories of the castor.

We will confront with many color of magic circle. But for now, I will explain a little bit;

Yellow – Sun/light element.

Red – Fire element.

Blue – Water element.

Green – Earth Element

White – Wind Element

Purple – Moon/dark Element . The magic is very strong on full moon and eclipse but weakened during half and cresence moon. (Refer Honami's magic in Rental Magica).

Apart from the color, we also have different type of magic circle. But I won't explain it now. (You can refer Fate Stay/Night or Fate Zero for the magic circle).

Usually, knights also have the magic element (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind) but only sorcerers have the Sun or Moon element. The knight can only activated their own element magic. The sorcerer cannot become a knight as they are weak physically (HP) but strong in mana power (MP). So they can cast wide range of spell. To compensate that, the sorcerer's staff can be used as weapon. Refer game. Most game have the term MP, HP, Vitality, Defend, Strength, Equip (Activated by 'Materialize' command), potion, familiar. If you want to imagine how Shizuru activated her magic equip..watch again Mai Otome. "Materialize!". And they cannot choose which element they possess, it already decided when the child born.

Shizuru come from other world's dimension. And Natsuki been living in the current story dimension. She doesn't know about the other dimension because sneaky Saeko keep it a secret from her. Remember the Drug Syndicate? As if it were even true…

Some chapters are long, and some are short. I separate each chapter with their own story line according to the title.

Credit to mhkkim for original idea in the making of "The Midsummer Chronicle"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Summer Night's encounter**

In the meantime…..

A roar of motorbike could be heard storming on the silent road by the hills. No other vehicle around at the moment. The rider speeding enjoying the ride in the moonlight. Cold air brushing past her. She increase her speed when suddenly the ground shake violently as if the earthquake occur. Out of the forest, black smoke gushed out. Natsuki press the break instantly manage tonstop her bike before the smoke. It has blocked the road ahead.

"What the….!? Fire?"

Natsuki look around shooking her head searching for fire that are the source of the smoke, but none can be seen. Without warning two red eyes glowing from inside the smoke. Something emerged and next things happen Natsuki been knocked out flying backward. Her bike on the ground, scratched. Natsuki shut eyes trying to ease the pain from the impact. Pains evidence on her abdomen and something wet could be felt on her shirt. Is she bleeding, no one can make sure. But she must have cuts somewhere on her abdomen. A deep cut as the pain searing throughout her body.

"urrggghhh…wh..wha..t was that…..?" Natsuki trying to open her left eyes, but blood been spurt from the cut on her forehead blocking her vision and it hard to see anything in the dark side of the road. But Natsuki had the feeling something is different. Her instinct urge her to defend herself, run or…try to survive. Or she will die…here.

She try to get on her feet, but the pain on her abdomen become much worse. Forcing herself she could only feel her right leg numb.

As if a tiger had cornered it's victim, as the two red eyes glitter in the dark, came out a huge size five feet figure. _A monster!? Why there would be a monster!? It's not making any sense! I must be dreaming!_ But the pain… Natsuki wonder. But she doesn't have any choice then. Reality or dream, she had to fight. If she had to run, of course the monster are faster than her. She has to fight. _My bike! Yes…_ retreat her bike and run as fast as she can. Her leg cracking asking for mercy. It felt oddly numb.

The monster growl, stepping in front of Natsuki. It eyes checking as if Natsuki is its food. Another blow can be expected. The monster whips its tail, but Natsuki manage to duck and evade it. She tried to run toward her bike, when suddenly, unknown blow hit her from behind. That blow sent Natsuki spread on the ground. Still, with her last effort, Natsuki tried to crawl toward her bike, hoping for an escape. Huge leg came stomping on her crashing her back, cracking sound could be heard in her ears. Maybe one or two of her ribs broken. The leg manage stopping her in place.

_This is it…!_ Natsuki manage to think in her haze state. _My ends…if this is nightmare, please wake me up…. Kaa-san….._ her breath feel shallow, hazy eyes slowly to feel heavy until it completely shut. Natsuki fall into own her world of darkness oblivious to her surrounding.

The monster growl again opening her mouth to stare at its prey.

"…"

"Materialize!" A husky voice chant the powerful word sounded oddly hollow from the body.

Blue bright light emerge on the ground. The monster leg lifted and together with it, the monster was pulled back, defending itself.

The figure stand as if no pain and wound on her. Her eyes dilated as if she's being robotically controlled in her unconscious state. The blue light forming a circle under her feet and next a knight armor adorning her figure. The armor is silver in color with a fine blue shirt underneath.

_Eh!? What happened to me!? What is this armor?_ Natsuki asking the confusing event in her mind, but she unable to control her body anymore. Her body seem to works on its own. Her eyes seen it all happening to herself as if watching it from a screen of television.

"sword!" monotonously hollow voice echo from her mouth. A sword appear in her right hand. As soon as her hand grip hard the sword, Natsuki leaping forward like a blazing thunder slashing the monster in half. It was a fast killed.

Standing, Natsuki turn toward the giant monster looking at the corpse disappeared like a dust into the cold night.

_What has happen to me!? What is this? What with those monster?_ Still confuse of the event, Natsuki fall back into the darkness.

Unknown to her, not far, a lone figure standing in the dark forest witness the whole events smiling to herself..

...

...

"Natsuki!..."

"Natsuki!... Wake up, kid!"

"K…kaa…san?"

"Natsuki…wake up..are you okay?"

"Mmmm….?" she tried open her eyes, but dizziness in her head force her to shut it back. "Kaa-san…?" as if knew the question in Natsuki's head, Saeko gaze lovingly at her daughter.

"Natsuki. You're in hospital. You have an accident last night. Police have found you during their round."

_Accident!? The monster last night just my dream then…... But…. how come it feel so real?_

"Kaa-san." She tried to crack her eyes slowly. "Last night..I…" unsure how to tell her mother about the event last night. _Yes,maybe it just my dream_. "Kaa-san, where's my bike?"

"Your bike! You have accident riding your bike dangerously..and all you could think is your bike!" her mother voice raise. "Ohh! Now I feel regret for buying you that bike."

"Kaa-san, I'm okay." Natsuki grasp her mothers hand reassuringly.

"You have to take a rest. I called your school so you don't have to go to school for today. Luckily there's no deep wound but a scratches on you."

"Wound!?" slowly Natsuki touch her abdomen. Neither the wound nor the pain could be felt. _Owh..It really is just a dream._ Natsuki wonder before sleepiness overtook her again.

...

...

Natsuki leaning against the tree. Her body still aches from the accident. Her mother had forbid her to touch her bike for the moment but she sneakily take her bike far from home before starting its engine. Today was just another typical day, where she spent her school hour lazily outside her should be classroom. She hate the school, all the student do was ogling and gawking at her. Murmurs could be heard. "Is he the one who sent that mighty Takeda from kendo club flying across the classroom?" "He's so cool!" "wow, my knight in shining armor"..that caught Natsuki's attention. She look toward the person. Her eyes widen threatening. "Hey-hey, he's looking at me intently." "Look at his body, his shoulder so broad, nice body, i feel want to hug him" "hey, did you look at his face? So handsome like a prince in fairy tale" "Why is he scowling?" "waah..creepy" "there he is..he's looking at you, go confess at him!".. everywhere she could heard the noise. Its annoying her. Her left eyebrow twitch trying to ignore all the comments.

Natsuki decided to just came into the class during homeroom to take attendance. Then, going out again and enjoying her view in the forest she'd found on her first day by herself. She had parked her bike on nearby tree.

Closing her eyes, she enjoying the smell of summer, the sound of birds and cicadas singing to the air. It's feel quiet. The summer that she like. Being the summer child. And then it become too quiet for Natsuki liking. She open her eyes and alert of her surrounding. The sound of birds and cicadas seems to stop. Standing up Natsuki looking at her surrounding. Eyes narrowing in alert. A shrill feeling could be sense at the back of her neck. Her instinct kicks in and as if on queue, she leap as if avoiding something from her place. Her action are not a mistake. Another figure emerge from the tree. Another monster. Natsuki's eyes widen, shocked by what prevail in front of her.

_It's not a dream! Now I'm awake! It can't be possible a dream after all!. Then…_

This time, she knew what she had to do. Inhale deeply, she decided bravely. there's no turning back after all. Extending her hand to her side…

"Materialize!". A magic blue circle emerge below her feet. This time she took her time to analyze the circle.

An armor materialize on her. She look down at her guarded hand. Amaze by it. The armor are very solid and shining with power.

"Sword!". She grip her sword. Although the size of the solid silver sword are huge but it didn't feel heavy. The monster began to attack leaping toward Natsuki with its claw and Natsuki evade each attack. She jump as if her she fly in the sky. It felt light despite the heavy looking armor. Jumping while evade the monster attack she extending left hand toward it and chant the word that first came to her mind.

"Ice!"

Round of spiking ices shot from her hand. Glancing again at her right hand, eyes widening amazed. She neither felt cold by the ice nor there are any evidence that an ice had emerged from her hand. This all feel alien to her yet it all feel natural as if her mind and body knew all along what she had to do. The spike of ice stab the monster managed cast a wound to it. Standing bravely in front the monster, Natsuki lift her sword, leap forward and slash her final blow. The monster cut in half before it disappeared like a fireflies into the sky. Natsuki look up toward the sky above. Still trying to process all the event occurred to her. Trying to make it a sense.

A sound of twig being step, alarmed Natsuki and she turn around immediately in her guarding stand. Hand clutching hard on her sword. Her eyes narrowing dangerously. _Another monster!?_

But then, a human figure walk into light from the dark side of the tree. A smile adorning her face. Her eyes twinkle with mirth.

"I knew it…."

**Next Chapter: The Schwartz**

"Ara-ara. What do we have here?" Shizuru eyed Natsuki from head to toe. Her point finger put on her cheek in a thinking pose."Well, because once again, you have cause a fight, and this time it's in the canteen,I don't have a choice but to have you detention for this whole week." The said president smile at Natsuki but she know something evil are behind that smile. Natsuki gulp._ God, Please kill me now._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : The Schwartz**

A sound of twig being step, alarmed Natsuki and she turn around immediately in her guarding stand. Hand clutching hard on her sword. Her eyes narrowing dangerously. _Another monster!?_

But then, a human figure walk into light from the darkside of the tree. A smile adourning her face. Her eyes twinkle with mirth.

"I knew it…."

Carrot hair swish as the wind blow through it.

"Mai…san!?" Natsuki startle. She had been caught in a very bizarre situation, still clad in her armor. Thinking of how to explain everything to approaching figure.

Realizing the uncomfortable Natsuki, Mai decided to lighten the tension. Extending her arm to her side, she walk forward facing Natsuki head on.

"Hail! I invite into this circle, Of the four ancient elements, The fierce blaze of fire" the magic circle appear under her feet colored in red. "O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Mysterious and divine, In this space and time. Materialize!". The spell being chanted loud and clear as Natsuki could hear every words from her distance. Amazed by Mai's transformation, she unaware of the incoming blade of fire in form of boomerang. The blade bypass her manage to hit on the tree behind. It then cutted in half and falls. Natsuki eyes widen. She could felt threat from Mai.

Smirking, Mai began another attack by whipping her arms to throw a boomerang-like blade toward Natsuki. Ducking and blocking, Natsuki evade the attacks.

"Mai-san!.. stop. Why are you attacking me!?"

Mai ignored the question from Natsuki. After a while, she stopped in her track. Inhale with her closing eyes "Looks like we're going nowhere with this. Then…" another spell "born from the rage of flame, come forth my child, Kagusutchi!" together with the fierce yell from Mai, a monster arise from the ground. The monster breath of flame start to gust toward Natsuki. As if on reflexes, Natsuki shielding her arms in front of her. A transparent shield made of ice appeared, blocking the heat. The flame continue to attack the shield little by little manage to budge her backward until her back stopped by a tree. The flame stop but it was immediately replaced by a fire blade on Natsuki's troat. Mai smiling victoriously.

"Tell me or you die. Are you with the kingdom?" asked Mai with a venom in her voice.

"What!? What kingdom!?"

The blade press harder with threatening to slit through by the holder.

"I don't know what you're talking about…. Honestly.." Natsuki raise both her hand at her side in defeat.

"Than, swear to me by a vow."

"Vow!?"

Mai then grab Natsuki hand and cut a little, a drop of blood fall to the ground.

"Swear upon your blood and magic, you are not with the Kingdom!"

"Okay..I swear upon my blood and magic, I'm not with the Kingdom!" Natsuki stated hastily.

Mai motion her hand and the blade disappear. "With blood and magic, witness the truthful in thy words, the lie will burn the soul."

After a moment of silence, nothing moved and happened.

Mai then exhale slowly.

"Well, I believed in you as nothing had happened to you after the vow."

"What was that?"

"Vow spell." Mai states as a matter of fact. "You didn't know?" eyebrow raise questioning.

"Well.. to tell you the truth, this is my second time summon this armor."

"You what!? I though that night you already materialized many times. You look like profesional knight. And it makes me suspecting you as the Kingdom guard."

"No, that night's my first time..uhh..what do you call it?"

"Materialize."

"Yes, materialize. Can you explain to me everything? I mean all of this. How come you can materialize too. The magic, the summon, that monster and the kingdom."

"Hmm…,that's a long story. Might take times. Well, let talk in the canteen. Come on. But first of all, undo our transformation.."

"err…Mai-san."

Mai spin around, undo her transformation and start to walk.

"Mai-san, honestly…." That alerting Mai and she stop to look at Natsuki. "….I don't know how to undo."

"HeEEhhhh!?" a lungful scream echo in the forest. The surprised birds flying from nearby trees. A crow passing by in the sky screaming.._Ahoo..ahoo..ahoo.._

…

…

**Later in the canteen….**

"After the event, the Windbloom Kingdom then split into two groups of people. One is the resistance Schwartz, and the other is following King Bruce Blan de Windbloom reign."

Natsuki listen attentively to Mai's detailed information about the Kingdom.

"so, this king kills all the children just because the prophesy about key of destruction?"

As if confirming Natsuki's inquiry, Mai nodded her head.

"Key of destruction. How did king so sure that the key is a child?"

"As the prophesy been told. 'A key will emerge and is so powerful that can destroyed anything. The destruction of the Kingdom began. And would be born child will overtake the kingdom'" Mai explained again about the prophesy.

"In the prophesy, it just acknowledged as a 'key'. Not a child being a 'key'. The key could be a weapon, armor, or even magic. It could be anything." Natsuki tried to analyze logically.

"Hmm..that's what we all think. The king also knew his mistake, but, his ego defies all this."

"So, you came here through the magic portal to find the key?"

"Yes. Another prophesy been told few years later after the genocide event, to a certain commoner class fortuneteller, that the key is safe in another dimension. The king spies caught the wind, and sent his guards to destroy it. To us the key is our only hope for reformation, so, that's why I'm here"

"and you all didn't even know what is the form of said key?"

"unfortunately…no." Mai shrugged. "Over the time, there's a clash between the guard and the resistance in this dimension. So far we have been fighting with just one of the same mysterious guard. I thought you are the other guard that been sent by the kingdom as backup. So, I'm sorry about before. And, other times, we fight the monsters."

That pique Natsuki interest back on her first priority question. "What are those monsters?"

"The monster, we called it 'the pollution'. It appeared when the magic pollution is in highest state. The magic pollution happened when the balance of the dimension disturbed. When we came into this dimension, the pollution already happened at many places but it still in minimum status. The monster will emerge at the place where the highest concentration in the pollution. After the monster defeated, the pollution will vanish. The longer we stay in this dimension, the worse it will be. This dimension shouldn't have any magic elements. The unbalance in both world will cause the magic pollution in a none magic world. That is what you've encountered that night and just now."

"But….I was born here." Natsuki mention again about her origin. Mai had heard about Natsuki's family as she questioning her before.

"That's what puzzled me more. You..a human that born in this dimension have mana and able to perform magic. Not just that, you also can materialize as if you knew it all along and been practicing magic since born."

They both fall into silence after the statements. Looking for unknown answer.

"and about magic. I don't know anything about it." Natsuki asked curiously.

"you didn't even know about magic and mana even though you already invoke it." Mai stated sympathetically.

"Mana is the essence of magic. Without mana, one cannot perform magic. All human from my dimension, The Windbloom Kingdom have mana since born. It just that, one cannot choose which type of magic they will hold. They're born with it. Mana also have its limit. Let just say its like battery power. The rechargeable battery. Some battery have more power and last longer, but somes have low power and didn't last long enough. Power and period are varied. Some have high power but didn't last longer and so on. The power can be improved by practice, and the period can improved by improving the healing power of mana. You also can heal others magician mana." Mai introduce with patience in her every words. Natsuki raise her eyebrow as if asking Mai to continue.

"So..ehem.. you're mana is water element. It's different from me. I'm a fire element. There are also earth and wind. As I can see, you also can turn your water element into ice, which mean that your mana power is very high. Which is very unusual case because I haven't meet anyone who manage to get into that level. An also unusual since you have just invoked magic twice." Mai point her index and point finger in front of Natsuki to pressing the point.

"If we count, we have water, fire, earth and wind. All this four element are for knight class. That's why when we materialized, we have armor and blade…or sword.. instead of sorcerer cloak and staff. The sorcerers are they who have the sun and moon element. It's different from the four element, since its specifically a sorcerer. Most people have the four element, but only few are fortunate enough to have the sun or moon. They have very high power and period of mana, but as a draw back, they are very weak physically unlike the knight. The armor improved knight physical healing and status, and the blade improve the attack power. The sorcerer have high magic attack power and can use various kind of magics, from the four elements magic to the non elemental magic like cosmos, charm, white and black magic, also the healing magic. The moon specifically very good with black magic, and the sun otherwise. But until now, we haven't meet any sun or moon sorcerers. That's very lucky. So far the resistance only fight the knight class."

"I see." Natsuki nodded.

"A…AND.. since I have discovered your magic, I take you with me into the resistance!"

"Hey..don't decided it yourself. I didn't agreeing to join you." Protested Natsuki.

"You.." Mai pointed her finger toward Natsuki "..have to choose your side!. Since you have been discovered, it impossible that the other party didn't realized. Sooner or later, they will find you and…you have to fight alone."

"Why do I have to fight too. I don't have anything to do with any of you. The kingdom or the resistance Schwartz." Natsuki huff. She then stand to leave the canteen. The crowded start to annoying her. It's uncomfortable being there. Quickly, she start to walk of leaving Mai at her table. But some student unfortunately choose that time to block her way out. It was Takeda and his two friends.

"WELL..well..well, what do we have here!" Takeda sneer.

"It's the hero they talk about. How about we have a talk somewhere else, shall we?" his friend said with threat in his voice.

"NO!" Natsuki said simply. Her face show boring expression.

"Hey, look whose you're talking to!?" his other friend bark pulling Natsuki collar.

That action triggered Natsuki anger. She take the hand hand twist it. Takeda's friend yell in pain. Natsuki then pull the hand and kick his abdomen sending him flying and hit the table. The student start to crowded the fighting place in a round and cheering them.

Takeda out of his pride, take out his bamboo sword and start to attack Natsuki. Natsuki block the sword by her arm, and the sword broke in two. Seeing this, Takeda whip his leg to kick but before it reached, Natsuki block again, grab the leg and throw him toward table nearby. The table broke in two. A whimper could be heard from him.

Natsuki face another Takeda's friend. Putting her hand in a punch and taking a ready position, Natsuki decide to attack. Raising her hand she target to punch his face..

"SPOT FIGHT THERE! ALL OF YOU!"

Natsuki stop her punch in mid air before reached the face. All the students around them start to run disperse as they know who will come toward them.

"I SAID. ALL OF YOU SPOT."

"It's 'stop', Haruka."

"YES! STOP"

Obeying the loudmouth student council, Natsuki calm down and turn toward the incoming quietly.

"YOU AGAIN!" Haruka point toward Natsuki "YOU THE ONE WHO DIDN'T SWEAR A PIE ON FIRST PAY!"

"Ehem.. gomen. Haruka mean "You the one who didn't wear a tie on first day"." Her assistant correcting her.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID, YUKINO!"

"geez, stop yelling near my ears, monkey!" Natsuki was getting irritated, closing her ears with both her palm. Eyes looking elsewhere.

"THAT'S IT! COME WITH ME TO THE ATTENTION ROOM!" angry are evidence on Haruka face.

"Detention room" her assistant corrected simply.

.

**Detention room...**

"I wonder what has happen with the pollution I felt before. It suddenly disappeared. I bet the Schwart had confronted it…." Shizuru look out the windows before again focus at the laptop's screen "..more important, hmmm.. " observing a picture on the screen. The picture show a boy in white uniform, blunnette hair tied in a ponytail and forest green pupil gaze defiantly.

"…the lost puppy's name is Kuga Natsuki. Born on 15th August in the First District prefecture. Had attended Fuuka All Boys Elite School before transferred to Fuuka High School. Child to a single mother name Kuga Saeko working as a chemistry department in Fuuka Chemical Inc " Closing her eyes, Shizuru contemplated while sipping her tea. _I wonder why my spell not working toward him?_

The door open with a loud thud and Haruka face come into view."owh..bubuzuke. Nice timing."

"Ara?" Shizuru pause in her drinking.

"Here, the frequent. He's fighting in the canteen with the spiky guy and his friends."

"Ara-ara…" Shizuru just glance toward the figure then look again to Haruka for confirmation. _Talk about the devil himself. Nice timing._

"It's your imposibility." "Responsibility, Haruka." "That what I said." Haruka pull Natsuki shirt and shove her inside the room.

"Take care of him!" closing the door again with the loud thud, Natsuki could her loud footstep leaving them.

Silence… Natsuki still facing the door. Thinking whether she should make a run leaving the room or stay.

"Ara-ara. What do we have here?" Shizuru eyed Natsuki from head to toe.

Her point finger put on her cheek in a thinking pose.

"Well, because once again, you have cause a fight, and this time it's in the canteen, therefore you will have detention for this whole week." The said president smile at Natsuki but she know something evil are behind that smile. Natsuki gulp. _God please kill me now_. Slowly Natsuki turn around to face the tormentor. Hands sneakily try to open the door. It's lock from outside. _Not the president. Alone….. Locked….. In this room_. Her heart beating fast like it had race a thousand kilometers. Her eyes widen and mouth gap. No words could escape her mouth. Her lung feels dry. She could feel dangerous coming from the shrill in her spine.

The president rise from her seat slowly. Her tea abandoned on the table. Like a snake, she start to walk toward Natsuki with predator eyes, Natsuki couldn't help but retreat. Her back stop by the door behind her. Now nowhere to escape.

"Ara-ara. Why with the scaredy mouse, lost puppy-han."

_Lost puppy?_

"Don't worry. I don't bite." Shizuru step closer, only stop a mere inch from Natsuki. Observe closely on the figure in front of her. "I was just wondering. What's makes you different." The words came out as a mere murmur. She then chuckle to herself. Something evil plot been arranged in her mind. Natsuki knew it from her eyes even though she tried to mask it on her face.

"di..different? w..wh..what do you..m..ooff" Natsuki unable to finish her word as a lips been press on hers in a forces kiss. She tried to push the president, but her hands been pinned down by strong grip.

She could feel blood rise to her head. Eyes wide open. Shocked of what prevailed upon her.

She tried again to break free from the tight grip on her arms. Abruptly arms sneak around her draw her from the door and push her toward nearby table. She's now being pinned down on a table. "Ughmmm…ughmmm…" she tried to protest. The force kiss goes on until finally the attacker parted to inhale some air. She had a victorious smile on her face. Her tongue sneaking out wiping her lip in satisfied smile. Natsuki had to block mouth with her arm, wiping the remaining saliva that manage to escape her mouth. She quivered. A tear tried to escape her eyes.

"Now, you will be my slave."

"Sla…slave!? What! You…why should I!?" Natsuki tried to recollected the bravery in her voice to answer the one side declaration.

That came as a shocked to Shizuru. She released Natsuki hand immediately and back away. _Tsk_._Another failure!_

Shizuru eyes narrow threatening. And Natsuki also reflecting the same expression. At the same time both have the same thoughts.

WHAT'S WITH HIM!

WHAT'S WITH HER!

Another person choose to slide open the door at that awkward time. The said person glance toward both people in the room with confusion in his expression.

"Hah!? What happened with both of you?" came a calm voice from non other than Kanzaki Reito, the vice president of student council.

Shizuru break the stare and glance toward Reito with a smile on her face. "Ara-ara, nothing has happened, Reito-han"

"She!..She..k..k.." still closing her mouth with her palm, Natsuki tried to form the word. Her face started blushing tomato red. Shizuru look again to Natsuki forming unspeakable threat _Don't you dare continue that word._

"k? kill? Kick?" Reito still had confusion in his voice.

"K..k..Kissu me, you baka!" point her finger toward the president in accusation.

"Hmmm…" Reito eyed Shizuru suspectedly.

"Ara, Reito-han. Really, it just nothing. I just have an urge to kiss him as I think I have fallen in love with him." Shizuru tried to reasoning.

"And…."

"and….." Shizuru closing her eyes in contemplating. Inhale deeply and exhale slowly, she then step forward again in front Natsuki. Hands clasp behind her. Smiling sweetly, "I think I have fallen in love with you. We should date, Kuga Natsuki-kun!"

.

**Next Chapter preview: Summer Evening**

"Ara-ara, My Natsuki should know not to cheat on his lover." Shizuru said sadly.

"Eh!? No, this not what you think, Shizuru. Please…"

.  
.

**Author Notes:**

Ohayou again,

It's Frau and Yaa-chan. This chapter has been updated by Yaa-chan. Sadly, Next two weeks, Frau-sensei will have a hiatus, but don't worry, the stories will still continue. Even without Frau-sensei to compose the idea. Yaa-chan had asked the hospital administration to give the permission for Frau-sensei bringing her ipad inside the quarantine room but the internet must turned off. And Yaa-chan will also personally seeing to Frau-sensei health status everyday. We also have some good news from here. Even thought its not been confirmed yet, but finally there's a marrow bones donor that compatible with Frau-sensei. Therefore after the two weeks quarantine, Frau-sensei will be busy with medical test and diagnosis. Wish us a best of luck.

Yaa-chan ^_^* V


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Mai-Hime and its character. if we own it, ofcourse lot of shiznat scene.  
**

**Chapter 5: Summer Evening**

Shizuru closing her eyes in contemplating. Inhale deeply and exhale slowly, she then step forward again in front Natsuki. Hands clasp behind her. Smiling sweetly, "I think I have fallen in love with you. We should date, Kuga Natsuki-kun!"

_Gack!_ Natsuki's eyes widen, both eyebrow raise. One could see shock on her face. A second pass in silence, then minutes…Shizuru eyes still trained on Natsuki with expectant in the glint of her pupils. _Fufufu…he must accept it..he must..I must make him accept it no matter what. So I can use every opportunity I have to charm him. Until my spells works on him. I must not let Reito know about my failure, or he will report it to father._

"Ehem!" the cough coming from none other than Reito. The moment of silent suddenly ends as both Natsuki and Shizuru glance toward the intruder. "So..Kuga-kun…I…think Ouj..Kaichou-san waiting for your answer."

_Answer!? Answer!? .ohmygod! What should I do?_

"aaahhhh…ehem..let see….." Natsuki eyes Shizuru again. Fingers twitching…

"I think….ah…I have some business I should attend to. Can we continue some….other…" Natsuki couldn't finish her words as tears tried to escape from Shizuru eyes. _Ack!..not tears..not puppy eyes…m..m…musttttt resisttttt!_

"….." Natsuki declined her head looking at the ground then with monotone voice "Okay"

"What, Natsuki-kun.I can't hear you clear…"

"Okay, dammit!" the reply came in a loud yell. Without waiting for next word, Natsuki sprint out of the room manage to knock Reito. A dust could be seen from the track leaved behind.

"Ara-ara…interesting person." Shizuru smile. Hand covering her mouth in a polite manner.

"Huuuhhh..sure interesting, Ojou-san. Why didn't you use charm on him?"

"Ara, Reito-han. I find that I have fallen in love with him. Why would I want to use charm when what I want is true love."

"True love ne..ma! It is just temporary infatuation. Whatever it is, I hope you didn't waste more than necessary time with him. We need to go back to Windbloom once your mission end. Please don't forget that, Ojou-san"

"Yes….." for the fleeting second, Shizuru had a sad look in her eyes, but as soon as it appear, it hide behind perfect mask again.

.

.

**Behind the school ground**

A boy figure lean on the tree. His chest rapidly moving as he tried to catch his breath.

_ . .shit. I'm in trouble! Why did I said yes?_

Natsuki held her chest trying to calm down. She inhale deeply and closing her eyes.

_And she kissed me…KISSED ME…MY FIRST KISS…hahhhhhh….there goes my first kiss.._ Natsuki exhale in disappointment. Finally able to breath calmly, she landed her body on the ground. Looking at the clear blue sky. No bird could be heard or flying around at the time. The silence keep her mind calm and in peace.

What should I do next? I can't transfer school in the middle of summer. I have to stay. It just 2 more weeks until the summer holiday, then I can be free. Yes, I could break up with her after the holiday..yes..that would do.. Natsuki thought.

Her rest interrupt by a note suddenly appear in front of her. _What!?_

_**Natsuki,**_

_**Meet me tonight at the school field. **_

_**Mai.**_

_Ehhh!? Why should I? Duhh…_

Another note appear before she could continue her complain.

_**If I don't see you there tonight, I swear the next day your motorbike will be in bright pink with hello kitty picture on it!**_

Immediately Natsuki standing up, looking around frantically. Confirming that she's alone in the wood, she rub her temple. Exhale her anxiety. I need a rest. I want to go home..  
.

.

**School Ground, 11.00 pm**

Upon reaching the school ground, Natsuki could trace a single silhouette in the middle of the school field and immediately running toward it.

"Mai! Why do you want to see me?"

"Oh..Natsuki. Well tonight, we have some catch to do."

"Catch!?" Natsuki raise her brow confused.

"Yea..but before that. Materialize first."

"Okay…." Natsuki nodded before closing her eyes to focus. "Materialize!" . Her usual casual cloth replaced by the armor that she's start to getting used.

"eeahh!" Natsuki could hear Mai exclaimed.

"What?" asked Natsuki looking at Mai with her confused face.

"How can you materialize without the spell?"

"Spell?"

Exhaling slowly, Mai then closing her eyes before she quote the spell she'd already known "O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Mysterious and divine, In this space and time. Materialize!". And with the spell, Mai also clad in her armor.

Opening her eyes, Mai point at Natsuki's face "That spell!"

"A…ahhh…" Natsuki widen her eyes showing her realization. "How come I can materialize without the spell?"

"Baka! How should I know! Stop repeating my question, parrot" Mai glare. "That aside. Tonight you will accompany me hunting the pollution. Before you arrived, I have scanned the area, so we will directly go there."

"Again Mai, why should I go with you?"

"Because you have to practice. There's lot more you have to learn, so I'm here as your tutor."

"Why should I? I don't see any importance in it!"

"Stop questioning me, Baka!. Think clearly, if the Kingdom's guard know about your power, they will hunt you, so it's important for you to improve your mana and spell. Furthermore, I want you to join the Schwartz. We never know the future. More men the better."

"I said, I don't want to get involve with any of you."

"You have to choose your side! Taking the Kingdom side is impossible for you. Before you knew it, they will include you into the rebel. They are cruel enough to torture you without questioning."

At that Natsuki could feel her throat dry and she gulping, finally she could sense the truth in Mai's word.

"I…don't have any choice, did I?"

With that, Mai nod as a matter of fact.

Natsuki exhale feeling pathetic with herself. _What have I got myself into?_

"Now, stop wasting time. I want you to perform a scan."

"Scan?"

"Put your hand on the ground. Focus your mind. And recite the spell 'Earth of the North, Water of the south, the west fire and the east wind. I called upon thee. Trace On!' "

Natsuki follow the instruction obediently. The minutes pass in silence and Natsuki could sense the air, the movement around her, the smell in the wind, and the hustle sound in of the night shop behind her close eyes in a form of vision. The vision started from the ground under her feet and it then widen further in all direction.

"Mai…what is that black shadow I see far behind me?"

"Well, that is the pollution. So, you understand now how to use scan?"

"Ohh.." Natsuki again focusing her mind toward other direction.

"You also could use scan to trace people. To trace people, try to imagine their face and their voice."

At that words, Shizuru face and voice immediately invaded Natsuki's mind. She grumble trying to disregard about the president, but failed miserable. _Urrgghhh..why her now?._

Her vision went elsewhere until it reached far at the northeast. Natsuki could see a lone figure stand in the garden looking at the flower. After a moment, the figure wearing a purple kimono lowering herself to touch the flower.

"Kaichou?" At that thought, the figure jump slightly and turn toward her direction in the vision. Natsuki could see clearly the face now. "Nat..su..ki.."

With that word, the vision gone. Natsuki startle and stumble backward.

"Mai..what was that? My vision suddenly cut off."

"Hmm…your power not strong enough, thus it cut down your vision time and area."

"Aa…I see.."

"You have to practice more. The more you practice on scan, the longer and wide area you can reach. So, what the last vision you have?"

Natsuki avert her gaze, face blushing. _I'm not going to tell her that, would I?_

"Umm..the Akira bath house."

"Quite far…but you still need more. My vision can reach the Fuuka mountain in the east. Now, lets go to the pollution. We have hunting to do!" Mai leap from her ground with a slight kick. Natsuki followed behind as ordered by Mai.

**Northeast. Fujino's Resident**

The peaceful and calm wind blowing Shizuru's hair. Tucking her side behind the ear, Shizuru walk toward the garden. Looking at the dark sky, the crescent moon light illuminating her figure. Shizuru recalled back the event in the evening. At the memory of the boy's face, a different feeling tugging at the corner of her heart. The feeling unknown to her. Trying to ignore the feeling, Shizuru gaze at the flower in front of her. Suddenly she could sense a faint wave coming from her left side.

Shizuru knew exactly about the wave. So she decrease her mana frequency and act indifferently. Lowering herself to couch, touching the flower, Shizuru discreetly touch the ground while reciting the scan spell to trace back to the caster. Her vision went beyond the lake and toward the school ground. Shizuru could see the silhouette in the dark. Something seems familiar with the figure. Shizuru tried to outline the figure more clearly. That's when she saw it and shock at what reveal in her vision. Immediately jumped to her feet. Shocked. Calming her breath, Shizuru again tried to focus more to confirm her suspicion. Still, the vision didn't change and Shizuru confident that her vision is not wrong at all. The figure she saw in her vision in none other than the one she knew this last few days. He doesn't seem to realized that he's been discovered yet. _Ara-ara. The amateur? Well, then…I make him realize.._ Tried to make her voice as seductive as she can.."Nat..su..ki" she cut off the wave.

Shizuru smile inwardly. _Ara-ara…Natsuki..I never knew you're also mana user too. Looks like its getting more interesting between us…fufufu…_

Looking up at the crescent moon again, Shizuru inhale the summer air. Something feels different in her heart. She feel different at the thought of the name…the name that brought a smile to her face now.._Natsuki… fortunately, it's crescent moon tonight, so I'm not going out hunting you. My mana not in its optimum condition now. You are such a lucky boy. But soon…you'll see._

.

.

Natsuki yawn. This is the third times she yawn this morning. Last night she had sleep late. Sneaking quietly inside the house, she didn't want her mother to know that she's coming home late last night after the hunt.

Today, she decided to attend the class. Looking outside the windows, her sleepiness finally took control and she give in into her dream world. It doesn't make any different to her whether she attend the class or not.

He could feel the wind blowing at her neck. And not long after that, she could hear someone whispering her name.

"Wake up, sleeping prince."

Still in a sleepy state, Natsuki mumble a reply. "Mai…"

She could feel something soft press to her cheek now.

Not long after that she could hear her name said in a very seductive voice. "Nat..su..ki"

At that word, last night event came into her mind and she immediately jump to her feet manage to stumble backward in her still shock state. One word echo in her mind. _Akuma!_

Natsuki shook her head frantically in an attempt to wake her sleepy head. Rubbing her back hand to her eyes, she looks again at her front. Shizuru face came into her view. Unable to form a word, she panic. Mouth gaping like a fish out of its tank.

"Ara-ara, is My Natsuki too happy to see me? But first…you were drooling."

Natsuki responded by instantly wipe her mouth with her hand. When she didn't feel any liquid on her hand and cheek, she turn toward the tormentor and glare her death glare. But her tormentor unaffected by it. Still smiling.

"Shizuuurruuuuu!" as soon as those threat came out, Natsuki again stun by her reflex. _Ack! Since when are we on first name basis?_

Natsuki shook her head around. The classroom already empty. "All students already back home." Shizuru said as if answering the mute question from Natsuki. "Since I didn't see you around today, I came here to pick you up. I thought you might want to go home together."

"NO! get away from me!" the reply came out in a rushing.

"Ara, so Natsuki hate me so much she didn't want to be with me.." Shizuru lips start to quiver and a tear tried to escape her eyes.

_Gaahhh! NO..not crying again…_

"I…I mean..le-lets get away…ne..Ka..kaichou..haha"

"A…and.. he..he..even called me kaichou even though we already date. How cruel." At that word, a tiny sob could be heard behind a hand that covered her face.

Natsuki panic. "No..I mean..Chi..Shi..zuru. Go..go home ne."

"So..Natsuki didn't love..hick.. to be with me, so he..hick..want me to go as soon as possible…alone" The sob worsened. "Before, she said other girl's name in front of me."

"What…when…owwhh..Mai.."

"Ara-ara, Natsuki should know not to cheat on his lover. Cheater!" Shizuru said sadly.

"Eh!? No, this not what you think. Please…" Natsuki stop in the middle of her sentence. _Why should I explained myself to her anyway!? _Brow evidently twitched.

"Not only Natsuki cheat on me, he also lie to me." Another sob escape Shizuru mouth.

"What!? Shi.." hand forward tried to reach for shoulder. _gahh..why can't I say her name properly.._

" . ..Of course . " Natsuki slap herself_. Stupid! Now what should I do? I make her cried. Say it already, you baka!_

" . course I.I. ..love you…only"

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Mai?"

"Just classmate.."

"And we can go on a date?"

"Yes"

"Ok. Then, I see you on this Saturday." Shizuru said the words with bright smile on her face without any hint of tears. She then walk toward the door. Stopped, she glanced back at Natsuki again. "I'll contact you tonight, My Natsuki" and with a flying kiss closing the door left Natsuki wide eyes. Shocked. _I've been tricked… Again_

**.**

Next chapter: Summer date

"Natsuki…." Shizuru look at Natsuki sadly.

"Shizuru, I will make sure we can escape from here safely. Don't worry." With that word, Natsuki close her eyes to focus. She still could remember the words Mai chanted. Inhale deeply, she relax her shoulder. _I don't have any choice right now. I cannot keep my secret anymore for I'm worried about her safety. Shizuru._

Natsuki cast her last glance before she recite the spell confidently. "O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Mysterious and divine, In this space and time. Materialize!".

**.  
Author's note:**

Frau still in quarantine and her condition worsen by days. After the tests and diagnosis, unfortunately, the donor's bone marrow is also incompatible with Frau.

After much discussion with the doctors and her mother, we decided to look for her father. Maybe, if only maybe, her father still alive and know of her condition, her father is the only hope that we have. It's the only possible logic because of Frau's genes, a half blood Germany. So, please pray for her..

Despite her condition, yet I still not understand why she want to continue writing her stories and articles. But I didn't have any choice but to obligate to her.

Please pray for her. Pray for us.

Yaa-chan


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:**

Yada..yada..I'm back. How long has it been? Well, I'm not fully recovered yet, but, tomorrow I can go back to my old room. My room with so many memories. It's now just a fond memories for me. I hope I will not enter this quarantine room again, and never enter ICU again..I guess it's such an awful nightmare for Yaa-chan. This whole month is an awful nightmare for both of us. Also my family. Many things happen and mother manage to find my father. Although after the surgery, more time need for my body to familiarize with the bone marrow, so twice I've been admit into ICU for critical state. Well, we leave all that experience behind. I fell like given a second life.A second chance. I feel alive.

Yaa-chan has been tired taking care of me through days and nights without proper rest, despite her works shift, frequently commute from home back to hospital. She been lack of sleeps and not eating properly, so, when I was waking up after 3 days comatose, I could see dark circle, anxiety, and tiredness on her face. So poor Yaa-chan. So, I'm giving her a good rest. **That's why this chapter is un-beta. My deepest apologies.** It's thanks to Yaa-chan that she had to going through hardship with me. I'm sorry for being a burden to her. And I'm grateful for having her love. Deep from my heart…

Hah..she make me hopelessly romantic am I…awww…I feel stupid..

Okay…quit with my stupid story…on with the long awaited Midsummer Chronicle.

**Saturday, 06.00 am, Kuga Resident**

"arrrghhh! Which one?!" Panic start to attack Natsuki. Her room in chaos. "This one? No..NO! definitely No!" She grab her head and pulling her hair in despair. "Anyway, why should I care which shirt I should wear. It's not like I'm expecting anything from her. Also, that woman…." Natsuki gritted her teeth. "I hate that woman….. .no" At the mention of the surname, an image of smirking and warm crimson came into her mind. A pink blushed unaware from the owner appear on her cheek. "Fuhhh.." another exhale. She didn't care anymore how many exhale she already have since waking up. Last night, she couldn't even sleep thinking about the event of this day, and she blink her eyes as she realize its already morning when her alarm clock shouting its annoying beep. "This is not a date…Its not a date. Its just an escape and I don't even love her. She even barely know me." Looking down at the shirt in her hand, she could feel the ache in her heart.

**Chapter 6 – Summer Date**

**Saturday, 7.00 am, Fujino Resident**

A melodic voice could be heard singing in the background of pattering shower. The owner of said voice closing the shower tap and not long after that a beautiful sculpture body emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a fresh towel. Drop of water painfully seductively tracing its way from her hair down to the smooth skin of her neck before disappear between the valley. Oh so stunning ruby orb staring into the mirror while her hands make its way drying the damp hair. She smile at her own reflection. "Ahh..Natsuki. What should I wear for our date today?" Talking to herself she imagine the face of said person and she bite her lips when she think all the possible reaction that she could get from him at the dresses she choose to wear. She might wearing a seductive form fitting dress with low cleavage so to promote a tomato deep blush from him. Or maybe she could wear a cute evening gown so to get a pink cute blush on his cheek. "Ara..which one?hmmm…maybe this one better." Shizuru raise a purple blouse and a white skirt with fond smile gracing her lips. Eyes twinkle in wonder.

**Fuuka City Park, 09.00 am**

….[Shizuru POV]

" .HaH! did..did I make you wait long?" At the sound of husky voice, Shizuru turn to look on her left. Natsuki arrive with a plain white shirt over a plain blue t-shirt, loosed fitting blue jean and white sneaker. His hair as usual tied up in ponytail. Dark circles evidenced under his eyes indicating lack of sleep. Tired and panic on his face as he bend forward to catch his breath. Shizuru smile assuringly and approach him. "No. Natsuki. You arrive on time."

"Atta..sorry if you have to wait for me..It…it just..I.." before Natsuki could finish his word, Shizuru extend her arm toward. Blushing, Natsuki reach for her hand and raises standing straight. Averting his gaze and rubbing his cheek with his index finger.."T-then, sh-shall we go?"

Shizuru found that the image is so cute.

Walking their path in the amusement park at the center of Fuuka Commercial District, once every few minutes, Natsuki would steal a glance at Shizuru. As if Shizuru didn't realize, she silently enjoy a few blush after the glance but decided to let it past without teasing. After all, Natsuki maybe had a hard time to sleep last night thinking about their date today. But, she couldn't denied, she also had a hard time to sleep. Sometime during her silent slumber, she would dream of Natsuki in not so innocent encounter or should she state it as intense activity. And she wake up with a cold sweat feeling something stirring in her stomach. She could feel her face hot and flustered and her breath erratic. Unable to return back sleeping she rising and make her way for a cold shower. Again, at the memory of the her last night dream, Shizuru wonder what was it all about. Why would I dream of Natsuki and me in…I..I'm not falling in love with him, am I? This is just an act. A cover because my magic failed on him, so I push him into this. I want opportunity and chance to cast my spell on him until it work, but.. why do I feel like this? Why would I dream such a sinful dream? Or…could it be my magic backfired at me? No..It couldn't be..but…

"A-anoo, Kai..Fu..Fujino-san, would you like an ice cream?" Natsuki husky voice brought Shizuru back from her inner dialogue.

"Shizuru." She responded. Natsuki averting his gaze again. "I want you to call me Shizuru, remember, my Natsuki?"

"Urmm.." Natsuki reply, but her eyes focus elsewhere.

_Maybe he still not comfortable being around me.. _"Natsuki…"

"H-hai."

"Green tea."

"What!?"

"I want green tea flavor, please."

"A-ah.H-hai. I-I'm going then…to the ice cream stall. Urmmm.. Y-you wait here, then..Shi-Shizuru" Natsuki smile and spun around.

With her name being said in such a gentle tone, Shizuru could feel her face hot for the second time this morning. Maybe she blushing, she didn't care anymore. Watching the handsome back of the boy running carelessly toward nearby stall, the image is so cute she can't even comprehend. She could feel her heart beating fast like she's running a thousand miles nonstop. She didn't realize she was holding back her breath until her hand rise to her chest and tried her hardest to calming her heartbeat. At that, she feel she want to cry but didn't know why. Her lips tried to call for that familiar name. _What happen to me?_ Her hands painfully clenching, stopping it from reaching for Natsuki. _I feel I want to embrace him. I feel like I want to…AH! _"A-Ara.." Shizuru's eyes widen as she realized. _Now, it all makes senses. The dream. The heartbeat. My blush. This feeling…._

"Here you go!"

She didn't even realized Natsuki had arrive with two cons of ice cream and extend one toward her.

"Ara. Ookini, Na-tsu-ki." She tried to form each syllable carefully and fondly. At that, Natsuki cheeks blush.

"Hmm..where do you want to go next?" Natsuki tried to start the conversation to break the awkward silence.

"How about we go to the hunted house there?"  
"Hu..hunted!?" Natsuki voice shriek weirdly.

"Don't tell me. My Natsuki is afraid of ghost. And it's a fake ghost.."

"NO! NEVER!..W..WHO ARE AFRAID OF G-GHOST! I-I'M NOT AFRAID! HAHA…HAHAHAHAH!" Natsuki voice seems to rang too loudly that nearby visitors glance toward their way with annoying look. Natsuki, much to the attention, glomping at his ice cream whole and gulping it down in one go before shot a death glare toward the annoying visitors.

"W-well then..hurry up finish your ice cream. The Hunted House we will go! Yosh!" he hoist his hand in a punch toward the blue sky above. Nearby, a crow loudly screaming.._ahoo..ahoo..ahoo.._

…..

"EEEEEIIIIIIYYYAAAAAAA!"

Shizuru chuckle silently behind her hand. Eyes twinkle with mirth. Another loud shriek rang as a the next scary figure appear in front of them suddenly. Natsuki already hiding behind her clutching at her blouse with a death grip. His face pale and his hand tremble. This amuse Shizuru greatly and she didn't waste any opportunity to hug Natsuki every time Natsuki jump out of surprise. Maybe fear.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Again, Natsuki bark and point his index finger accusingly toward Shizuru. Calmly Shizuru closing her eyes, inhale deeply. "Whatever does My Natsuki mean?"

"YOU-YOU EVIL WO…IIIYAAAAA!" Natsuki couldn't finish his word as another fake ghost grab his sleeve and laughing manically.

Shizuru took another fortunate opportunity to hug his small body and smell the refreshing cologne. His hair smell like mint in the winter. It comforting for her. Shizuru rub his back reassuringly to calm the frightened pup. _Awww..I never knew such a boy would afraid of ghost so much. But, ahhhh….I can't let this opportunity to slip. Fufu…well I should keep in mind that next time I should ask my friend to fake a ghost whenever he's near me. So I can hug him and.._

A fervent blush appeared on her cheek at the memory of her sinful dream. _Am I start to become a pervert. Ahhh..how sinful I am for thinking such toward a frighten pup.._ Gulping down, she tried to form the word without sound like a pervert.

"As grateful as I am to have my natsuki hugging me, S-shall we continue walking, ne, N-Natsuki." Little by little tried to close the distance between their face. _Ah, a little bit. His lips so smooth and delicious. I feel like eating it._

"Ehem…m'kay." Quickly, Natsuki push Shizuru and straighten up again like a gentleman and looking sideway.

The moment interrupted when an earthquake erupted.

"Uwaahh, what was that?" Natsuki look around in questioningly.

Another earthquake. They could hear screaming around them.

"I think we should go to the exit immediately." Natsuki look straight to Shizuru with determine emerald and extend his hand.

"Ara..hai." Grabbing Natsuki's hand, they ran fast toward their exit until another earthquake erupt and the floor below their feet suddenly crumble and cracking.

"Wha…" both unable to react when the floor collapse and they fall into darkness.

….

….

…. [Natsuki POV]

"Urrrgggghhhh…" Natsuki blinked her eyes. _What happened? Where am I?_ Blinking again to rid of the blur, she jolted upward panicky "Shizuru! SHIZURU"

"I never knew My Natsuki like my name so much. I'm flattered."

That provoke a blush on her cheek. Looking to the right, Natsuki see Shizuru standing at the corner of the poorly lit place.

"Where are we?"

"Ara, hmm..I also don't know. It seems like a cave under the park. That maybe lead toward somewhere." Shizuru point toward somewhere behind Natsuki. As she spun her head around, she could see at where Shizuru was pointing. It's a cave like tunnel without any light to lit it. It's completely dark, but surely it lead to somewhere. Standing up and patting her shirt of the dust, Natsuki gulping down her fear. _Dark. Again?_

"S-should we go through that?"

"Ara, where else can we go? I don't see any other option here."

"It can't be help. Is it?"

"As more I like to spend my time here with My Natsuki, I prefer to do it in my room and not here."

Natsuki look questioningly toward Shizuru trying to comprehend the meaning behind her words until it hit her. "Wha..not that, you pervert!"

"Ara. So, Natsuki hate me that he didn't even think about spending his time with me and he even said I'm a pervert?" Shizuru close her hand on her face.

"Wha..No..Its..but.."

"Then, Natsuki think that I'm ugly that he..hick..didn't even want to touch me..hick" with a hurt voice, a sob could be heard behind the hand.

"NO, I mean, Yes..eh..NO…eh…I mean I don't hate you, you're not ugly, you're beautiful to me, in fact you're angel, gorgeous."

"Then…hick…why he don't want to touch me, ikezu!" again another sob.

"Why!? W-why..aaa..I didn't said I don't want to touch you..you see. But.."

"Then, he should kiss me."

"What…?"

"Natsuki should kiss me."

"K-Kiss…uwaaa…stop..stop crying..okay..okay..I..k-kissu you."

"Ara-ara, now where were we?" a hand drop from the face revealing a smile behind it.

_Gack! I've been tricked..again! The nerve of this woman!_

"I think my Natsuki said he want to kiss me." Shizuru said seductively approaching slowly with the glint in her eyes.

Natsuki retreat backward step by step as Shizuru walking slowly nearing her. They stop when Natsuki back reach the wall behind and she was trapped between the wall and Shizuru. Raising both arm to cage Natsuki, Shizuru closing the distance. Natsuki could feel her eyelids heavy and she could smell the lavender in Shizuru hair. Time feels slowing down.

_**Clack**_

Two breath trying to synchronize with each other.

_**Grrrrrr….**_

_Eh!? What's that sound?_ Natsuki tried to focus her eyes toward the sound.

**Clack**

_Don't tell me…_ "Shizuru, look out!" Natsuki pull Shizuru with her averting the incoming black smoke.

"Tsk.." Natsuki grimace at the image in front of her. _Pollution._

The smoke start forming a monster. It glaring hungrily toward them. Natsuki glance toward Shizuru and could see a surprise look on her face. I should protect Shizuru.

"Shizuru, stay behind me." Natsuki step in front of Shizuru and facing the monster bravely.

"Natsuki!?" she could hear a trembling in Shizuru's voice.

"It's okay, I…" Natsuki couldn't finish her word as the monster again lung forward to attack.

Eyes widen. _Shit! I don't have time to evade_. Closing her eyes, Natsuki grimace for the incoming force. A minute went by but nothing happen. Opening her eyes, Natsuki was shock at what reveal in front of her. There, Shizuru blocking its attack with her bare back and extending arms protecting her. Drip of blood pooling on the ground. Natsuki could see sweat on Shizuru forehead before she collapse to the ground painfully. Reaching forward, Natsuki embrace Shizuru, hugging her while her eyes glaring toward the monster. Her fang clenching. The monster sensing the threat, retreat backward snarling.

"S-Shizuru.."

"I…don't…want..my Natsuki hurt." Shizuru reaching her hand to touch Natsuki's cheek, smearing the blood on it.

"I will not hurt. It's you…"

"I'm sorry…I love Natsuki so much. I cannot bear to see he's hurt, even a scratch."

"Shizuru…don't you worry. Wait here, kay. I'll be back to you" Putting Shizuru on the ground comfortably, Natsuki pull her shirt and cover Shizuru with it.

Standing up, she walk again in front of Shizuru, blocking her from the monster.

"Natsuki…." Shizuru look at Natsuki sadly.

"Shizuru, I will make sure we escape from here safely. Don't worry." With that word, Natsuki close her eyes to focus. She still could remember the words Mai chanted. Inhale deeply, she relax her shoulder. _I don't have any choice right now. I cannot keep my secret for I worry about her safety. Shizuru._ Natsuki cast her last glance before she recite the spell confidently. "O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Mysterious and divine, In this space and time. Materialize!".

A blue light shone under Natsuki's feet. Shizuru eyes widen at the form in front of her. The only word she could form at the moment is The Lagendary Silver Knight.

As she materialize, Natsuki lung forward and the battle between the knight and the pollution began. The fight create the quakes and sometimes the force from the impact crushing the wall around them. It end when Natsuki miraculously summoning a sword and thrusting it into the monster. The monster disperse leaving Natsuki standing in her armor with sword still raise in the air. Narrowing her eyes, Shizuru noted that most of Natsuki magic are quite peculiar. _Yes, he is the water element knight class, but, it's in the ice form. Not the water itself. Furthermore, apart from the materialization, Natsuki didn't even recite the spell to invoke the magics. It's weird, even for the sorcerer class._

Natsuki recite the spell to undo her materialization. Her form is quiet beaten. _Hah..hah..I..I should save Shizuru. She's injured._ Natsuki tried her hardest to stand up and walking toward Shizuru. Reaching her destination, she collapses in front of injured Shizuru. _What..what should I do next? Let see…Mai once said to me about healing spell. I guess I can bet on my luck._ Putting her hand on Shizuru arm, Natsuki focusing to invoke the magic. _Focus. Please let me heal Shizuru._

A yellow light come to life. Opening her eyes, Natsuki feel relieve as she successfully manage to invoke the healing spell. Little by little she could see the wound on shizuru side closing and healing. With the little power that she have, she tried to look into Shizuru's eyes, and what she found was overwhelming her. There, Shizuru stare at her, mouth slightly open, and eyes full of warm, maybe a thousand of question swarming in them. The sight are so beautiful. "Shi….." and the darkness engulf her vision. Natsuki collapse but before it ever reach the ground, Shizuru catch the body and hug it. "Natsuki, My Natsuki….I love you"

**Author notes:**

Ahhh…do you expect the next chapter preview…sorry..not this time..it's a secret but I give you the title.

**Next Chapter: Summer Quest**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author notes:  
**

Ohayou gozaimasu,

The chapter have been edited... :( sorry.

If there any questions about the Midsummer, just let me know..or should I answer it in footnote?

Ja, Arigatou gozaimas,

Frau-chan

**Chapter 7 - Hot Summer**

As Natsuki materialized and fought the pollution, Shizuru could feel that every second is killing her. Watching the pollution throwing Natsuki toward opposite wall, Shizuru involuntary flinched. It hurt even watching it. Unable to do anything making it worst. In her weak state, Shizuru hope nothing more than the full moon that could bring back her power. The monster seems too much strong than average pollution that Shizuru had confronted so far. And its even weird as the lack of red eyes on the pollution. Something is out of ordinary. The fight are so fierce and as Natsuki emerge from what dust leftover by the pollution, grateful is such an understatement on what she felt. Her eyes wide in wonder of the true heroic in Natsuki. The more she felt how she come to love the boy. As Natsuki walk toward her, and invoke the healing spell, she force herself to rise, but, the pain on her abdomen stop her in her position. Unable to move, Shizuru tried to convey her feeling in her eyes. _Natsuki. Please. Stop. Don't force yourself anymore. It hurt me so much watching you forcing yourself for my being. Nat…_ Opening her mouth to convey, all she could do is coughing a blood. As the yellow light subside, Natsuki collapse unconscious. Regaining her little strength, Shizuru forcing herself to catch Natsuki in his fall.

"Natsuki, My Natsuki….I love you." Those words echo in her voice. A whimpering sobs finally escaping her lips. The truthful in it is undeniable. The feeling that she felt deep in her heart is true. It never was the backfire of the spell, it never was the charm that binding her. From the start she had already fallen for the young boy. The boy that afraid of ghost and darkness, bravely protect and sacrifice himself to shield her from harm. _When was it start? Is it when they confront in the detention room? No, it when she see him during the new student ceremony. The lost puppy._

In remembrance of their first encounter, Shizuru had decided. Even if now the moon is still hidden by daylight, She had made her resolve. With determine eyes, Shizuru rise. "Hail! I invite into this circle, Of the four ancient elements, The illuminating radiance of lights" the magic circle appear under her feet and illuminate the bright purple light. "O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Mysterious and divine, In this space and time. Materialize". Looking at her trembling weak hand, sad eyes glance briefly on the sleeping figure . _Natsuki. Even in my weakest state, I will be strong for you. For my love for you is real._ "Sun in the east, Moon in the west, be my light, Sustain my spell and do no harm, Heal these soul as rhyme chanted, Healing."

The healing magic took more than she had expect. The pain in her abdomen back. With every minutes pass by, her state become worsen. Shizuru collapse on her knees but still her arm extended forward to hold on the healing spell for as long as she can. Coughing more blood, she push her power to its limit. _Unfortunately, I really hope tonight is Full Moon, I need to recover my mana. Please let it be. The sun light is pushing my mana to its limit._ She smile to herself. The yellow light finally disperse. Tired, Shizuru sit and put Natsuki head on her lap before she drift into her own dream.

…

…

"urrrhhhh…"

"Natsuki….."

"hmmm…"

A hand carresing a cheek softly_. It_ _feel comfortable. This pillow feel comfortable. Haaahhhh…it also smell nice. Lavender…_

Natsuki burried her head deaper into her pillow. A chuckle pick Natsuki's ear.

"Na-tsu-ki…." The voice whisper in her ear seductively. And soon after that, a soft breeze tickle it.

"Hmm…." _My, what a dream I have. I dream of Shizuru's voice_. "Shi-zu…"

"Natsuki..wake up, my knight."

"Waaaaa!" Natsuki immediately rise. Eyes widen finally realize that it was not a dream. "Shi..Shi.."

"Ara-ara. Natsuki saying my name with such intensity. Hmm..what could My Natsuki dream about me?" Shizuru look side way and bitting her lower lips.

"NO! I'm not dreaming anything, per…" she stop before she utter such word again. Her brow twitch. It could be a mistake if she were too hurt Shizuru again. Shizuru will take those chance to trick her again. _Hah! I would never be tricked by you again. Not this time._ Looking around, she noticed they were in the middle of the cave. The sun already color in orange indicating soon the moon will out of its hiding. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three hours."

"I see. Better move before night. When night come, It will more harder to find way out." As she said those word, she rise and extend her hand to help Shizuru up. Natsuki wonder in the back of her head as her body feel light. _Weird. I feel my body much lighter now. Looks like the rest had recover my strength greatly._

Shizuru blushing at the display of gentleness from Natsuki. Gulping down, she tried hardest to respond. Butterfly stirring in the pit of her stomach. "H-hai."

"Let's go. We only have one path to go."

…

…

The wind blow their hair. The fresh air indicating that the exit is not so far ahead. As they walk past the big rock, Natsuki stumble on to something. It's look like a tombstone. Something written on it. Natsuki wipe the dust on it with her hand.

"Shizuru…"

"What is it, Natsuki?"

"Can you read this?"

"Let me see?" Shizuru squint her eyes trying to figure the letter that written on the tomb. "It said 'Sword in hand a warrior clutch stone to his chest, in sword he etched his fading memories, in stone he tempered his skills, by sword attested, by stone revealed. In chamber the zodiacs rest.'"

"hmm..what could that be?" Natsuki mused. Shizuru look at Natsuki as he make his serious thinking face. Something stirring again in the bottom of her pit. Lust. Trying to lighten her voice Shizuru close her distance.

"Na..Natsuki. If I'm not mistaken, you still owe me something." Her voice betrayed her as it deepened more than she expect. She licked her lips.

"E-Eh?"

"I believe Natsuki still need to kiss me, as he promise." The deep voice of Shizuru clearly lace with lust. Natsuki could see the burning passion in the red orbs.

Gulping down a big lump "We-well..urrmmm…c-ca…" Natsuki couldn't finish her word as it been enveloped with the softness of Shizuru's moisten lips. Closing her eyes, Shizuru trying to pouring all the love and passion she feel into the kiss. At first there was resistant from Natsuki, but not long after, he reciprocate the kiss and open his mouth to invite her tongue. Natsuki had close her eyes and lost in the burning passion of it. His hand crawl to Shizuru's waist. With that, Shizuru raise her hand to cup Natsuki's jaw and deepen her kiss. What start as a brief kiss, end with the two only separate as they need air to breath. Both eyes stare into each other. It was Natsuki who broke the staring and look sideway. The faint cologne of Natsuki tickles Shizuru's sense.

"Er..ehem..we..we should get going now. Shi..shizuru."

Without much word, Shizuru kiss Natsuki's cheek before holding Natsuki's hand. Together they walk toward the park exit.

Reaching their exit, Natsuki again scratch his cheek. "N..ne, Shizuru. Can I go to your council room tomorrow?"

"Ara-ara Natsuki. I never knew Natsuki so eager to see me."

"No. Not that, Shizuru." Natsuki giving a death glare. "I..I want to borrow your computer to research on something."

"Ara. Ma, Natsuki. You can visit anytime you want. The student council room always open for you. My arm also always open for you, My Natsuki.." Shizuru intently whisper her last sentence with sensuous tone.

Natsuki gulping another big lump, and Shizuru could swear she heard it clearly.

"J-ja, I see you tomorrow, then. Tomorrow we meet. Okay. In-In the council room. The room. Make sure you there, okay. I..Well, now, I-I should go that .. You see, that way, the road there. I go road. So…So..urmm… You take care, then…Shizuru." Again Shizuru could hear her name being said in such a gentle tone even thought he stumble one every words he said. His cheek blush in pink color and his eyes down cast. Hand in his pocket. Shizuru bite again her lip at the display of Natsuki's cuteness. She could feel the urge to pounce on him.

"You too, My Natsuki." With that Shizuru once again touch Natsuki hand and kiss his cheek before walking off.

Unknown to Shizuru, Natsuki look at her retreating back like a lost puppy.

….

….

"Kaa-san, Tadaima…!" Natsuki close the door behind her and reach for the staircase.

"Kami! What happen to you Nat-chan?"  
"Eh? Hurmmm…nothing. I just have a little accident. Yeah."

"Fuuhhhh…" her mother sighed. "well then, go take a shower and then we can have dinner together. I want to have some talk with you."

"hai, Kaa-san." Natsuki hurriedly ascend the staircase to reach her room.

After the cold refreshing shower, Natsuki join her mother at the dinner table. Throughout the dinner, her mother keep silence, and sometimes, she would sigh. As the dinner end, her mother look straight at Natsuki with fond eyes.

"Natsuki..I want to tell you something important. Some secret that I kept from you."

"Kaa-san?"Natsuki gaze questioningly toward her mother.

"It's about your real origin. Your real mother."

"R-real mother? What do you mean, Kaa-san? I don't understand." Shock was an understatement on what she could feel now at the revelation from her mother. She's in denial. Thousand of question swarming in her head. Her mother exhale, arise then as she take her seat next to Natsuki, she held Natsuki's hand firmly. Eyes still fond and gentle, but something else also in it. Sadness. Solitude.

"Your real mother, giving you birth on 15 August in the land of Windbloom Kingdom. That is the other dimension of this dimension. One month after you were born, the house suddenly burst open and two Royal Knight enter your house with weapons in hand. That's when your mother realized, the family is in danger."

As her mother continue to tell her of her family tale, she listen attentively.

"When the light disappear, and your mother nowhere be seen, all of your mother's memories already embed in my mind together with your mother mana."

With the end of the story, Natsuki try to process all the new information that been given to her. Tears slid down her cheek as she thinking of her real mother.

"Are…" Natsuki gulping down the lump in her throat. It felt hurt. "Are my real mother still alive?"

"I don't know, Natsuki. She...she's quiet beaten that night, the injuries..."

"The Kingdom…" Natsuki gritted her teeth. She could taste copper on her tongue, hatred in her heart. Mai once told her of the Windbloom genocide. It was far from her imagination that she was one of the genocide victim that manage to survived. And her mother. Her real mother. She could be dead. Her mother could be sacrifices herself for their family safety. What about her father? Too many questions, none have answer.

"Kaa-san….." she could feel all her energy drain from her, a sob resound in her tears. Her mother as gentle as she could, embrace her and rocking her through the night until the dream world envelope her.

…

…

**Monday, 2.00 pm**

A sliding door open, and Natsuki enter the council room. "Hmm…" Looking around, searching for Shizuru, the room looks empty apart from the already logged computer. Stepping inside she yelp as an arms encircle her waist. "Natsuki should come earlier. I'm crazily miss him" Shizuru whisper smoothly. Then a kiss on his cheek. Deep red blush is the prize Shizuru get after. "Gomen. I-I was asleep in class. And unaware of the time."

At that Shizuru chuckle. "It's okay, love." Shizuru parting and stepping aside. Natsuki then proceed in front of the computer, key in the search term and click. Shizuru sitting opposite the desk contently watching all the emotion display on Natsuki face. Smile fondly at the image. Sometimes, Natsuki eyes would flickered toward her and a blush graze his facial immediately after.

"Huh…It seems I can't find anything here either." Natsuki sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

_Ahhh, he looks tired. How can I heal him?_ Shizuru muse to herself.

Natsuki rise and began to walk to the door but was stopped when Shizuru grab his hand.

"Shizuru?"

"Natsuki…My Natsuki."

Natsuki's eyes widen and his face show shock like a cornered puppy. At that, Shizuru closed their distance and embrace him. The fresh mint cologne on Natsuki's neck smell nice and comfortable to her sense. Natsuki's back press on the wall behind. Shizuru kiss Natsuki's neck. _Natsuki neck felt smooth_. She noted as she licked it. At that she could hear a moan escaping Natsuki's lips. The moan encourage her more. Reaching up, she kiss his cheek._ And I felt no roughness in him as I would feel with other man. Its far from gross, I'm not feeling gross at all, instead I felt I want to devour him right here and now._ She then capture Natsuki's lips with her own and deepen her kiss. Hand wildly tugging and pressing the strong muscular arm. _Such a strong arms_._ I want them to embrace me._ Reaching down the hand and felt the finger twitched. _Oh I wished to felt the finger._

Natsuki whimpered. She felt hot. Shizuru hand cupping his jaw and her tongue flicking Natsuki's. Natsuki shuddered. His hand pushing Shizuru trying to separate the distance. Shizuru moaning pleasure and grinding her hip on Natsuki's hip. Opening Natsuki's two upper shirt button, Shizuru hand seductively moving down to the belt and it rest there. It was when Shizuru pull down his pant's zip, Natsuki yelp and abruptly push Shizuru. Face to side with his eyes close tightly. Closing back his pant's zip and distance himself far from Shizuru._That's was close_.

"A-anoo..Shi-Shizuru. Go-Gomen. We can't." closing back her shirt's button.

"But, Natsuki..."

"No. We…ehem.."

"Natsuki didn't love me?" hurt in her voice.

"I-I…I..well, council room..gulp. I didn't say...aahhh...Gomen. Give me time."

"Natsuki…" Shizuru step closing the distance. Hand stretch reaching for Natsuki's cheek.

"BUBUZUKE!" the door open violently with a loud thud and an angry face of Haruka come into view.

"Ihavetogoseeyoulater!" Natsuki took the opportunity to dash out and onto the hall way.

Glancing back between the smoke left behind and Shizuru, Haruka raise her left brow. "What was that?"

"Whatever does Haruka mean?"

"Hmmm..I have something for you."

….

….

"Okay, boy. Remember what I told you. Stay out of danger!"

"Wooff!woff!" The dog wiggle his tail. Natsuki exhale. She can't help bringing Duran together with her when said dog refuse to let her go by herself.

_Now, where was the tomb?_ As her flashlight catch said stone, Natsuki kneel down and read the words on the tomb. "Sword in hand, a warrior clutch stone to his chest, in sword he etched his fading memories, in stone he tempered his skills, by sword attested, by stone revealed. In chamber the zodiacs rest." _Whatever does it mean? It maybe some clue toward something. Maybe the 'key'._ Natsuki brought her flash light toward the cave path and walk further down the cave until she reach at the dead end. Looking for another clue, she remove the dust on the wall in front of her. Her flash light caught another written words. _As expected. Hmm…_

"The sword of might, the stone of magic. The warriors of right, forever protect the light."

As she end the quote, another quake occured. Natsuki distance herself from the wall.

"Grrrrrrrr….woff!woff!woff! Grrrrrrr" Duran sense the incoming danger.

Natsuki run toward Duran and hold his neck. Suddenly a light shone on the words and from the wall emerge a figure clad in full golden plate armor and helmet covering its face. Standing tall in front Natsuki, the figure move its hand and stretch its sword. At that, the beam shot from its sword toward natsuki. Grabbing Duran, Natsuki leap evading the attack. _Pollution? No! Then what?_

"Hey. Who are you?" Natsuki yell and the only noise she heard from the figure is growl and it again leap forward commence another attack.

"Tsk…." Natsuki glare angrily at the figure. "Duran. Stay far from here." Natsuki instruct her dog and her dog obediently follow. "Woff!woff!"

"Good boy.." Natsuki smile toward her dog and turn around facing again her opponent. "Materialize!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Author notes:  
**

Another chappie.

When Shizuru said that "My love is different from yours", what she meant is her love is possessive and..ehem..more libido. that because so far, only she make the move and initiate the kiss...like a master and puppy..so more to one side libido..I guess, you all don't agree with me?

But still, umm...enjoy reading.

Frau

**Chapter 8 – Summer Quest**

"Arghhhh!" another groan escape Natsuki lips as she thrown again toward the wall. The wall then crumble and together with her collapse to the cave floor.

The pollution needless to say, very strong to Natsuki disappointment. Neither her magic or attack give much impact on it. Much more, it also has an ice magic. It decreased the damage point. Natsuki wince. Blood trickle down her face. Rising to her feet, she tried to stabilize her stands by leaning on her sword. This..this can't be. I need to retreat for now. I can't fight it. Cough escape her and she spit her blood. Copper taste linger on her tongue. Under her gaze, she could see the torn on the armor she inflict from earlier attack. The black smoke emerge from holes. So, there's no body in the armor. It's an empty armor after all. Natsuki made her own conclusion.

The pollution leap again toward her, raising her sword she block the incoming attack. Sword clash with sword, the blazing spark lighten the darkness in the cave. It swings another attack but, on her energy drain state, she blocked the attack. Luck was not on her side when the sword graze her left waist and she again thrown to left wall from the impact.

"Woff!woff!" Duran bark. Maybe he worried about his master. "Duran..stay." Natsuki look at Duran reassuringly. "Wofff! Grrrr!"

Unable to stand up, Natsuki lean her back to the wall. The pollution walk toward her, sword raise above her. Natsuki grip tightly on her sword and raise it horizontally above her head and wait for the incoming impact. The incoming sword stop in the air as Duran leap onto its head. The dog knock it. "Duran!" Natsuki scream, shocked.

The armor figure back away , raising its arm, hand clutching the dog and throw it toward the wall. The dog yelp. "Duran!" Natsuki hastily running toward her dog leaving her sword on the ground. Reaching the dog, Natsuki embrace it and stroke its fur. The dog whimper in pain. "Duran…." Natsuki hold him close. Tear fall on its fur. Wet tongue wiping her tears and another quiet whimpering escaping from him. With his last whimper the dog went limp. "No! Duran..NO! DURAN! Don't die. Please…." Natsuki hold her dog closer again. "Heal!" but nothing happen. "Healllll!" still. Natsuki sob. "HEALLL!" her voice trembling. No light from her. Suddenly, the dog little by little envelope in bright blue light. Like a fireflies the dog's body disperse until all disappear flying toward the night moonlight.

The pollution again walk toward Natsuki and raise it sword above her. _I don't care anymore. Duran. I'm sorry. I brought you here. I…_

Again the sword came vertically from above her. Natsuki glare at the pollution. It then stop.

Wide eyes, Natsuki saw a blade makes its way, wrapping around the pollution's sword and stopping it in the air.

"The moon is out. You're quite a hunt, I see."

A smooth voice echo from the shadow_. I know that voice somewhere_.

Her mysterious rescuer finally step into the moonlight. Purple robe elegantly wrapping around a nice body. Brunette hair flow smoothly behind and blown by the wind. Fierce red eyes look attentively at her. Hand clutching pole like weapon with blade at one end stretching to the pollution's sword.

"Shi…"

"Ara. I'm happy to see you too, My Natsuki. Therefore…rest!" One hand extended toward Natsuki. "Hail! wind and water, peace the mind, close the eyes, sleep!"

As the purple light envelope her, Natsuki feel her eyelids heavy. Unable to stay awake, Natsuki given up all her will and sucumb to her sleepiness.

Tired body lump on the ground. Shizuru took the opportunity to reach Natsuki and carry her bridal style.

"Pollution-han. I'm not interested in fighting you. So, goodbye for now."

…

…

"Natsuki…." Shizuru eyed the sleeping form after she put him on the futon and tucking the sheet.

Reaching her arm to touch the smooth face of the young boy, her thumb slowly trace the lips. The moist and full lips. _Such a delicate boy._ Something stirring in her again. Tracing the jaw line, her touch linger there before its go downward, opening the upper button of his uniform and the index finger touching the neck. Natsuki's cologne mixed with his sweat intoxicating her. Moan escapes her lips quietly. Standing up, she untied the sash of her yukata and slip it down. The fabrics slides down her porcelain skin and bundle on the floor. Now she standing there naked in her glory. Beads already glistening her forehead. Cradling the sleeping form she closed the distance between their lips, but then she stop. Snapped open her eyes. _What am I doing? I am taking advantage on Natsuki in his unconscious state._

Biting her lips, regret creeping in her heard. "Natsuki….." she whispered and kissing the cheek before she raise. Picking up her yukata she glance again the sleeping form. It tempted her so much.

A whimper escape Natsuki's lips. Tears sliding down her cheek. _He has a nightmare?_

"Master…"

"Wha? Where am I?" bright light blinding her vision

"Master…"

Spun around, Natsuki tried to find the source of the voice.

"Master…"

"Where are you? Where am I?" Natsuki turn around in panic.

All she could see is nothing. Everything in white, no ground, no wall, no skies nor the ceiling. It just plainly all white and she was standing nowhere.

A figure emerge in front of her slowly. The white fur flow softly, a soft loyal eyes watching her. The big canine stand tall few feet above her.

"Wha…"

The canine then kneel in front of her. "Master..hear me.."

"D-Duran?" Natsuki narrowing her eyes. "Is that you, Duran?" Petting it head, the gigantic canine fur still as soft as she remember. Tears running down her cheek.

"Duran…. I'm sorry."

"Master…" The canine raise its head and look straight into Natsuki eyes. "I will always with you. Call me, and I will come." With his last word, the canine again disperse little by little.

"NO! Duran! Wait! DURAN!"

Natsuki raise, arm reaching forward. Panting heavily. Looking around, she spotted Shizuru sitting next to her. She could feel her cheek wet. Wiping her remaining tears she found that she in the old japanese style room. She had been crying.

"Natsuki….."

"Where am I?"  
"In my house. Don't worry, this house is where I always take my time alone, so nobody is here."

"I see."

"You should rest a little bit. You have a slight fever"

"Shizuru.."

"I…" Shizuru look sadly at Natsuki as she began. "Even though I'm the sorcerer of the moon, my first priority is to save you. Hence, I'm sorry for putting you to sleep."

"ummm.."

"Rest more, love." Shizuru raise and proceed toward the door sliding it open.

"Thank you, Shizuru."

"No need. I do it because I love Natsuki."

"umm..I love you too." Natsuki look sideway but her gaze are distance. Again lost in her own thought.

Smiling, Shizuru exit the room and close the door behind her. "But, My Natsuki. My love is different from yours."

….

….

Still in her uniform, Natsuki sit at the balcony of the house. A small puppy then come to her feet and yelp. Petting the puppy's head, Natsuki smile inwardly. "Duran….." a sad smile grace her lips. The puppy then lick her hand and yelp again, maybe sensing the sadness from them. Another yelp in the distance could be heard. The puppy ears twitch. "Go now, your mother calling you." "Woof!" The puppy rub its head on the hand before it ran and disappear behind the small hole in the wall of the garden.

The evening wind blow peacefully. Leaning down, Natsuki could feel her eyes heavy.

"Natsuki. Would you like some…" Shizuru's words stuck at the display in front of her. There, Natsuki sleeping peacefully. His untied hair cascade down his face. His tired eyes hiding the amazing emerald behind it. The lips so smooth for a boy, look delicious. Gulping down, Shizuru kneel in front of him. Tucking his hair behind ears, Shizuru close the distance between their lips…

"WAAAHHHH! YOUUUUUU!"

Shocked, Shizuru stand abruptly and turn toward the intruders.

"Ara, Armitage-han. Shall we have a talk in the garden?" politely, Shizuru hand gesture toward the backyard garden.

…..

….

"BUBUZUKE! EXPLODE TO ME NOW!"

"It's 'Explain', Haruka-chan. Ojou-sama, please…" Yukino chimed in.

"THAT WHAT I SAID! BUBUZUKE, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLOSION TO MAKE! WHY ARE YOU KISSING THAT BOY!"

"Again, it's 'explanation', Haruka-chan."

"I believe it's my own problem for a matter, Armitage-han, Chrysant-han."

"IT'S NOT JUST YOUR PROBLEM! IT'S THE KINGDOM PROBLEM! YOU ARE THE PRINCESS OF THE KINGDOM, FOR GOD SAKE! AS THE ROYAL GUARD, I MUST STOP YOU FROM ANY OUTSIDE PILLATIONSHIP"

"Haruka, It's 'relationship'." Yukino corrected again.

"I-I…" Shizuru sadly downcast her eyes.

"Did he know your secret?" Yukino asked. Shizuru look to her side averting Yukino interrogation.

"KILL HIM!" Haruka voice rang. "WE MUST KILL HIM"

"No. Please….I…I love him" plead Shizuru

"Love!? He's an outsider." stated Yukino.

"I MUST RETORT THIS TO THE KING!"

"It's 'report', Haruka-chan"

"NO! You must not…I…" again, Shizuru eyes cast downward. Hope that she can find an excuse. Anything that can save Natsuki. _What should I do. What I tell them?_

"I can feel a mana trace on him. He also mana user, isn't he?" Yukino undoubtedly can trace mana when she near someone. Especially if someone has just after using their magic. She has that ability in her.

"We….don't kill him. We could find information regarding Schwartz from him." Shizuru tried to convince them. Hoping beyond hope that they will spare Natsuki, or giving her chance to save him. "I think…" she stopped at the sound of bushes from behind.

Unable to suppressed her anger anymore, Natsuki emerge from behind a tree. Jaws clenching and eyes glaring dangerously toward Shizuru. Anger, betrayed, furious…it's all showed in the green orb.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki snarl. Walked toward the three.

"Natsuki, let me explain…" reaching her hand to touch Natsuki's cheek, Natsuki suddenly slap the hand out of his face.

"There nothing to explain. One thing are clear to me, You are with the Kingdom. The one killing million of people in genocide. My mother, my family….!"

"Natsuki….." Shizuru clutching her chest. She could feel pain.

"Are you satisfied now? Toying with me? Hahah…I bet you're laughing behind me." Natsuki took a step back, and spun around. "I don't want to see you again in front of me. If I do, I make sure, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" the threat from Natsuki's voice is unmistaken. Natsuki then run toward the garden exit leaving Shizuru behind. Shizuru drop to the ground on her knees. Tears flowing down her cheek, and her eyes lost its glint. "Na…."

Natsuki could feel the revenge inside of her boiling again.

"WHAT! YUKINO! STAY HERE WITH BUBUZUKE. I HAVE TO CATCH HIM."

"Hai, Haruka-chan."

"HUMFTT…" Haruka then raise her hand toward the sky "HAIL! I INVITE INTO THESE CIRCLE. OF THE FOUR ANCIENTS ELEMENTS, THE SOLID STRENGTH OF THE EARTH!" the green light shone under Haruka as she scream her spell with full force that it's deafening Yukino ears. Yukino close her ears with her hand.

"O GREAT ANCIENT ONE, I CALL UPON THY PRESENCE, BOISTERIOUS AND DEFINE, IN THIS SPACE AND TIME. MARERIALISE!"

"…"

"….."

"…..?" Haruka blinked, nothing happen. Haruka still clad in her school uniform.

Yukino sweat drop.

"Haruka… it's 'Mysterious' and 'Divine', and 'Materialize'"

"Urrrgggggghhhh" Haruka grumble. "O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Boi.."

"Mysterious" Yukino chimed in.

"My..Mysterious and Di-divine. In this space and time. Ma-Materialize?" even though the spell left Haruka lips not as loud as before and unsure, green light shine around Haruka, and as the light disperse, she already clad in green armor, chain mace in hand. With a satisfied smile, she leap forward running after the boy.

….

….

"SPOT RIGHT THERE, BOY!"

Natsuki has reaching the forest behind the school ground when a big ball of mace suddenly crush the ground in front of her. The fierce force manage to stop her in track. Looking upward, Natsuki could see Haruka standing on one of the tree branch hold one end of the mace.

"YOU WILL NOT GO ANY BARTER."

"Huh?" Natsuki glare at Haruka form. "The kingdom…" Natsuki sneer.

Leaping from tree, Natsuki now could see clearly Haruka form.

Haruka, clad in green armor, had a golden helmet covering half her face. The Kingdom Royal Crest embed on her left chest with yellow cloak flutter behind. As she land on the ground, smirking, the force from her landing leaving the ground crush under her feet.

"Tsk…" Natsuki clench her hand. "So you want to die badly…"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT, BOY!"

"…" standing straight, Natsuki look directly at Haruka with a challenge in her eyes. "Materialize.." at Natsuki simple word, Haruka eyes widen.

"OHOOO…WELL THEN, DON'T DISAPPEAR ME."

"You mean 'Disappointed', do you?" Natsuki mocked.

"Yes, that.." Haruka lung forward and commence her attack."..what I mean!"

As time goes by, clash of two weapons still rung in the forest. Two figures leap from tree to tree, and sometime one figure would flown back and again, both metal clash again.

"Hah!Hah!Hah!.." Natsuki panting heavily.

"I MUST COMMIT, BOY. YOU'RE QUIET GOOD."

"Shut up!"

"FULL OF HATRED I SEE…" Haruka again smirk that it sickening Natsuki in her stomach.

"EEEYYAAAARRRGGHHH!" Natsuki thrust her sword with fierce force but Haruka manage to evade the attack. Natsuki's attack are unorganized, the swing are full or rage. Leaping backward her left foot touching her ground, immediately, Haruka kick and lung toward Natsuki again. Striking her mace again. Suddenly a fire boomerang knock her mace out of its momentum. Looking at her intruder, Haruka retreat her mace and grimace.

"Well, well, welll..if it's not the mysterious Earth Royal Knight." At those word, Mai come into view. A red mafla covering her face.

"MAI!" Natsuki yell.

"Ack!..You..!" Mai point her index finger toward Natsuki, eyes widen. "You shouldn't reveal my identity in front of her!" at the word 'her' Mai point it at the Royal Guard.

"What? Why?" Natsuki question.

"Look..she's with the Kingdom, I'm the Schwartz, idiot. If she know who I am, it easier to catch me."

"Mai, she is Haruka."

"Suzushiro Haruka? As in Haruka the monkey?" Mai asked and Natsuki nodded confirming.

At the mention of Haruka name, Haruka lift her helmet and reveal her smirking face.

"So, the Fire Knight is Mai…Tokiha Mai…Let me introduce myself properly this time. I am Brigadier General Haruka Armitage, The Royal Guard of the Windbloom Kingdom. I hereby attest you for commit rebellion toward the Kingdom."

"Hah! Catch me if you can, monkey" Mai leap and stand beside Natsuki, boomerang in her hand. The mafla thrown to the ground. Both Natsuki and Mai commence a fighting stance.

"pstt..Natsuki..we need to escape from here."

"What!?" Natsuki bewildered

"We can't fight her head on. She's too strong for us. And, I don't have time for this." Mai whisper from behind her hand.

"Umm…"

"Fire! Soaring from the west, break the east. WALL!" as Mai yell the spell the tall wall of fire erupt from the ground on Haruka's feet. Haruka stomp on her ground and the ground crumble. As the fire wall disappear, both Natsuki and Mai nowhere to be seen.

"Tsk..they expect!" Haruka grumble before retreat.

"Natsuki…" Mai said after she saw Haruka had gone.

"Mai, I have something to tell you." Natsuki turning to her side facing Mai with seriousness in her voice.

Meanwhile, Yukino had finish cast a spell of bound on Shizuru. "Even if my spell cannot lock your mana but at least for now, it will cut half your mana power. Please refrain yourself until we return to Windbloom."

Shizuru silently surrender to the order.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:  
**Ohayou gozaimasu, with the 100th review from PostronimV, I now present you Chapter 9 of Midsummer.

AS chum-sa had mention before, the relationship between Shizuru& Natsuki just like Master and puppy. but now that the puppy has rebel against his master...rawr! more to come...

and like PostronimV-san said, natsuki jump into conclusion too fast..but isn't she always like that? When i watch Mai-Hime/Otome, I have this mental image that Natsuki is somewhat always making her own conclusion and sometime reckless (like the bra incident), but there Shizuru with calculated judgement and action. so, I hope to received your review so I can improved the story more sensible to you all. My deepest gratitute.

Frau-chan

**Chapter 9 – The Obsidian Stone**

"So.." Mai look directly to Natsuki "This is the cave?"

"Yes…." Said Natsuki simply. There a sadness in her tone. "…come on"

As they reach the dead end, Natsuki walk cautiously at first, but when she noticed that the area is clear, she approached the wall again.

"Now, where the pollution?" Mai asked skeptically.

"I…" as Natsuki look around more with her flash light in hand "I don't know."

"There something written here." Mai said looking closely at the words on the wall. "Hmmm.. 'The sword of might, the stone of magic. The warriors of right forever protect the light.'? What does…" Mai step backward as again the ground quake. Natsuki pull Mai together away from the wall immediately. Just like before, a figure in plate armor emerge from the wall as a queue, Natsuki and Mai materialize ready to fight.

"So.." Mai look at Natsuki, "..this is the pollution you talk about?"

Natsuki nodded confirming Mai's words.

"Okay, Natsuki. Lets fight it together!" with that last scream, Mai leap forward, boomerang in hand attack the pollution.

…..

"Now…hah!...hah!..hah!.." panting, Mai took her step backward. "Na-Natsuki, this is tough enemy…hah..!hah..!" Natsuki had lean her back on the wall behind to support her. Both already beaten badly. Blood trickle down from Mai's forehead. "I should summon Kagusutchi.."

With that, Mai stand straight, crossing her boomerang at her front "born from the rage of flame, come forth my child, Kagusutchi!". From under the ground, the flame circle appear and the dragon emerge from it.

"Hey..hah..hah..why didn't you summon it earlier, Mai?" Natsuki asked catching her breath.

"You know, summoning a child took much mana. I thought we can win without child…I go first this round…Kagusuchi! Forward!" Mai lung toward the unnerve pollution with her child. The fierce battle start again. Natsuki look from Mai behind. Clenching her wounded arm and gritting teeth. "Hey! Natsuki! What are you doing!" Mai shout from the battle. "I need you help here. Hurry up!"

_A child. Do I have one? But what..how do I summon it?_

…_.Duran…._

Natsuki eyes widen. Suddenly she realized.

Smiling to herself, plunge her sword on the ground and extend her arm on both side she called. "MY CHILD, COME FORTH, DURAN!"

As she scream, a howl resounding in the cave, blue ice circle form in the ground. From it, a gigantic wolf like white dog emerge. The big dog then kneel in front of Natsuki, and she took the chance to stroke its ever soft fur. "Duran…"Kissing the forehead of the canine, Natsuki murmur tenderly.

Turning back toward the battlefield, Natsuki could see Mai and Kagusuchi fighting the fierce battle with Mai began to slow down. "Come, Duran. Let's go." Natsuki lung toward the battle with Duran by her side.

Mai and Natsuki attack the pollution with both magic and weapon. The pollution seems to know both magic, the ice and the fire. But something pique Natsuki, the pollution know which magic should it used on them. As it attack Mai, it using the fire magic, while when it attach her, it will switch to ice magic. It was when Natsuki realize something odd and draw up a plan. Pulling Mai sleeve, Natsuki motion for them to discuss for a moment, while giving order to their child to back them.

"What is it Natsuki?"

"I have a plan.."

"I'm hearing" Mai grin.

"Did you notice? The pollution attack us with our own magic type?"

"Hmm..now that you mention it…yes."

"Mai, do you know any way to combine our magic element and form the attack?"

"It might be hard, but it's worth trying.." Mai nodded. "The spell is 'element with element, dark and light, fire and water, unite..'and then said our own element."

Natsuki nodded "Okay…" Natsuki look at her child. As if understand his master, Duran breath the ice storm from his mouth with a howl. That will give the moment for Natsuki and Mai to commence their attack.

"Element with element…" As soon as Mai recite the first verse, Natsuki follow suit, "Dark and light, Fire and Water, unite Fire!"

"Unite Ice!" Both extend their weapon toward the pollution and the storm of fire and ice emerge from their weapon encircle each other element and merging as it strike the pollution.

Duran and Kagusutchi leap out of the attack range, while the pollution turn toward the attack, sword in hand shielding it. Natsuki increase the attack power. At the impact the pollution pulled back and its sword chink. "Mai!" Natsuki yell. "Natsuki…Now!" with that both increase their attack power and the attack force burst more ferocious as finally swept the pollution. As the light and flame disperse, the pollution is gone.

Mai crush on her knees, panting. "G-gosh, Natsuki…hah..hah.." Natsuki smile toward Mai.

The ground quake again. "EEEEHHHH! WHAT!? AGAIN!?" Mai abruptly stand in defense. But this time, the quake erupt as the wall rise and reveal the golden chamber behind it. Mai eyes wide with wonder.

Natsuki walk toward the chamber followed by Mai behind.

"Wow! What are these?" Mai look around. So did Natsuki.

High above on the wall written another letter. Natsuki read it aloud so Mai could heard it even though she currently scan the area.

"The Lion War. Behold the twelve heroes of the Ivalice Alliance. May their will carried on.

King Ivan Kruger of the Aries,

Lord Fujino Xeves of the Windbloom Kingdom,

Sir Tokiha Ken of Zipang,

Knight Yuuki Shouta of Zipang,

Knight Minagi Hiro of Zipang,

Sorcerer Tokiha Maki of Zipang,

Sorcerer Mizuno Chrysant of Windbloom,

Knight Eizenbern Greer of Windbloom,

Knight Yuki Hallard of Florence,

Sorcerer Sakura Senou of Florence,

Knight Kagura Armitage of Aries,

Knight Sugiura Aoi of Aswad "

At the mention of her family name, Mai walk to stand beside Natsuki and read the letter on the wall to confirm it.

"Tokiha? Why would my family's name mention in this dimension?" the question meet no answer.

Scanning the area again, Natsuki walk to the altar. There, stand five enormous golden statues, all in their version of plate armors, hands on their weapons. The statue at the center seems smaller and shorter from the rest of it. But from its position which in front of the four, the crown on its head slanting slightly to left, the design of his armor plate, crest on his chest to his sword, Natsuki acknowledge it as the King. One statue stand on the right of the wall next to the chamber door. The armor is identical to the pollution before. Sitting next to it is a lion statue that Natsuki thought look identical to the monster she had defeated before.

"Mai…." Natsuki point to the statue.

Mai follow Natsuki finger. "The pollution?...No…" More question with no answer.

Three of the statues clad in sorcerer robe and stand far at left wall of the chamber while three statues also clad in knight armor stand on the right wall. All in all, the total of the statues is twelve. Natsuki turn around from the King statue and examine the floating dark red stone at the center of the altar. Extending her hand to touch, it was immediately meet with electric surge. "ouch!" Natsuki flinch.

Mai approach Natsuki, eyes focus on the stone. "Barrier.." as she state matter of fact.

Examine closer, Mai chant a spell quietly, the electric force again appear circling the stone.

"Natsuki, it's the lightning spell. The spell of cosmos. An ancient spell." Mai look again straight at Natsuki. "Natsuki, only you could dispel it. Try put your hand around it and cast an Ice spell to the barrier."

Natsuki do as Mai said. Soon, the ice freeze in the circular and grabbing the ice sphere, it then break. Natsuki grab the stone. Something stirring in her heart. Anger, power, greed, vengeance. She felt want to laugh but she hold herself.

"Thank you for helping us finding the great sorcerer stone"

A suave male voice alarm them and from the cave four figure come forward.

Natsuki glare at their intruder. Reito smile smugly, Haruka and Yukino walk behind him and lastly, "Shizuru…." Natsuki snarl the poison in the name. The betrayal that she felt clutching her heart. The anger and the killing impulse boiling inside her. Gritting her teeth in rage and her eyes flash fury. She could feel copper on her tongue.

"Natsuki!" Mai shout snapped her from her deep fury. _What was that? _Natsuki astound. _I have never been like that before. Even if I angry and hurt toward Shizuru, but that deep dark feeling, its…strange._ "Are you alright?" Mai ask with concern.

Looking back at Shizuru, Natsuki nodded, "ummm.."

On finding Natsuki eyes on her, Shizuru hug herself. The regret, sadness and guild she felt painfully clamped on her heart. "Natsuki…" Shizuru whisper.

Apart from Shizuru, all three intruder already clad in knight armor. Haruka in green, Yukino in yellow and Reito in his black armor. All have the Royal Crest on their left chest.

"Now, hand over the stone" Reito begin.

"Over my dead body" Mai counter.

"BY THE POWER OF WINDBLOOM KINGDOM, I ORDER YOU TO GIVE US THE SPOON!" Haruka bark.

"Haruka, it's 'stone'"

"THAT WHAT I SAID, YUKINO!" annoying evidence on Haruka face.

Inserting the stone safely into her pocket, Natsuki glance to Mai as a signal to force their way out. It was hard to fight the Royal Guard after the encounter with the pollution, which they now admit is not the pollution, but the chamber's guard. Their child already disappear when they defeat the guard and to summon again their child, they need mana power. That's what they hope they have more right now. The mana power to escape from the Royal Knight. Three of them. No. Four if you include Shizuru. But Mai still doesn't know what element did Shizuru posses. So, the more they have to be cautious. From their armor and weapon, Mai could comprehend Reito element is Fire and Yukino…she might be the wind. Haruka undoubtedly the Earth element. That's mean, they are on disadvantage side here. Since they both are of opposite element, while Fire and maybe the wind element if merge would be strong. Granted, they are out of mana power.

The moment pass in silent as both side focus on each other, ready for battle.

"IIIAARRRGGGHHH!" Haruka first lung forward direct her attack to Mai while Yukino leap toward Natsuki. Reito stand on the background eye fixing on Shizuru as she fidget looking down on the ground. Sadness still etched in eyes.

Mace clash with boomerang and silver sword clash with twin sai. Pushing the limit of their body, Natsuki and Mai tried their hardest to hold on as long as they can and find any opening to make their escape. After all, fighting in their state would be reckless and clearly they have little chance to win. Not after they have using most of their mana to fight the guard before.

As the battle between two side prolong, Natsuki tiredly lean on her sword for support. Yukino took the opportunity by firing the wind element. Letting go off her sword, Natsuki use both her hand to form the shield. Holding on, the blood trickle down her forehead. Wincing and closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth. A fire beam suddenly reach from her side and she was thrown to the wall. Her armor soon disappeared. "Tsk. That why I told you to recite the spell properly, baka Natsuki!" Mai scolded. Without the protection from her armor, the impact took its toll, her head knock on the wall and she immediately unconscious.

"Natsuki!" Both Shizuru and Mai shout at the same time. Averting her gaze from the battle in her front, Mai unable to avoid the mace. She blown back to the same wall not far from Natsuki.

"You could've save our time just by surrender the stone." Reito said with a smirk on his face.

Shizuru glare at Reito. Apparently, Reito had sneakily attack Natsuki. It's not a fair fight.

Approaching the fallen Ice knight, Reito reach his pocket and grab the red stone before return to his position earlier. Haruka had been back to stand beside Yukino.

"Now, hmmm…" Reito look at the stone closely before extend it toward the two fallen knight.

Mai grimace. The pain on her abdomen crucifying her. Trying her hardest to stand again, it meet the failure and she again drop down. Panting heavily. Soon the red light engulf the stone and it then shoot toward them. Closing her eyes, Mai wish luck on their side as she call the strength to defend from the incoming attack. On her knees, painfully Mai extend her hands forward "Holding the protection of the moon and sun, destroy the calamity in the northeast! SHIELD!" The fire wall rise shielding them. The shot is too strong, and Mai began to lose focus. Her vision start to blur. As she nearly close her eyes, she abruptly open it again as she see the purple light taking the attack head on and shielding them.

"Kai…Kaichou?" Mai exclaimed in surprise.

"Tokiha-han…Kannin na…" said Shizuru with sadness in her tone. "Take Natsuki and escape from here, hurry.."

"But…."

"Hurry..I can't hold on too long on this."

"Y-yes.."

A laughter echo from the other end of the chamber, coming from none other than Reito. "Oh..No you're not going anywhere." With that Reito increase the stone output and the attack become much stronger than before.

Shizuru coughing a blood. Pieces of beam had slip through her shield graze her face and robe. Blood trickle down her cheek and she hissed.

"REITO! STOP! YOU COULD KILL HIME!" Haruka voice loudly bark.

"Nobody command her to help the rebel" Reito reason.

"Even so, they are already beaten. They can't move anymore. As I can see now, you are attacking Ojou-sama." Yukino support Haruka. Both Royal Knight now facing Reito.

"I SAY STOP!" Haruka bark again with threat in her voice.

The shot from the stone increase again more fierce before it stop leaving Shizuru kneeling in front of the rebel. The smokes of burn emerge from her body as the after effect of the fierce attack.

"humpfftt.." Reito spun around and walk leaving in silence. Yukino glance again toward Shizuru with sympathy before she also walk after Reito.

"Bubuzuke…" Haruka opening her mouth trying to convey something but immediately close it and follow behind.

Panting heavily, Shizuru collapse to the ground as darkness take over her vision.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
**This one is un-beta, I will do it later. Been busy lately. Sorry.

Please review.

Frau-Chan

**Chapter 10 – The Obsidian Lord**

Blinking twice, Natsuki trying to regain her vision. Her head feels heavy and her body aching.

She had been lying on the ground, hand at side. Turning her head to scan her surrounding, she found Mai standing at the opposite wall. Her back facing Natsuki as she attentively looking at the wall. Natsuki push her back from the ground as she trying to sit. "Mai…"

"Oh..Natsuki. You're awake." Mai answer as she turned briefly toward her.

Scanning the chamber again, Natsuki found Shizuru lying not far from her. As if answering her mute question, Mai explain to her. "She's been injured and tired… Helping us. Casting the shield to take on direct hit from the stone earlier." After a brief silence, Mai continue "A chain spell has been cast on her, so her mana has been decreased significantly. I… I noticed her robe and circle earlier. She's a Moon sorcerer. Luckily, its now full moon. So…she will recover fast."

Natsuki averting her gaze from the sleeping form. Tears trying to creep out her eyes, swallowed down, she close her eyes. She could still feel pain in her heart.

"Natsuki…" Mai said without turning from the wall.

"Here's written the story about The Lion War. The war are between the Ivalice Alliance also known as the Twelve Zodiac Heroes and the Obsidian Lord, Nagi de Artai." Facing Natsuki again, Mai said in a grim tone and scared face. "Natsuki, we have made a big mistake. The stone that we retrieved is the evil obsidian stone. It will bring calamity and destruction once again. We have to stop it."

….

….

"Your Majesty The King, I hereby announce the arrival of the Royal Knight of the Windbloom Kingdom." The guard declared.

"Proceed! And leave us alone" the king voice reverberate in the empty throne room. The guard bow before he retreat.

Haruka, Yukino and Reito walk into the throne room and stop in front of the king.

"Your Majesty, we have successfully retrieve the 'key' from the other dimension." Reito said, kneeling in front of the King. Haruka and Yukino follow suit, politely bowing their head.

The king have a smile on his face as he laugh loudly..

"Yes!..Yes!.." he stand. "Now, Knight. Let me see it."

Rising, Reito walk toward the King.

"AHHHHH!" the voice of the King alerting Haruka and Yukino. Both lift their gaze as they witness, Reito has standing in front of the fallen king.

The king grunt in pain. Smile plaster on Reito face. Standing up, both knight glaring at Reito reaching their weapon " .Ah.." Reito said in singsong "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I would accidentally injure..No..maybe kill the king. Now, would I?" Reito step on the king chest as he pick up the King's sword. "As I expected. This is the sword. The mythril sword..HAHAHAHA!" Reito laugh maniacally as he place the red stone on the holster of the black sword. The black smoke surge from the sword. "Yes..YES…HAHAHA…I CAN FEEL IT. This Power..its all mine." Another maniac laughter from Reito. Stare with a mocking eyes at the now fallen king, Reito kick the king from his throne as he take his sit. "NOW…KNEEL BEFORE ME!"

"OVER MY DEATH BODY!" Haruka bark. The king silently agreeing as he also glaring angrily at Reito. "GUARDS!GUARDS!" the door open abruptly and the guards enter the throne room.

Reito laughing evilly again. "KNEEL!" he command.

"Never" announced the king.

"Okay." Rising from his seat, Reito point his sword toward the King. Haruka step in front of the king shielding him. "Good… You two can die together." With that, a fierce red ray emerge from his sword shooting to Haruka creating explosion.

As the dust flies and the area clear again, Haruka, Yukino and the King already gone leaving a big hole on the floor. Reito laugh again maniacally. The evil shone in his eyes.

"Now..where were we?"

…

…

"Nnnn…" Shizuru stir in her sleep. A wet towel press on her forehead again. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with Natsuki emerald orb. Natsuki, notice that Shizuru had been awaken and staring directly, averting his gaze to the side.

"Na…" she couldn't finish her word as again she felt a pang of guilt. Tears attempt to slip through. Gulping down her lump, her lips trembling.

"A-arigatou." Natsuki turning to her side. Shizuru couldn't see his expression. "Mai said."

"A-ah." Shizuru close her eyes swallowing her guilt. It still lingered in her heart.

"Rest." Natsuki turn toward her. Looking at Natsuki, Shizuru could see gentleness in his eyes. "umm.." without much protest, she close her eyes again.

..

…

"I SAID WE CAN'T BRING HER WITH US! SHE'S WITH THE KINGDOM!"

"Natsuki..she help us before."

"IT'S A TRAP, SHE'S A SPY."

Shizuru blink. The commotion had awaken her from her slumber. The bright light blinding her for a moment. Blinking again, she tried to focus her vision. Scanning around, she could see she is in someone room. Motorcycle poster on the wall and the same machine figurine on a tidy desk. Next to it is a picture of a boy with a dog in a wooden frame. The soft bed had a blue sheet. Looking around again, she noticed a male Fuuka uniform hung at the wall. The scent of mint freshen the room. The familiar scent. "Natsuki…." She pronounce the name carefully.

"STILL…." A husky voice yelling loudly from other room.

"Natsuki. Calm down, kid. Sit down will you." A mature voice with kind tone said patiently.

"KAA-SAN, ARE YOU TAKING MAI SIDE INSTEAD OF ME?"

Weakly, Shizuru tried to stand and walk toward the door.

"Natsuki…please." The mature voice again.

"Yes. Natsuki. Listen. She can help us. Having a Moon sorcerer on our side bring us more advantages. And if we tell her about the obsidian stone, the more reason she should be on our side."

"What is about the Obsidian stone?" Shizuru now standing at the door as she lean on the door frame to support herself. All three eyes now focus on her.

"Kaichou.." It was Mai who first acknowledge her.

"Tokiha-han. What is about the obsidian stone?" Shizuru ask again.

"Take a seat. We will explain." Natsuki said without looking at her.

"I make another drink for you. Come. Sit down. Would you like a coffee? Tea?" a motherly figure that look alike Natsuki standing up and gesture for the seat.

"Tea please. Ookini..anoo.."

"I'm Kuga Saeko, Natsuki's mother."

"Ookini, Kuga-han."

"Yes. Hurry up, sit. Don't mind Natsuki here."

Shizuru nodded as she walk toward the sofa and seat gracefully. Natsuki grumble not still not looking at her.

"Kaichou. About the stone.." Mai begin. Her tone grim. "Actually it's the evil stone." Shizuru listen carefully the story that Mai had told her. Taking note of every detail about the war, the Ivalice Alliance and most of all, the obsidian stone. Natsuki's mother return with a mug in hand and put it on the table. Shizuru reaching immediately the mug for she felt her throat dry. So much thirst from the weight of the guilt she felt, the responsibility she had to carry. She must return to the kingdom immediately and alerting her father as soon as possible about the stone. Before it's too late.

"Mai.." Shizuru begin. "how long have I've been unconscious?"

"Three days." Mai ask quietly.

"We have to return to Windbloom as soon as possible." Shizuru could sense panic in her voice.

"SO THAT YOU CAN ARREST US?" Natsuki interrupted.

"Natsuki…behave.." Saeko scold in motherly tone.

"Kaa-san." Again Natsuki grumble.

"I would never betray you."

"But you did before.."

"It was not my intention. I..At first, it was just a mere challenge for me. Casting a spell on you didn't work. So…so I approached you to know why. I was afraid my father, The King know of my failure. That's why…I…"

"So I was just a mere challenge for your magic." Natsuki snarl.

"At first yes, you are…" looking straight at Natsuki with pleading ruby, she tried to convey her true feeling "But, I have fallen in love with you. And I am sure. Very sure of my feeling that it is not a charm."

At the mention of the word love, Natsuki blushed. She had then stare directly into Shizuru eyes, try to search for any deception in it, but she sees nothing other than love, passion and honesty in them.

"But… you barely know me…." Averting his gaze again, the blushing Natsuki mumble but Shizuru could heard it clearly.

"It wouldn't matter to me. I have fallen in love with you from my first sight."

The moment pass in silence. The tick of the wall clock now much louder than their breath. We could hear the pin drop if there was one.

"Well then." A hand clapped "That should settle our issue. Mai.." Saeko chime in.

"Now, we have to draw a plan for retaliation. Kaichou, you remember the map of the castle, right?"

"Yes, Tokiha-han. I need a paper and pen….."

….

….

"Take care of yourself, kid." Saeko sadly wave her hand.

"Don't worry Kaa-san. I'll be back. Ittekimasu" Natsuki cast a last glance toward her mother before she step into the magic portal. The vision immediately turn into gray and then she was greet with a tall bulding, somewhere in the alley.

"Natsuki. Let's go." Mai instruct. Shizuru already beside her.

As they arrive at the forest area, Mai stopped. "Wait here. I need to find my friend first. Don't go anywhere."

After Mai leaving, there was silence again. Shizuru haven't said a word since their fight two days ago. She had kept silence and it such an awkward situation for Natsuki. Looking around the forest, she jump at the sound of Shizuru step. "I want to survey the area." With that simple words, Shizuru left her.

Now she's standing there alone. She could hear birds singing in the distance. Looking more carefully, there so much different and weird plants on the ground. Never one she had seen before apart from the grass and the familiar big tree.

ZAPPPP!

Natsuki evaded. Shocked and her reflex kick in. _What was that?_

Another attack coming her way from somewhere. She jump out of the way. She now stare at some rope that glued to the ground. Examine carefully, the rope like..no..its a web..the web went further reaching to the branch.

"Show yourself!" Natsuki bark.

The web continue attacking her.

"Tsk…" Natsuki materialize her armor and attack at the direction of the branch. Her attacker jump out of the branch successfully evading her attack. Now that her attacker out on the ground she could see clearly who is it. The red head, with dark green and yellow armor. A web like pattern embossed on her armor. Unlike most knight armor she had seen so far, this armor define with curves hiding none of its wearer gender. Which clearly shown that the knight is a woman. She had a cat like lime eyes, a smile on her face. Something alarm Natsuki the danger from this knight. She had a prey eyes glued to her. Without much words, the knight attack her again.

Evading, counter attack and defense, Natsuki could now much comfortable with the move as she had face more battle since her first materialize. They fought fiercely, that one or more tree around them were cut down by Natsuki blade. A fire boomerang suddenly fly through, separate them both and manage to stop their fight.

"Can someone tell me, what are you two doing?" Mai voice apparently annoying.

"Ara…." Shizuru had been standing beside Mai.

"Hahahahahha…" Now her attacker laughing nervously. She had turn her attention toward Mai. "I though he's with the Kingdom."

"Nao…" Mai narrowing her eyes. "Though…I think you already know, I'm with him just now."

"Nope" the Nao girl reply Mai innocently. "I'm taking my break when you arrived."

"Quit it Nao." Looks like Mai didn't take the bait. "Nao, this is Natsuki… and Natsuki, that is Nao. She's with us. Please be careful with her. She can be quit trickery" Nao grin. Natsuki shudder. _Why did I felt like I was being hunt down by this Nao when she looks at me like that._ Nao then look again toward Mai, and Shizuru. As if answering Nao, Mai introduce Shizuru. "Nao. This…." Mai gulped "this is Princess Fujino Shizuru of the Kingdom"

A moment past by in silence. Nobody move. Mai was ready if Nao going to attack Shizuru.

"Welcome to the resistance Schwartz, Hime" Nao bow slightly toward Shizuru.

"Ehhh!" Mai exclaimed.

"What?" Nao left brow raise.

"That was just anti-climax. Why didn't you shocked?"

"Should I?" Nao look again sceptically at Mai "Ahhh…I forgot." Nao smile sweetly and clap her hand. "Now…ummm…where were we?"

"Urrrrggghhh…" Mai grumble. Totally annoyed.

"Come on. Don't waste more time." Nao gesture her hand and somewhere in the forest view, a transparent veil split into two. Nao step through the veil and she disappeared follow behind by the visitors.

Stepping through the veil like portal, Natsuki now greet with small community. There are few houses not more than ten scattered around a big one in the middle. Not far from the houses, she could see an archery field. Hens, ducks and goats running and walking freely. A man tampered a sword and the clink sound of metal clashing.

"Natsuki, Kaichou. Welcome to Schwartz" Mai proudly announce.

They walk toward the big house in the middle of the small community. As her hand touching the double big door, a loud voice resonance from inside the house.

"I SAID SPIT ASIDE. YOU HAVE TO EVADE IT NOT BROKING IT.!"

"Haruka, its 'Step' and 'Blocking' "

"Hmmm….hahahaha?" Mai laughing nervously. "That sound familiar…"

_Sure that sound familiar. _Natsuki raise her left brow.

CHINK! DUSH!WHACK!

"SPOT IT! NOW, LET START FROM THE BELIEVING!"

"It's "Stop" and "Beginning", Haruka"

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

"Maybe I had fought Haruka so much that I begin to hear her anywhere." Mai said nervously. Nao had a mischievous smile plastered.

Gulping down, she push the big door open.

Inside the house, Haruka had a mace in her hand in her offensive stance. Ready to commence an attack.

"HARUKA!" Mai exclaimed. "Hail! I invite into this circle, Of the four ancient elements, The fierce blaze of fire, O great ancient one, I call upon thy presence, Mysterious and divine, In this space and time. Materialize!" without wasting time, Mai materialize and leap toward Haruka with boomerang in her hand. Swinging her boomerang vertically from above Haruka head,

"EEEIIIKKKKKK!" Haruka yelp, blocking the attack with her mace.

CRACK

The mace handle broke into two and the boomerang went through it knocking her head. BAPPPP!

"Haruka!" Yukino voice rang and run toward Haruka. Seing Yukino, Mai jump back and ready to commence another attack. Reaching Haruka, Yukino support her to sit. Hand on her forehead touching the big bump. Haruka eyes in a spiral.

"PPFFTTTT….HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Nao laughing. "THAT WAS PRICELESS!OH MY GOD! MY STOMACH HURT!"

Mai utterly had a confuse expression on her face. Looking at the laughing Nao, she sense something is off. Turning her head again toward fallen Haruka, she then realized. Haruka was not in her materialize knight armor and her mace is just ordinary mace with wooden handle. It now broke into two. With a bewildered face, eyes widen shocked "E..EEEHHHHHHH!"

Mai shriek. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" pointing her index finger toward Haruka.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA..T-THAT WAS HILARIOUS." Nao laughing crazily drop to the floor.

_Someone telling me that this Nao person is wicked._ Natsuki took the mind note.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Summer Camp**

"Now..where were we? Owhh..pftt…"

"Stop it Nao. It's not FUNNY at all" Mai annoyed. She had already back in her usual clothes.

"Pftt..Listen Mai-chan. They on our side now. The KINGDOM has new King. The Obsidian Lord they called" a moment of silence try to process the new information.

"Otou-sama…" Shizuru voice broke the silence thinking about the fate of her father.

"And…Hime, I have someone you would like to meet. Come." Nao gesture for Shizuru.

"Be careful with her Kaichou. She's trickery." Mai warn again. Nao chuckle. "Don't worry..I will not RAPE her." Natsuki eyes widen at the word 'rape'.

Shizuru follow Nao to another room upstair. As Nao open the door, Shizuru could see her father, now lying on a bed. Reaching for her father "O-Otou-sama" she embrace her father. Her father hissed.

"Ahhh.. Otou-sama." Shizuru surprise as she notice the bandage wrapping her father shoulder and chest.

"ahh..My daughter. ..It's alright. Just a little scratch." Her father trying to sit.

"I'm sorry..Otou-sama. I have disappointed you."

"No, My daughter. You're not. It's is me who failed. As your father, and….as a king."

"Otou-sama…."

"I'm sorry, my daughter." Her father reaching for Shizuru cheek and caress it gently. "I was blinded by greed and bloodlust. I don't remember when was it started. All I remember is that when the knight present me a black sword that he'd founded, I was amazed by it's overwhelming power. I know, something is wrong with it. I know the evil start to lurking inside me..but, I cannot stop myself being swept away. I was lost."

"Otou-san…"

"Until….Reito took that sword from me, I finally awake and realize my mistake. But it was too late. Reito now reign the throne just like the prophecy told. The destruction of the kingdom has began. The kingdom now in chaos." After a moment of silence, the king sigh.

"Shizuru..My Daughter. I'm so sorry. I have failed you greatly. I failed being a father to you, I failed being a king to my people.." her father sob sadly. "and I have failed to stop the destruction. It was all my fault."

"Otou-sama…" Shizuru tightly hug her father.

Seeing the sadness and deep regret in her father words, Shizuru patiently embrace her father and stay with him throughout the day.

Unknown to them, Natsuki was standing outside listening to the conversation. Quietly, she descend the stair and back to the bar.

"So, how was she?" Mai asked.

"…" No answer came from Natsuki.

"Luckily, I was able to teleport to the forest nearby with the help of the teleport stone I've found in the cave before the attack reach us." Yukino explain.

"and I found them in the forest with the king wounded deeply. The shot on his shoulder is deep and the healing is very slow even though Alyssa has cast the Cure spell on him few times already. Alyssa said maybe the weapon that cause it has the death element."

"Speaking of Alyssa…where is she?" Mai search someone within the crowded.

"Owh..she's been back to Aries yesterday to do some research. She said something about the Obsidian stone and the Mythril Sword." Nao explain while filling her nail.

"And…Mikoto?" Mai asked again.

"Your cat been going to the mountain area. She'll be back when she's hungry. Don't worry." At the mention of the cat, Mai blushed. "She's not my cat."

That pique Natsuki's interest. _Mai has a cat?A female cat. _She had pictured an image of mountain cat in her head.

"Well.." Mai standing up. "I'm going to kitchen. It's already past lunch time, and I bet you are all hungry.." turning around to leave.

"MAIIIII!" a black round figure jump out of nowhere immediately clinging to Mai.

"Speaking of the devil.."said Nao. Eyes still glued on her smooth filling nail.

"MAIIIIII! I'M HUNGRY!" the small child whining, tears in her eyes.

"Hai..hai..Mikoto. I cook your lunch first, okay."

"YEAH!"

Mai walked toward the kitchen with Mikoto still clinging on her.

_That was Mai's cat?_ Natsuki had surprise look on her face. As if know the question in Natsuki head, Nao chuckle.

"Now..THAT is Mai's cat! Be careful with her, she feisty" Nao standing and walk toward the exit "Ahhh..My rest is over. I need to go back to my post, or Captain makes me the pink sentai again." Nao shuddered.

….

….

**The next morning**

Natsuki descend the stair toward the bar. As she reach the bar, she could see new and familiar faces talking, bickering and some are fighting with each other. Haruka as always, fighting with one of the Schwartz. Maybe she training him on close combat. While Mai as always, serving Mikoto with a big bowl of ramen. Shizuru sitting next to her father together with Yukino talking about something with paper in front of them. Nao nowhere to be seen, maybe she's on her sentry. The new faces are another red head tied up weirdly with a labrys in her hand. Another hand holding a rope that tied to a man dress funnily in pink. She laughing maniacally. A bright yellow hair short girl sitting next to a white haired woman with indifferent face. The said yellow head girl had a glasses and currently reading book while the white haired woman just observe her. Two more girls in some corner seems to cuddle comfortably with each other while one sometime giggle throughout their conversation.

"Oh..Natsuki, You're awake. Good Morning. Now, take a seat while I get you your breakfast" Mai said as she walk by.

Scanning the area, Natsuki found another empty table at one far corner. Walking there and taking her seat, she was unaware of the ruby eyes looking at her with longing. Mai return with ramen in hand. Tasting a little bit, she note that it taste delicious. So she slurp down the meal hungrily. But in the middle of it, something is missing. _Hmmm..ooohh.. I forgot_. "Mai, do you have mayonnaise in your kitchen?"

"Wait." Mai then return again with a bottle of white substance in her hand.

Scooping a large spoon into her ramen, she continue to devour it.

….

…

"Now that everyone is gather, except for Nao and Akira, let start our meeting!" the red head from earlier announce loudly. Everyone quiet down and focus their attention to her.

"Okay,hmm… first I want our new members to introduce themselves. You first.." She point at Haruka.

With a confident look Haruka standing. "NAMES HARUKA ARMITAGE. I WAS THE BRIGADIER GENERAL OF THE ROYAL KNIGHT. MY MOTTO IS POWER, BEAUTY AND GUTS. ELEMENT EARTH!" she had clenching her hand in a fist hoist at her front.

"I like you. You can be my Green Sentai!" the red head pointed to Haruka. They both smile to each other. Some plot playing in their head. "Now next!"

"My name is Yukino Chrysant, nice to meet you all. I was the Second Lieutenant and adviser to the Brigadier General Haruka in the Royal Knight."

As Shizuru and her father finish introduce themselves to the crowd, it's now Natsuki turn.

"Natsuki"

"….." after a moment of silence. "That's all?" the red head asked.

"What else you want me to say?" Natsuki look defiantly.

"From?"

"Fuuka."

"Family name?"  
"Kuga.."

"…"

"What?" Natsuki snarl.

"Magic?"

"Ice."

"You mean Water element."

"….." Natsuki raise her left brow.

The red head sigh pointing the index finger to her forehead. "Okay, now our turn. I AM SUGIURA MIDORI. THE CAPTAIN OF THE SCHWARTZ. AGE SEVENTEEN. MY MOTTO IS FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE! . MY ELEMENT IS EARTH..HMMP..HMMP" she look straight to Haruka, in which they stare at each other smugly before continue on.

The yellow haired girl standing and bow politely. "My name is Alyssa K. Searrs the holder of the Sun magic and this is Miyu Greer, Wind Knight. We are representatives from Aries." came the small voice from the Alyssa. The white haired one still in silence. Face indifferent.

"and as I see, you already meet Mai?" the captain gesture to Mai.

"Hahaha..even so, Captain. My name Mai. Tokiha Mai. I'm a Fire Knight and this is Mikoto." She point to Mikoto that once again clinging to her waist. "She's the Fire Knight also."

"The two lovey dovey over there is Chie Hallard and Aoi Senoh. Chie is Earth Element, while Aoi is Water element." Said Midori as she point to the two people at the corner.

"Two more that didn't present here. Yuuki Nao is on sentry, she's the Wind Knight. Another one is Okuzaki Akira, she also Wind Knight. That end our introduction. Now we go to our retaliation plan."

"First…" Alyssa melodic voice cut in. "I have to tell you something about the Obsidian Stone and the Black Mythril Sword." Standing again she began telling about the history and the information she gathered in her research about the two items. As she ended her talk, all that present had a grim on their face as they realize the risks they will take.

"Now.." The captain said with a solemn in her voice. "If anyone want to withdraw, now is your chance." Looking around, but nobody moved from their place.

"I WILL FIGHT! WHO'S WITH ME!" she yell.

"ME!" Haruka first answer loudly.

Natsuki sign_. Are all Earth Element Knight the same stupid loud one?_

As if on queue, the other following after, yelling their fighting spirit to never back down.

"FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE!" again Midori yelling her motto raising her labrys in the air. "YEAHHHH!" came the uproar reply.

_Stupid peoples._ Natsuki mused. Smiling to herself.

…

…

As a plan, Alyssa has being back again to Aries to draw a plan with the Aries Kingdom to battle the Obsidian Lord. The King also gone together with them. They have two weeks to prepare. The plan was while the Obsidian send his soldiers to the battlefield fighting their long time enemy, they have a chance to ambush the castle and defeat the Obsidian Lord himself, and most importantly destroy the obsidian stone forever. The Windbloom Kingdom and Aries has been on enemy term since the prophecy and the genocide incident. Battle between the two nations never ceased to end. The rebellion Schwartz has been gaining support from the Aries for supplies. Aries, to show their trust, appointed their best sorcerer and knight to help the Schwartz, Alyssa and Miyu. At first they didn't believe of Alyssa's abilities, but time have proved her power. The Sun sorcerer is quiet capable of Light and Time magic. Although, her small stature and weak state is a drawback, she always sticks to her friend, Miyu for defense.

Nao, sometime going back and forth for her sentries. She seldom spending her time in the bar. While, when she had her time off, she utilized it fully by annoying Natsuki. That has been going on since day 1 Natsuki took a step into the Schwartz. Her drink had been spike with salt, when she open a door, a bucket of water drench her, walking outside, she had step on another trap and next thing she knew was, she hung upside down by a rope. She swear she could hear Nao laughing in the background. It was day 3 that finally Natsuki snapped. She was alone during one of her training session throwing knife on some target. Left brow twitching, she freed herself from the annoying webs that manage to trapped her.

"THAT'S IT, NAO! COME OUT COWARD!" Natsuki bark loudly. She heard chuckle and it's not mistakenly from none other than Nao.

"Tsk…Materialize!" Natsuki change into her armor and with sword in hand she attack the nearby tree. Nao jump out and land on the ground at the middle of the area. Tongue flicker out licking her claw, like a cat after eating.

"Grrrr….. you…" again lung forward attacking Nao.

Just as the wind, the bearer of the wind element is much faster in motion. Nao can evade easily every attack that Natsuki commence since she fast and her armor seems much lighter.

"haha..is that how fast you can get, pup?..looks like you only know how to bark" said Nao mockingly.

"Shut up and fight me head on, spider!" again swinging her sword. but not only Nao evade it, she also able to stand on her sword and smirk at her.

"Owwhhh..how boring.." she yawn.

"Grrrraaahhhh!" Natsuki increase her attack speed and power. In her anger, unconsciously, she triggered more power. A whirlpool of wind encircling around her feet, and swinging her sword, it became too fast that Nao unable to evade it on time. As a result, the sword manage to graze her cheek. Blood running down to her jaw. She hissed. Hand covered her injured cheek.

That elicit anger in Nao and she began to fight seriously. Grunt, growl, crush of falling trees, explosion and yell could be heard at the site. Sometime they curse and mocking at each other.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO SPIDER. HAH! AIN'T YOU JUST TALK BIG! JUST LIKE ANNOYING BUG, I WILL CRUSH YOU UNDERNEATH MY FEET, AND THEN I WILL GIVE YOUR MEAT TO THE FISH!"

"OOOOWWHHH..I'M AFRAID, I JUST SOOOO AFRAID. KIDDING! I FEEL LIKE I WANT TO PUKE. WHAT WOULD A SMALL PUPPY DO? WHERE YOUR MASTER, PUPPY? HAVE YOU LOST? HAHAHAHAHA!"

As they ready again to clash their blade, a red boomerang flying across and successfully stop them on their track.

"Will you two be kind enough to STOP YOUR STUPID FIGHT!" Mai had annoying twitch on her forehead. "I can hear you from far away. Look at this place. Oh my God!." At that Mai eyes narrowing into a slit. "When I get back here, I want this place clean and clear. Do you two understand!"

Nao and Natsuki still glaring a dagger at each other.

"puppy"

"spider"

"Grrrr…." came a growl from them.

Mai voice seems to drop more dangerously. "Do you two understand…"

They both yelp at the same time and immediately stand at attention "Yes, mom!" hand in salute. "Good. I'll be back checking on you two again. If I don't see this place clear, there will be no dinner for you two tonight." Mai voice dangerously cheerful and her smile crook a little.

"stupid pup"

"stupid spider"

They both mumble quietly. Looks like the wind and water could never be mixed together. It creates a hurricane.

As days past by, sometime Shizuru would quietly and sneakily visit Natsuki during his training. Sometime, she would leave him breakfast, a toast of sandwich and a coffee for Natsuki. Unable to face Natsuki as she still afraid Natsuki still angry with her. He had all the reason to be angry. He was one of the genocide victim that her father initiate. The king had once giving Natsuki a sword and ask him to go ahead and kill him so that he can revenge her family death. But, Natsuki had thrown away the sword and leave without words.

It was one afternoon, as usual, Shizuru quietly stalking…no..observe Natsuki. She has afternoon tea and cake in her basket seeking opportunity to sneaking through and leave the basket. Natsuki leaning against a tree, quietly resting after a magic training session. He's been pushing his mana power to new limits and found new magic each time and it a wonder how fast he can coop with the new limit and new magic. Alyssa has been his good tutor and teaching him with new magic. Many questions arose about Natsuki's magic. They have known that Natsuki is a water element knight and casting an ice spell is usual amongst high level water knight. Natsuki came to know Alyssa also have the same ability to cast the magic without reciting spell. So far, as Alyssa mention, it's rare to find a sorcerer or knight that cast a spell without recitation. As rare as it is, only Alyssa and Natsuki have the ability so far. Another mystery is, as proficient as Natsuki with all water element magic, he also can casting a wide type of magic apart from the water element. The time magic, light magic and also life magic. Undoubtly, he also conveniently can casting other elemental magic. It's a wonder as there were no knight can master a wide range of magic like a sorcerer does. Not that they know so far. It makes Natsuki a Knight-Sorcerer class. That reminded Shizuru about their encounter with the pollution in the cave. Natsuki has cast a healing spell on her. But she had been too busy thinking about other thing to care much at that time. If she had known…What if she had known? Does thing turn out differently?

Now, it was Alyssa that realized such potential in Natsuki. Not her. Even though, she also a sorcerer. Sadness tugging at the corner of her heart.

Alyssa had been going back to the bar, taking her rest. Lower on stamina, she cannot exercise for too long. She can be easily tired. During night, she hardly ever going out and just spending her time in her room. Where else, Shizuru will waking up every night to train her magic and improve her mana power. They contradicted each other significantly. The Moon and the Sun sorcerers.

"You can go out. I'm not angry anymore." Natsuki voice broke her from reverie.

Still she feel unsure. Natsuki sigh "Isn't it easier to just sit here rather than stalking me from behind. Its so obvious and I don't feel comfortable." Natsuki pat the ground beside her.

Standing out of the bushes, she had a guilt plastered on her face and her feet glued on the ground.

Natsuki grumble. "Hurry up, woman..I'm…I'm hungry.." with that, Shizuru slowly and carefully walking toward him, take her seat gracefully and opening her basket.

...

Their relationship much better after Natsuki had finally talking to her again. Even though sometime she felt awkward and guilty, she try to stay with him and never miss his breakfast and afternoon tea. Although she should take her rest during day, she patiently waiting nearby with a basket of food like a loyal dog would. She never wished more than Natsuki to forgive her, forgive her family. Being friend again was enough. She wouldn't dare to ask more. During lunch and dinner Natsuki never seat by himself anymore. Sometime he would sit with Mai and Mikoto, and sometime he just sneak quietly beside her. But when it was with Nao, they have a food fight and it end when Mai finally decide to stop them as she order them to clean the area. They would bickering endlessly, but when it came to escaping, they found their same ground of agreement.

When night come, sometime, Natsuki would spend his time training with her. She has become Natsuki tutor for dark and moon magic. Sometime she would emphasize on the light magic and life magic that she know. Helping him in light magic lessen the burden for Alyssa in training Natsuki. Lately Alyssa had been spending more time locking herself and Miyu in the room doing research, and when she out for lunch she would be reading books. During night, Mai would send Alyssa a dinner to her room.

"Now, that's all for tonight, Natsuki."

Natsuki has been panting heavily, tired after training again pushing his mana to its new limit. His mana had been increasing drastically throughout the training sessions they have so far.

"Ne..Shizuru.."

"What, Natsuki."

"Can..Can I ask you something?"

Shizuru gulping. What could Natsuki want to ask her?

"Wha-what is it, Natsuki?"

After calming his breath, he took a seat and leaning his back on a tree.

"Why charm didn't work on you?"

"Ah-ah…" Shizuru didn't realize she has been holding back her breath. "Let see…hmmm…" taking her seat carefully beside Natsuki, she trying to explain in a much easier way to understand "The charmer cannot be charmed. That's how I put it." Looking back at the questioning face of Natsuki, Shizuru continue. "The one who learning charm are immune to it. As they already know the feeling of the charm spell, they know when the spell has been casting on them and immediately..no..unconsciously dispel it. Charm cannot even inflicted someone that know or realized they were being charmed or people had cast charm spell on them. Once they realized, the charm spell broken. Charm is one of the weak dark magic. So, casting it under the full moon light can increase its accuracy and power."

Natsuki nodded indicating he understood. "Then…have you done charm spell on me."

"Nat…"

"Tell me, honestly."

She was quiet a moment before she had a strength to confess.

"Yes."

"So…." Natsuki look downward. Maybe the ground look more interesting to him.

"Did it work... on me?"

Shizuru look at the full moon. In this dimension, they have two moons. One was the red moon, the other is the blue moon. When both moon rise at the same time, it create a purple color light and it's the peak night for Moon sorcerer in which their magic are very powerful. Now is the red moon.

"No." Shizuru answer simply. "I had tried on you. Not just once, but twice… but none of it work. If its work, surely I have you in my hand, and I wouldn't had to plot a date with you. But..I'm grateful for that."

Natsuki blushed. Looking side way.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Natsuki… I don't know." Shizuru hug herself. She could feel coldness creeping under her skin.

There was a shuffle sound from Natsuki, and not long after a cloak wrapped around her. Looking back at Natsuki, she could see gentleness in his eyes.

"O-ookini." Shizuru had blushed a pink shade.

"Ummm.." Natsuki answer awkwardly. Looking to his side and scratch his cheek.

Shizuru closing their distance and as she receive no protest from Natsuki, she wrap the cloak around them as she scoot closer.

_Yes. I just be content with you forgiving me. I didn't dare asking more than that from you, Natsuki. _


	13. Bedtime Story 1 - The Prophesy

**A/N:  
**

****Let us take a break from the war of Midsummer Chronicle for a moment and enjoy the bedtime story..and though, this is not the type of good bedtime story you should tell your child before bed. ^_^;.

Please review..and thank you so much for your reviews so far.. actually I miss Postoronimv and Platina GF reviews... :(

Frau-chan

**Bedtime Story 1: The Prophecy**

After the unrest period of the Windbloom Kingdom, the Lords under the kingdom finally unite and form one nation. The lords has chosen none other than the great family from the Fujino Clan to become their leader and rightful king. As the king ascend to the gold throne, he then change his family name to Viola to distinct their family line from the rest Fujino. People of Windbloom gain their prosperity for over than decades more so centuries. The period of peace and happiness, the crops are yellow, cows giving milk and there were never a hunger or poverty. Windbloom close relationship with their brother nations, the Aries, Zipang and Florence open the kingdom to never end trade and economic growth.

Decades and centuries of prosperity pass down by many lines of the Viola family. The twelve king and heir of the gold throne by then is King Hajime. To the king disappointment, years past by, and he was unfortunately still doesn't have a heir to inherit his throne. Without a child to fill his emptiness, he then come to his elder of the Fujino clan and ask for help. Thus, his brother sadly letting go of his newborn daughter for the king. The princess was then name Fujino Shizuru V. The only heir to the gold throne and princess of the kingdom.

One day, a knight has return from his quest brought back a sword. The king got curious and ask the knight to attend to his throne room. The sword, much to his wonder was black in color. The dark ruby stone decoration on it emphasized it's prowess power. Little that he knows the evil lurking behind the black sword. Upon touching it in his hand, he was immediately captivated. Full of confidence, might, power, and bravery enclosing his mind. The sword giving him the power that he desperately seeks in years of his rule. Thus, King marvel with the sword, hence, take and keep it close as his might and will.

After the fourth purple moon, a mysterious fortuneteller then came to his throne bringing a dire prophecy. Nobody knows who the fortuneteller was, as she was hiding behind the black hood with a staff in her hand. And nobody even realize when she entered the room. But the dreadful news that she bought shocking even to the mighty king. The fortuneteller, step in front of the king, pointing directly at him. Alas, the king aghast. Shouting for his guard in terrify but none came.

The shaky voice then resounding so slowly. "Thou the King will unfortunate to witness the fall of thou reign. Alas, the key of destruction will befall upon thou land. Beings died, lands burning, rivers dried, winds will wipe the soul away, darkness engulf upon this kingdom. A knight, shall dawn onto thou land as the twelve moon shine it's bright purple. Came from the dried land, the one thou had rule over, will raise sword of triumph, who shall then wear the crown which is fall from thou head"

The king, furious. Thrust his sword toward the fortuneteller. As the black sword pierce the rob, it fall to the ground leaving nothing in its awake. The king astound and called his adviser. The adviser was soon whisper guidance to stop the calamity before it ever happen. Not thinking at all, the greed king was then leave the matter to his adviser and he gladly accept the mission in hand.

On the night of the twelve purple moon, screaming could be heard everywhere around the kingdom. Innocent one cried, blood spill and house burned. Ruthlessly, the king shout a command to sacrifice every newborn life. The prophecy was to be blame. The nation Aries, upon receive the shocking news, send their delegate to stop the king. Alas, the king refused, kill the delegate and thus continue the cruel bloodbath. The greed of power and the blood thirst that boil within him soaring. He then attack the brotherhood that they have share for so long and begin the war between the two nation. Zipang and Florence soon follow unwillingly.

On the same night, young mother has been feeding her new bundle of joy. As she put her into her crib, the door of her house rudely kicked open and came two knights clad in armor, weapon in hand. The Royal Crest embed on their chest. Rising their sword above the child, the young mother cast a spell of shield on her child. The knight shocked, but didn't back down so to counter attack. The love of mother, she fighting fiercely with all her might in her weak state while protecting her daughter. Burns and wounds, the mother soon didn't have any choice. Giving her last glance toward her fallen husband, she gather her remaining mana as she summon open the portal to other dimension to escape together with her child.

…"


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N:  
**

ohayou Gozaimasu. This is Frau-chan. Again I would like to give all my thanks to Chum-sa, PostoronnimV, Shadow cub, leeyou and Platina GF. Also all the Guest and lots of name I want to type here, but believe me, it take more space, that stay tune with the fic until now. I really appreciate your concern, advice, and most of all your reviews. It keep me continue to write.

Chum-sa: I'm okay now, physically and emotionally. Tomorrow doc said I can start exercise in the gym. so, that indicating that I'm healthy again. but I still need my continuous medication until I'm fully ready.

Also, I want to promote our new fic; 'With me'. The fic is written by Yaa-chan...and me as co-author in some part.

so, aahh...too long A/N. you must be bored with me. XD

enjoy the fic.

Arigatou Gozaimas~

Frau-chan

...

**Chapter 12 – The Valkyrie War**

"Thanks Akira, signal to us when you're ready." Midori instructed.

The ninja immediately disappeared into the darkness of the alley.

"We will separate in two groups. As Akira report, there are still plenty of knight that guarding the castle. Two of them are the moon sorcerer. It will be hard for us. Group one- Nao, Akira, Chie, Aoi, me and other Schwartz will attack the first wave, and form the defense. Group two- Natsuki, Miyu and Alyssa, Hime, Mai, Haruka and Yukino will enter the throne room where the Obsidian Lord is. Group two, please refrain from wasting mana as much as you can. We group one will support you. Once we clear, group two forward. We regroup once group in the throne room"

"Understood" all member nodded.

"Wait for Akira signal."

The green light flickered from the watch tower of the castle as a signal to start. Quietly they sneak inside the fortress and headed toward the center. Four knights guarding the door, each standing in attention not moving. Midori give signal to Akira. Not long after, a kunai at fast speed flies targeting the knights. As it reached in front of the knight, the attacks reflected.

"Shimatta!" Midori curse shocked. "Now, Hime Sentai..ATTACK!" All troops of group two stand fom their hiding position and marched toward the knight. Weapon clashing.

"Now, Mai..GO!"

Group two slip through the first battle field into the castle and run toward the throne room.

As they ascend the stair, a round of fire shot toward them. Mai step aside. Two sorcerers stand at side by side blocking their way.

"Mai-san, Natsuki-san, Haruka-san, Yukino-san dan Hime, you go ahead. Miyu and I will fight them." Alyssa instructed.

"I stay behind with you Alyssa. It's two on two." Shizuru step close to Alyssa in offense stance.

"I be glad, Hime" Alyssa smile. "Miyu…" the said person nodded before jump forward and creating a gap.

As Alyssa and Shizuru fight the Obsidian sorcerers, the rest run forward to the throne room.

Now, the only separate them between the main battle, between them to the Obsidian Lord is the big door. Determine, Natsuki kicked open the door and there, Reito sit on his throne, smile plastered on his face.

"Ahhh…I've been waiting for you.. what taking you so long, Schwartz?" Reito said calmly, but certainly, there;s evil lurking behind his voice.

"Reito…" Mai snarl.

"Haha..It's Obsidian Lord to you." Standing up, Reito reach for his sword and point it toward Mai. "Now, what are you all waiting for…come.."

"IIIIAAARRRRGGHHH!" it was Haruka who lung first attacking the lord. And the rest followed behind unsheathe their weapons and the leap forward at once.

….

….

"HAHAHAHAHA" a maniac laugh echoed in the throne room. The black knight standing in the middle of the hall, hands covering his face as he laugh become louder. "THE POWER! STAND! MORE! I WANT MORE! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!"

Yukino on the far side of the wall, unconscious while Haruka crawl toward her. Blood seeped down her forehead, coloring her right eyes with red. Mai and Natsuki on their knees, panting heavily, painfully tried to support themselves to stand. Smokes could be seen emerge from their ragged and worn out armors.

"Urgghh.." grumble as she again coughing a blood. Wiping the blood, she glared at the laughing figure that stand arrogantly in front of them. He's laughing. The laughing stop and he look straight to the two knights. A chuckle and then he smile.

"Ah..you all useless. I should I kill all of you." As he said those word, he point the sword toward them and the red glow engulf the sword. The glow began to amplify like a thunder and it shot toward them. Natsuki and Mai closed their eyes tightly, gritted their teeth and grasp of the incoming impact. Minutes went by. Opening their eyes as they realize none have come, they were both shock as they could see yellow and purple light successfully guarding them from the beam. Two figure in sorcerer robe standing in front of them. Hands extend forward forming the shell separating them from the attack.

"Sorry, we come late..the obsidian sorcerer is quiet tough." Alyssa said calmly as Miyu holding her shoulder to support her.

"Natsuki. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."said Shizuru sadly, as she glance briefly toward Natsuki. "Alyssa will cast a healing on both of you. Alyssa-han. While I keep him busy, heal them both."

"Ahh..Hime. hahaha…welcome to my throne room. Hime." Reito stop the attack and smile toward Shizuru.

"Alyssa-han." Shizuru look at Alyssa before she turn again toward the dark lord. "Reito. Stop all this right now. Surrender the sword and the stone."

"Who are you again to order me around? I am the undefeatable..I'm Immortal" laughing, Reito mockingly answered. His left hand covering his face. "KILLL!...Killl!" Covering the wickedness behind his fingers, he laughing again crazily.

Shizuru could hear the bloodlust in his voice. His voice as if twisted into evil growl. Apparently, he has been possessed by the stone. Casting her glance toward Alyssa "Alyssa, I'm going first. Heal them." with determine eyes, she leap forward, naginata in hand.

Natsuki witness the battle in front of her. She could see Shizuru fighting Reito with everything she has. Magic sometime flown from her hand, and the naginata clash with the black sword. Blocking and slashing, but Reito unyielding from his stance.

"Mai, Natsuki. I can't heal you fully. As you can see, Shizuru offense become slower, we need to hurry up."

"Its okay, Alyssa. This is enough."

"Yea..thank you."

"Now. Again." Natsuki smiled toward both Alyssa and Mai. Miyu as always stand beside Alyssa with her indifferent face.

The four ready for the opportunity to slip into the battle sphere.

"NOW!" Mai yell as she throw her boomerang and leap forward. Natsuki follow behind, sword in hand and Alyssa cast the Earth spell. "Earthquake!" the land underneath Reito cracking and tremor, Miyu also leap forward besides Mai.

"AAARHHHH! NO YOU'RE NOT! As Reito raise his sword, as black smoke gust fiercely , cancelling the Earth spell. He swings his sword to blow the boomerang and again it clash with blades blocking Natsuki's and Miyu attacks. His action are swift. With his left hand he throw the explosion attack toward Shizuru. Shizuru thrown to the wall. Grimace, her form sliding down the wall, blood sputtered from her mouth. Something is missing. Unknown to him, Mai has land at the ground to his right side. With boomerang in hand, Mai kick the ground and thrust it.

There was silence in the air as blood drip to the ground from Reito chest. The boomerang fixed at his chest and Mai smile victoriously. Her hand still gripping her boomerang.

"YOU!" roughly, he push Natsuki's and Miyu sword out of his way. The impact thrown them both toward the opposite ground. His free hand then grasp Mai's face and lift it up at his eyes level. A red thundering erupt from his hand and Mai scream painfully until it died down. Mai frail unconscious form thrown to the ground.

"HHAHAHAHA" his laugh cut as he coughing blood. Bending forward and closing his mouth with his hand he support his weight on his sword. "Hahahaha…you think I'm finished. Huh? You think this will end?...I will bring you all with me to hell. All of you! This Windbloom Kingdom will doomed" he laugh again. Haruka had reached Yukino and holding her unconscious friend, eyes looking frantically at Reito form. Alyssa already at Mai side, while Miyu standing near her in defense stance. Ready to protect Alyssa if any harm comes near them. Chanting the heal spell, yellow light glowing from Alyssa hands and it encase around Mai form. "The injury is critical but she will survive."

Natsuki has run toward Shizuru and carry her toward Alyssa. "Miyu, protect them…I will try to stop Reito" as Natsuki put Shizuru beside Mai. Miyu nodded.

Standing straight again facing the dark lord Natsuki trying to think the best way to stop the turbulence around Reito. Reito has lost his insanity. Dark cloud encircling him as he chanted spell in his growl. As he end the song, he cough blood and his form limp lifeless. The sword floating in the air, turbulence surrounding it.

"Natsuki!" Alyssa voiced snapped her from her thought. "Reito…" her eyes gesture toward the fallen figure. "He…the spell that he triggered is Apocalypse Song. It's the life force final stage that could destroyed everything in its way. Also, the sword…it release the destruction forces"

Natsuki grimace. "Tsk…" _What should I do? Ice shield? No, the forces is too strong. The shield could not hold long. Then…._

"Al-Alyssa. Stay here. Form the shield. Miyu, you too…"

"Natsuki…?" Alyssa staring straight into Natsuki's eyes. A determination flaring in them. Natsuki has come to her resolution. "No..don't…" Alyssa plead.

"I have to…please..take care of them…"

"But..Nats.."

"Please…"

Alyssa nodded slowly. Sorrow in her eyes as the lone tears sliding down her cheek.

"Hey…don't worry…I'll be back." Natsuki smile fondly at her tutor. She cast a glance toward Shizuru sleeping form. Shizuru has start to stirred in her.

Tucking the hair behind her ear, Natsuki kiss her forehead.

"Shizuru, I'll be back. Ittekimasu…"

Facing the opponent again with determine eyes, Natsuki activated her mana to maximum. The bright blue light emerged under her feet and engulfed her. Gripping her sword, she walked calmly toward the already dark storm surrounding by thunder.

Shizuru eyes crack open in a slit, bright light blinding her. She could see Natsuki's back as he walk forward. "Natsuki…?" as she realized that Natsuki has plunge toward the fierce dark storm. She was stunt beyond words. Panic tugging in her heart.

A sorrow melody than sung in husky voice resound in the fierce storm. The sad tune of the final spell that will consumed the life force of its caster. "The Apocalypse song!" Shizuru taken aback. "NO! NATSUKI!" She tried to rise and run toward Natsuki, but Miyu stopped her.

Explosions resonate in the room. The ground quake fiercely. The ceiling falling down and soon the black smoke surrounding by the bright blue light emerge from the ground shot toward the night sky. The storm around the force destroying everything in its awake. Miyu has cast the shield and using her back to shielding them from the immense forces.

As the storm subdued, the debris and dust still floating in the air. Shizuru arise on her feet looking toward the middle of the hall. The black sword drop to the ground and it then shattered into dust together with the red obsidian stone. Natsuki and Reito's body nowhere to be seen. One small tearing of the blue cloth ever so slowly fluttering down together with the dust. Undoubtedly, it is part of Natsuki's cloak.

Tears flowing down her face, Shizuru desperately run to reach the cloth that flew with the debris and she stumble on the ground. Looking at the cloth again, Shizuru uttered the name of her love one. "Natsuki….."


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N:  
**

Ohayou Gozaimasu,**  
**

Fully recovered, it will not be long till i will release from this residence. I have become long time residence in hospital, well 2 years if you count the time when I first step into this ward. I'm gonna miss this place. The smell of the quarantine room, sound of doctor and nurse footstep in the hall way during their round, morning greeting from the doctors, young and old, the tests (i guess I'm not gonna miss it, since I still need it) the sound of ventilator machine in the quarantine room. I have grew accustomed to all this. It only few months ago that I thought I would never had any hope anymore, but now, looking at the peaceful afternoon at garden, I still alive and smiling happily. Hoping tomorrow will come with more bright future. I miss the spicy food restaurant I used to go at the middle of midnight, miss the empty walkway when i go to work early morning, I miss my car. :)

Next week (Jan 8&10), I have 2 interview invitation from local institution, then another one on Jan 16, follow by another one on Jan 21. I will be release from hospital on Jan 18, so I will move into my new house, not far from this hospital (so, I can visit certain nurse from time to time). That will make long hiatus for my online time and fanfiction, since I will be busy with my works and life from now on especially, if I do get hooked by any job from those institution.

therefore, enjoy this story until next time.

Frau-chan

ah! I forgot..this story not end yet. Don't worry too much even if the hero get killed. XP

...XoX...

**Chapter 13 – Post War**

The war had finally ended. Darkness dispersed, and the sun rise bringing another days of light and bright future. The soldier on the battle ground at the border of Aries has released from their spell. Dropping their weapons and shield, they surrender to the Aries. Cry of victory echo from the Aries soldier. Shizuru father apparently present at the battlefield smile toward the leader. He approached the general and hug him, laughing happily.

The first squad in the fortress had defeated the obsidian knights. As the obsidian knights awake from their spell, they were shocked to find that they had been tied by a web like rope. Upside down. Nao smiling seductively licking her claw. Midori smiling toward the bright light as the sun rise above the fortress wall. Lifting her labrys, she shouting the victory to the Hime Sentai.

Haruka had survived the wave. She and Yukino buried under the ceiling wreckage. As the strong Earth knight, the wreckage provided shield on them as she hold close Yukino in her arms.

Mai had opened her eyes. But the only thing she sees is darkness. The dark forces had taking her sight. Unable to see, she could only hope Natsuki to reply her as she called for Natsuki's name. Alyssa hold her close and crying on her shoulder. She had realize, that her friend would never answered her.

It was in the mid of summer. The peaceful wind blowing the dust away, the morning sun shining its' warm rays. Birds chirping in the distance, flying from their nest and began looking for worms. Laughters and the cries of victory reverberate in the air. In the middle of the hall, Shizuru still on her knees. Small portion of blue cloth in her hand. Looking at the cloth, tears sliding down her face. Her pupil had been dilated. No smile on her face

….

**1 Month after**

The summer has comes to its end. The yellow leaves flutter to the ground indicating the autumn is in the air. Few leaves flew by and it then landed softly on the ground in front of the silver sword. The sword plunge unto the earth, few flowers of white place in a bundle in front of it. There are no names, no tombstone nor anything that indicating that those small portion of the area is a grave of a hero. Only those who known by heart would always return to the edge of the place and place new flowers. The grave with no body nor the burial ceremony.

A knock could be heard from the door. As the door open, Mai face came sneaking out from behind the door.

"Kaichou, may I come in?" asked Mai. Receiving no reply from Shizuru, she proceed into the room. Her sight were already fully healed by Alyssa's potion. "Kaichou…" she began.

"I want to bid you farewell. I…I will depart tomorrow and I don't know when I will return to Windbloom."

Still no answer from the figure. Shizuru eyes blankly gazing forward. Eyes focus on nothing. No flicker of light in them.

"I wish you well, Kaichou. Please, don't think too much. You have to let him go…. Let Natsuki go from your heart…..we must continue living. If…." Mai voice trembled.

_Natsuki not dead. He's still alive. I will never let him go. I will never forget him._

"…if.." Mai tremble lips tried to form her words and it feel heavy on her. She could feel lump in her throat and her voice stuck.

"If…Natsuki is still alive.." at the words alive, lone tears sliding down Shizuru face.

_He is alive, he said he will return. He will be back. I will wait for him even if it will take eternity._

"He..would want you to move forward and grasp your future. He…want.." Mai sobbed. "you..to be…happy."

_I will not be happy without you, Natsuki. I never will. Without you my life useless._

Unable to hold herself anymore, she reach for Shizuru and hug her tightly. No responded from Shizuru as she just sit motionless in her seat like a doll. "Take care of yourself, Kaichou.". Mai letting go and gaze sadly at Shizuru before she's running out, leaving Shizuru alone again.

The Windbloom Kingdom has signed permanent peace treaty with Aries and all its brother nations- The Zipang, Florence and Aswad. As a result, an academy for training knights from all the nations has been built in Windbloom. The academy was then named as Garderobe Academy. Haruka and Yukino were appointed as the delegates from Windbloom to recruit the teachers and students. To show honor toward the new established brotherhood between the nations, the Windbloom king giving the judgement to select the academy headmaster to the Aries nation. Mai has officially become the General of the Royal Knight. Apart from her duty, she also one of the Garderobe instructor. Mikoto, Chie, Aoi, and Akira were also chosen as the Royal Knight and the academy instructors. The Schwartz has been officially dissolved and the village that were once a base for Schwartz has become new division of the kingdom. They accept the offer happily. Midori has been appointed as the village representative. Proudly she want the villagers to called her 'leader'. Nao become her sub-leader. They were formally become the kingdom officials and received the crest of the kingdom from the king. Alyssa and Miyu going back to Aries three days after the war end. One week after, they taking a break from their duty to visit Alyssa's village and have a long vacation.

…

….

Five months after the ruthless battle with the obsidian force, Garderobe Academy was officially opened. As the winter snow fallen from the blue bright sky, a knight from Aries, the direct descendent from the Ivalice Alliance knight has been officially appointed to become the academy headmaster in a full grand ceremony. In fact, all the Ivalice Alliance knights has been appointed as the academy's instructor. Shizuru was also one, but she still didn't open up to the world. Secluding herself in her room all days in silence, her condition has not improved much after the war. It as if her time has stop moving and she trapped inside her dream world. Shizuru has tried to commit suicide few times by slitting her wrist but every time she tried, she was saved by her father, friends and guards. Sometime she would wander to the garden and looking blankly at the fallen snow.

Apart from her duty as the leader, Midori sometimes spending her time at the Zodiac Knights Chamber and writing a text about its history. As the history teacher of the Garderobe she always reminded her students to learn from the Lion War and the recent war in her drunk state. The nation called the last war as the Valkyrie War. The facts is, indeed, a Valkyrie has fallen in that war.

Like every other day, the king visit her daughter in her room. Sadness in his tone, and his eyes sympathetically looking at the motionless body. Bandage wrapping around her wrist indicating her recent suicide trial.

"My daughter..It's been five month.." after sitting down next to his daughter, the King continue.

"I want you to move on. I didn't asked you to forget him…but I want you to walk forward. Bury the sad past deep in your heart and hold your future. Please, if its not for me, and not for yourself…do it for Natsuki. Let him rest in peace." The king hold Shizuru hand tenderly caressing it.

Shizuru had come to accept Natsuki's death. No tears shed from her eyes as she finally admit to the cruel fate that took Natsuki from her. From that moment, Shizuru had died, her soul had died together with Natsuki. Together with it, her tears also had died.

He expected no reply from Shizuru so he continue to talk. "I….I have engaged you with a knight from our bother nation, the Aries. It is as a prove of our brotherhood and trust toward the alliance. I believe, you know better than not to betray the pact. I put my trust in you, my daughter. Please…this is also for your future. I want you to be happy, and give this engagement a chance. Give your fiance a chance to make you happy. Give yourself a chance to be happy."

With his final word, her father kiss her forhead lovingly and leave her again alone in the room. Leave her with herself and her dream. If she has ever had one.

_I will never forget Natsuki. There were no future, no life without Natsuki._

It was in the afternoon, like usual, Shizuru would rise from her seat and walking slowly to garden. _Natsuki…it's already winter. I really hope you're beside me and enjoy the coldness of it. I want to envelope you in the cloak as we watching the falling snow together._

The winter cold didn't bother her. In fact she like the cold climate. Its remind her of Natsuki. She didn't wear any jacket or cloak to warm her.

Looking up toward the sky, the snow falling to the ground. Spreading her hand to touch the falling snow, she looked at her pale hand. Her wrist marred with few scars. She could feel the sting cold ice in her hand. _Natsuki..why have you left me?. I miss you so much. Life is so unfair. Why didn't you bring me with you. _

Sighing, she look at the white ground and her gaze soon landed onto the flowers that bloom in the winter season. The Snow White flower. The blue flower only bloom during winter and it can survive the cold temperature unlike other flower. It's so beautiful like a roses that it provoke Shizuru to grab it and trash it in her hand. _So unfair_…. Extending her hand, she fold her hand around the flower.

_Why didn't you bring me with you. Every time I try to letting go of this cruel life, why am I being saved. I want to end this suffering. Why didn't you let me? God, why you take away Natsuki from me, but didn't take my life too._


	16. Chapter 14

**A/n :  
**Ohayou Gozaimasu,

Although I've said I will be busy this week, but seem like I have much free time. I got hooked by one of the international college/institute, so, no more interview and job hunting for me. I will start working in February. Next week, I will move into my new house. I have bought an apartment for starter, but I plan to move to a bigger house later. The apartment building is near the hospital and my working place.

I've been rambling about my life again..haha. anyway, who the hell is this new unknown knight from Aries? Can this new person bring happiness to Shizuru? stay tune for Midsummer Chronicle.

thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate it. so, please write the review for this chapter too.

Frau-chan

**Chapter 14 – Blue Winter Flower**

_Why didn't you bring me with you. Every time I try to letting go of this cruel life, why am I being saved. I want to end this suffering. Why didn't you let me? God, why you take away Natsuki from me, but didn't take my life too._

Eyes full of hatred. Hatred toward a life, her unfair life..the life that took away Natsuki from her.

"The Flower are meant to be loved…." A husky voice stopped her.

Shizuru snapped. Her hand frozen in its place. Turning around she saw a figure walk toward her and as it reach closer enough, it then kneel down. Abruptly Shizuru stand on her feet.

_Who dared to interrupted me._ _He will…_

Shizuru examined the figure. Her armor clearly show certain curved at the side and front. _No…she, not he_. She clad in a silver armor with blue cloak flutter behind her. A matching color of blue and silver adorning her sword, and an unknown crest engraved on the left armor chest. Dark blue hair cut short above her shoulder length. From the uniform, the knee length skirt and cloak, apparently she is a knight. The knight kneel down on her knees, head politely bow slightly forward and eyes cast downward.

"The flower….they are meant to be loved since they try to bloom beautifully in their short life."

The husky voice of the knight continue. Without words, Shizuru turn around leaving the knight and walk back to her room.

A knock on her door and not long after, the same knight enter her room.

Shizuru ignore the incoming knight. The same knight walk in front of her and bow. Hand across her chest resting it on the crest.

"Hime, I am your new bodyguard, a knight from Aries, I will serve you from now on."

As she stand straight again, green emerald orb stare directly into Shizuru eyes. Shizuru snapped. _Natsuki!?._ Her pupils contracted. Red ruby stare into the emerald one. Mouth slightly gap. Shizuru stand still as she tried to process the picture in front of her. No words escaping her mouth. But then she close again her lips tightly. _No. Not Natsuki. SHE definitely not Natsuki. Natsuki has died, remember._ Shizuru close her eyes and inhale deeply. _What a sick joke this is?_ Frown was evidence on her face. Walking toward her bed, she lay down with her back facing the knight.

It was past midnight when Shizuru had awaken. Feeling hungry as she had not taking her dinner yet. Raising to her feet, she sense there someone else in her room. Scanning her surrounding, she saw the knight still standing at her previous place. Without much care, she walked toward the door. The knight immediately walking behind her. Ignoring the knight, she exit her room and head to the dining room.

The dinner was already served on the table by the maids. Taking her seat quietly, she noted the present of her bodyguard leaning on the wall. Her eyes looking elsewhere. Shizuru glance briefly toward her bodyguard before looking at her dinner. She didn't have appetite, but hungry get the best of her. She have to eat. Picking up her knife and fork, she start to cut and pierce the steak. The juice seeping through and it spread on white porcelain ware. It look like the blood seeping out of her wrist. Red pupils dilated gazing closely with attention at the seeping meat juice. Dropping the fork, Shizuru bring the knife in front of her. Looking attentively at the shiny silver knife, she then brought it to her wrist. Pressing ever so slowly and gently. _Just a little more, the red juice will seeping through. Just a little more._ Abruptly, a hand stopping her. Fingerless glove hand grab her wrist, and the knife drop onto the table.

"Hime, what are you trying to do?"

Hand still wrapping around her wrist. Shizuru clench her hand as she tried to freed herself from the firm grip.

"Hime…."

Glaring angrily at her bodyguard, she retrieve her hand rudely and slap the guard. Still no words utter from her mouth. Shizuru gritted her teeth and her lips tighten into a thin line. Standing up, she walked to the door and closing it behind her. The guard still walking behind silently.

…

…

Morning sun flaring blinding her. Shielding her hand in front of her eyes, she tried to close her eyes and fall asleep again. Too drained to care enough about her life.

"Wake up, Hime."

It's been three days, her body guard still tagging behind her like a loyal dog she would be. Shizuru start to feel annoyed. She can't have her peaceful quite time alone. Every time she tried to commit suicide, her body guard would stop her before she even tried. All her action, everything she touch, her body guard would carefully look after her, inspecting her every move with her green pupils that she don't know how to comprehend what the owner think. It's desperately frustrate her. Moreover, her bodyguard face, the way she walked..it all remind her back to Natsuki. Frustratingly, disappointing and annoyingly, her body guard conveniently identically look alike Natsuki. The only difference is her body guard is female, and Natsuki is a male. Set the gender aside, she would become Natsuki. Every time she look at her bodyguard she had to remind herself that, SHE is not Natsuki. She will never be Natsuki. She can't be Natsuki. When she tried to wiped all her recollections of Natsuki, that face always near her, taunting her, mocking her that she want to kill herself every moment of breath, to ask for her soul to be free from this cruel fact. Oh how she wish she can be free. Free from this crucifying body, that ache yearning for Natsuki's touch, his kiss. But that body guard of hers always there stopping her. Every time, anywhere.

"Where are you going?" her body guard ask, maybe she's suspecting her when she mutely standing and walking. Ignoring her guard, she walk toward the bathroom. She could see blushed on her body guard cheek. _Natsuki…she look just like Natsuki, she act like Natsuki, she blushed just exactly like Natsuki._

Entering her bathroom, she close the door and look to her reflection on the mirror.

_Natsuki…can't you see. I'm suffering here, alone, without you. The body guard look just like you. I can't take this anymore._

Scanning the bathroom, she tried to search. Looking for something that can end her suffering. It was then that her eyes stop at the bath tub. Slowly, she walk toward the tub and open the tap. The water filing the tab to its full but she didn't close it, instead she open the shower and step inside the tub. Laying down, she could feel the cold water from the shower pattering on her face. Slowly, she dug deeper, diving into the tub. Closing her eyes, waiting for her lung to contracted. Her arms had been hugging herself and her knees raise on the head of the tub. Seconds past, she could feel the air release from her lung and her vision black out_. Finally Natsuki..I can meet you again._

….

….

"Shizuru!..Shizuru!" gentle slap reached her face. Her mind blurred. She coughing fiercely. Liquid sputter from her mouth. Blinked her eyes, she tried to listen carefully…

"Hime!..wake up…come on, Hime!"

Opening her eyes to clear her vision, it was her body guard face greeted her. Feeling the coldness around her, she tried to process the event. As she coughing again, her body guard take a towel and wrapping it around her to keep her warm. She then carry her bridal style to her bed. Without much words, her body guard walk to the closet and taking her dry clothes. Her motion so fluid and quick. Shizuru could see angry, and panic on her body guard face.

"I need to dried you up, or you could have hypothermia. Pardon me, Hime."

Her body guard then unwrapped the towel and she pause, gulping, before she reach her shirt button. Her body guard inhale, blushed could be seen on her face.

"P-pardon me, Hime. I-I need to s-s-strip you o-out of y-your sh-sh-shirt" her body guard stuttered.

She just let the guard do what ever she want without much care. Sometime the guard would flinching and fidgeting. The blush deepen as she were striped off her clothes. When her guard done with her task, she were tucked under warm quilt. A sigh escaping her mouth as she touch Shizuru's forehead to check her temperature. The touch lingered there long enough and then as her guard retract her hand, she felt emptiness again.

The moment felt into silence again.

"….."

"Why..?" her guard voice broke the stillness in the air. The tone full of solitude. But no answer came from Shizuru.

"Why do you want to give up your life so much?"

At the question, Shizuru closed her eyes. Maybe she try to avoid the question, maybe she too tired to answer.

"Hime…"

….

….

Another week went by. Shizuru still in her suicide mode. Trying to commit suicide every opportunity she have. From drowning, slitting wrist, even hanging herself, but all of it failed. Her body guard always arrived in time to saved her. Every time, her guard would ask her why, but still, no answer came from Shizuru. It was a futile trial.

It was midnight when Shizuru take a walk in the garden, accompany by her loyal guard. As always, her guard would follow behind her silently and watching her every action in alert. Touching the blue winter flower, Shizuru lower her finger and meet with its thorn. Blood dripping down her finger. Her eyes dilated watching the blood slowly moving down her finger bringing the hunger feeling inside her. A gloved hand softly touching hers. Her guard brought her finger in front of her and wipe the blood tenderly. As the blood still stubbornly ooze from her finger, her body guard then blushing.

"Ummm…a-anooo…" her guard sound exactly like Natsuki when he embarrassed.

"the torn..I-I need t-to take it out" emerald eyes looks attentively at motionless red eyes hoping for reply.

"w-w-well then, p-pardon me, Hime"

With that, she place the finger inside her mouth. Shizuru wince at the sharp feeling at her finger and then she felt smooth tongue flickering her finger. She blushed at the feeling.

"ehem…now, i-its done, Hime." Her guard said in quiet tone. Blushing deeply.

Shizuru look at her finger. Moist still linger there. Slowly she brought her finger into her mouth. Her guard quickly looking to her side, blushing deeply and gulping.

After another moment of silence, her guard coughing. Index finger scratching cheek.

"A-anoo..Hime, I-I think we should go back inside."

Shizuru complied with her guard, raise to her feet and walk inside the castle without words.

As she reach her room, Shizuru went to her balcony. Sitting on her chair, quietly looking at the purple moon. Her eyes tiredly gazing up and mouth still in frown. It as if she had forgotten how to smile. Her eyes has lost its sparkle for very long time as if nothing ever matter anymore.

Her guard walk to lean on the wall besides her. Arms crossing in front of her white and blue uniform. Today, her guard not wearing her armor. The cross decorate at the front of the white tunic and at the left of the cross is the crest, that were still unknown to her. Under the tunic is white surcoat.

"Ne..Hime?..." her guard began as she wrapping the cloak around herself. "Life is so beautiful. Every time I watch the moon, it always remind me of someone. When I was a kid, my mom always tell me story of the vampire that always searching for its victim every full moon." With that, her guard chuckle. "Every time, I would cry and ask mom to sleep with me…." There was silent before she continue again.

"but, in the middle of night, after I asleep, she would sneak out of the bedroom….I don't know why, but mom always telling bad stories for the bedtime story." Her knight chuckle again.

"One of her story…."

As her guard continue on with her story, Shizuru quietly listen to her with her eyes still looking toward the moon. From that day, her guard always telling her story. Sometimes about her childhood experiences and some other time just random story of illogical fairy tale. Shizuru comes to know that her guard is a descendent from one of the Zodiac Knights. In fact, she come from the line of King. But her ancestor retreat from the nations' administration and live a simple life of commoner. One time in her guard life, she had lost her magic ability. That was not long ago. She tried her hardest to regain the lost ability by practicing everyday and sometime it frustrate her so much that she always failed in her attempt. Until now, she still trying to regain her lost magic slowly but continuously. Shizuru also come to know that her guard have a sister which was an official of the nation although her sister didn't seem like one. She would tell the stories of her sister and many funny and sad time she had with her sister. She also once has a dog, but her dog already died. Even so, she now taking care of her sister's dog, which name is Shiro, also a male dog just like hers.

As time pass by, and the snow had melt, the flowers blooming. Like always she would listen silently to her guard telling stories and sometime it has become her habit to listen to a husky voice mumbling before she would fall asleep. Didn't even realize, didn't even notice or know, since when or how she had stop trying to take the life out of herself.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N:  
**

Ohayou Gozaimasu,

I already answer few questions in review, but I will answer again here:

1) From the beginning of the story, as you read in Chapter 1, Natsuki is FEMALE. But her mother ask her to disguised. So, the fact is Natsuki is FEMALE WHO DISGUISED AS MALE.

2) As the Obsidian Stone Arc end, we know that nobody know that Natsuki is Female, except for her mother. So, Mai, Shizuru, the Schwartz, didn't know that Natsuki is female. That is until the end of the Obsidian Stone Arc. Let just assume that they are too busy about the upcoming war and Natsuki just forgot to explain her situation/gender to all. She think maybe she just want do that after the war end, but then she died.

3) Everyone knew and accept the fact that Natsuki had died in the Valkyrie War. so, for now, let put ourselves in Shizuru situation and just assumed that Natsuki had died, ne? So here, we have Kruger, THE KNIGHT FROM ARIES. and who is SHE? read until end of Midsummer Arc.

4) I hope you all still remember that SHIZURU IS ALREADY ENGAGED. With who? read again chapter 13- Post war.

5) Also, maybe you will confused about the seasons in this fic. As you know, there are two moons on Windbloom, so the seasons is also different from..ermm..earth dimension. Natsuki died in Middle Summer. Then chapter 13, its already Winter, so chapter 14 - Spring until end of Spring when its rain season. so next season will be Blossom (end spring or Vasantha in India, also called Indian Summer) until Fall/Autumn and then Summer again. put it simply (Summer - Winter - Spring - Blossom - Autumn). This is Windbloom and its another dimension. A little differences is interesting. :)

6) About the Moon, Purple moon is on the third month. so simply (Red-Blue-Purple)

so, if you have any question, I will answer it in the review. you can check the review.

Again, thank you to chum-sa, Blackfang, Postoronimv, Platina GF, shurei93,0mauie0, leeyou, amy-kun, dhez13 and guests for stay loyal with this fic. This fic is on its way to finish line, and I will update Hime Of the Star II frequently, maybe 3 times a week so it will finish early. Then I will post new fic "Ice World", T-rated, also Shiznat. urmm...there also upcoming fic in plan. :)

Ja, arigatou gozaimasu.

Frau-san

**Chapter 15 - Spring Sonata  
**

Today like always, Shizuru walking in the garden looking at the flowers that start blooming in the spring. Every season in Windbloom have different kind of flowers. Walking back to the castle, they were interrupted by a knight. The unknown knight already stand in attention.

"Good morning, Hime." The knight bow to her then immediately turn toward her body guard.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have some news for you, Sire."

Her body guard then gesture the knight to wait for here at the middle of the garden not far from Shizuru.

"Hime, I'm sorry." Her guard bowed deeply. "But could you go inside first, Hime. I will be back immediately." Without waiting for the princess reply, she walked toward the waiting knight.

Shizuru couldn't hear anything from their conversation, but from her guard's facial expression, she could see that it is a good news. Her guard smiling and then after dismiss the knight, she turn toward the door.

Her guard stop in her track. Shocked to know that Shizuru was still standing in front of the door.

_Is she waiting for me?_

Hastily, she run toward the princess and bow slightly. "Pardon me, Hime. I'm sorry you have to wait for me."

No reply from the princess as she retreat and continue her stroll into the hall. Unknown to her, the guard smiling fondly at her, pink blush grace her cheek.

…

…

Opening her eyes, she realized that her bodyguard still nowhere to be found. It has been three days since she last saw her bodyguard and listened to her story. She had been sleeping alone in the room. The empty room is so quiet, too quiet that she hate it. It's so gloomy and as silence felt, it's unusually lonely. Closing her eyes again, Shizuru tried to get rid of the feeling that start to tug at the corner of her heart. Time seem tick slowly, inhale, she rose again. Looking around. she feel something is missing, everything is missing, something not complete, everything is not even complete. Walking toward her balcony, she senses the warm sun reaching her dry cheek. It does not feel comfortable to her skin and blazingly annoying. _Where has her guard go?_ Shizuru found that she idly thinking about her body guard where about. _Sadness_. _Is that what I felt inside? No. It is impossible. Maybe she already left me. She had fed up with me, already tired of me. I'm done._ She gulping the lump that stuck in her dry throat. _No. Please..No!._ Closing her eyes she raised her hand to touch her cheek_. I'm all alone again. Why did everyone near me left me? Natsuki..and now, my guard. God, why did you take away ever thing that comes near me._ The feeling came back again to her. It seem so long since those feeling boiling inside her. The feeling to see blood. The feeling of slipping through the abyss.

…

…

Its already night and her room was dark when she awoke. Abruptly she rise trying to seat, but the thump in her head can't be deny. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Careful." The voice of her guard chime to her left.

Shocked. Immediately turning to her left, she saw the green eyes of her guard looking at her with care. The event in the afternoon coming back to her mind. How she hastily looking inside her drawer for something, anything that could cut through her wrist, and there she had found the perfect item. She placed the letter opener on her wrist. _When was the last time I'm doing this? I can't even remember. It seem too far ago. But then, this lonely abandon feeling is too crucifying to bear._ Inhale she press the letter opener on her wrist and ZAPPPP!

As the memories end, her eyes widen and realized she had been saved again by her guard. _Her guard.._ _She had come back_. _Those green orbs always look at her with care and…fond?._ Staring deeply into the emerald orb, she couldn't shake away the feeling inside her. _Hurt. Sad. Lost. Grateful. Happy. Angry. Furious._ Without much time, she lung toward her guard and hug her tightly, burying her face in the crook of the guard neck. It started as a quiet sob, then a whimper. Her hand had reached behind the tunic, gripping desperately the clothes while her other hand hitting hardly on her guard back. She cried as loud as she can. Pouring all the emotion that had been pilling inside her for so long. Tears running down like a flood after raining. Ever so softly and patiently, her guard hand caressing her hair and hold her close until she slipped into her dream.. "shhh…shhh…It's okay. I'm here…I always here with you. I'm back…." She could hear her guard's voice ever so softly and patiently whisper to her.

As she wake up the next day, the sun feel hot on her face and the light blinding her badly that she had to raise her hand to cover them.

"rise up, Hime. I have a breakfast ready for you." The sound of her body guard voice alerting her. Reminding her that last night event was not a dream for her. She heard her guard footstep nearing her and a touch of cold hand on her cheek.

"Wake up, now, Hime."

Slowly she open her eyes and was meet with mesmerizing emerald orb. She stared for a moment without moving.

"Good. Now sit." her guard gently helping her to sit and bringing water and food to her nightstand.

Slowly and quietly she scope the porridge and place it in front her.

"Eat now, Hime. We can't have your stomach empty. Or do you want some water?"

With that she placed the spoon back and take the glass of water. Shizuru without complain sip it slowly. Eyes still focus on her bodyguard face, which apparently pink from blushing.

As she putting back the glass, Shizuru took her time to examine her wrist. Her wrist already neatly wrapped with fresh bandage.

"….."

"…..oo-kini….." small voice hoarsely reach her guard ears.

Time seems to stop. The emerald eyes widen and her mouth gapping. Hand stop in its way to take the spoon again.

"….P-pardon me, Hime?" her body guard had a confuse look on her face. Maybe she heard it wrong. She scratches her cheek with her index finger nervously while her eyes looking down in a scrunches.

"Ookini, knight." This time much louder.

Her guard abruptly lift her head and blush deeply at the sudden action.

"I-it is my h-honor to served you..Hime."

"Please…." Shizuru tighten her lips. Red pupils wavering trying to forming something, to figure out something. Her hand reaching for the knight tunic. Tugging it.

"I-is there anything you need, Hime?" her guard bewildered.

_Anything that I need?What I need?_

"Don't leave me….ever again." The words spoke so quietly that the guard had to blink to make sure that the princess had finally utter not just a word, but conversed with her.

She smile genuinely toward the princess. "I promise, Hime. As long as you want me to be with you. I will never leave your side, ever..again."

Shizuru close her eyes and inhale deeply before letting it out slowly. Soon the silence envelope them again as her guard feeding her the porridge.

"Hime…I'm sorry for not telling you that I have been going back to Aries to take my time off. Last time, the messenger had told me that my sister had been back from her journey… so, I take three days off to meet her. I'm sorry, deeply sorry."

"Knight…"

"Yes, Hime?"

"name…"

"name..? you..you mean my name?"

At that Shizuru nodded.

"urmmmm…" she scratch her cheek and eyes averting else where "my name…urm..my name is K-Kruger."

"Kru-ger." Shizuru tried to roll the name on her tongue.

"A-and… Hime, when I was back home, I was shocked to find that Shiro already had four puppies.." Kruger chuckle. "Now I have become aunty, am I..hahaha.. Hime should watch all the puppies as they play around the house and mother as always would angry and yelling when the puppies knock out the basket. Shiro, like always….." as she hear her guard, now that she know her name is Kruger, telling her story, she felt the calm air in the air again. Her heart felt much lighter. Closing her eyes, she inhaled ever so slowly. Kruger's soft fresh mint perfume reaching her sense. It smell just like the cold snow. Something familiar in the scent.

….

….

"Anoo..Hime." Kruger voice slowly reached from behind her. "urrmm..where are we going?"

The question met no answer from the princess. The carriage stopped. Opening the door, she inhale deeply and ever so slowly exit. Tears trying to betrayed the courage she had inside. She blinked in the burning feeling behind her eyelid. Clenching the blue cloth in her hand, she continue to step forward until she stop in front of a silver sword thrusted on the brick ground. Sound of the wave from the blue ocean calming the atmosphere. Silently, her bodyguard standing behind anticipating the event in front of her, wondering what the princess doing at the strange place out of the town.

"Here…." The princess began. As she gulping down the lump that stuck in her throat, lone tears start to slide down her cheek and drop to the ground. "…stand the silver sword in memories of my beloved. My love"

No words came from Kruger as she waiting for the princess to continue her explanation. "A grave without body, without name, without proper burial. An empty grave of a hero of the Valkyrie war." Shizuru look towards the sky. The dark cloud on the way toward their place with possibility bringing rains too.

Shizuru lowered her face to look directly at the silver sword "Natsuki. I love you. So much that it kills me. Every day, every minute, every second, every breath that I took, I died….together with you."

Kruger had a worried look plaster on her face. The drops of rain start to soaked dried soil under their feet, washing away princess tears. Closing her eyes again, Shizuru continue. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. My love. You are always in my heart forever. There always an empty place in my heart where you belong forever. Until my last breath."

The rains now start to become heavy and soaking Shizuru dress.

"I…" Shizuru start to sob softly "..I will walk forward. Continue to live with all I have and embrace the peace and happiness that you so hard tried to granted us all….to me"

Shizuru kneel in front of the silver sword and softly letting the blue cloth in her hand slide down until it safely landed on the wet ground. "Good bye, my love. Until haven let us meet again"

As her last word left her lips, Shizuru found that the rains didn't hit her anymore, for Kruger had already stand beside her with an umbrella in hand, safely shielding her from the coldness. Standing up again, she smile tenderly toward her bodyguard. "Lets go home, Kruger-han."

Her guard stand in attention receiving the order. "Yes, Hime."


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N:  
**

****Ohayou~

I'm back with new chapter. BTW if you are wondering about what happened to Natsuki, next chapter is your answer. So, dhez13...be patience.

Next chapter will be up soon. Again.

Arigatou gozaimas for all the review, comments and also supports. many things had happened to me in the past, and thank you for stay tune to my fic. So for those reader that are waiting update op "With Me", next chapter is not my turn. It's Yaa-chan~

and..I'm sorry about the grammar..please, anyone interested for be my beta, PM me.

Frau

**Chapter 16 – Blossom Symphony**

It has been 2 month since the princess start to open up her heart to the world. At first, the king didn't believe his ears when he heard voice coming out of Shizuru's lip. But when Shizuru continue without averting her attention from the food as she asking permission to walk in the town with her bodyguard, immediately, the king rise on his feet. Wide eyes, Shizuru shock when the king hugs her in a bear hug and laugh happily. The spring had end, and the cherry blossom coloring Windbloom atmosphere with pink. Birds are singing happily in the distance. All the while, Shizuru was sitting under one of the cherry blossom enjoying the afternoon sun. Her bodyguard sitting beside her busily eating the bentou she had prepared early this morning. Shizuru winced as her bodyguard squeezes a white substance onto the bread and happily gulping down all in one go.

"Kruger."

"Yfffttt ffttttmmmee?"

"Ara. Please swallow down your food before you can talk."

"hmmmmfff…hmmmffftt.."

"You know, eating mayonnaise so much can get you fat?"

"erkk…Hime, am I fat to you? You're hurting my feeling, Hime."

"Ara-ara. Am I now? But I just say the truth."

"Yes. You're hurting my feeling. Don't ever tell a girl she's fat."

The princess chuckle. "I bet, Kruger-han still look cute even if she fat."

"I don't look cute." Her bodyguard pouts.

Woof! Woof!

"ey!?" Kruger hand stop in the air in front of her mouth with another sandwich ready to be her next victim. "Did I hear barking?"

"You must be delusion, Kruger-han. Since you eat so much mayonnaise."

"I've never heard people get delusion after eating mayonnaise."

Woof! Woof!

"Eeeeyyaaa!" Kruger shriek. White dog already pounce on her and licking her face.

"hey! Hey! Wha….S..Shiro?" Kruger grabs the dog head.

"hahaha.. Nee-chan. You should always stay alert to your surroundings. How come you can guard Hime when it just takes Shiro to defeat you?"

Shizuru heard soft voice coming from the figure that now walking slowly toward them. As the figure stop in front of Kruger, Shizuru eyes widen. "A-Alyssa-han?"

"Long time no see, Hime. I see you are fine now."

"what are you doing here, Alyssa-han?"

"I'm visiting Garderobe, Hime. So while I have the free time, I came to see my Onee-chan here. Looks like she enjoying her time here."

"Onee-chan?" Shizuru had a confuse look.

Alyssa raise her right brow toward Kruger as if enquiry. Staring contest between the siblings going on for a few minutes before Kruger cough in her hand.

"I.." Alyssa eyes defiantly still focused on Kruger. "If I'm not mistaken. Na..ehem.. my onee-chan didn't tell you anything about her and me, Hime?"

"Ara?"

Now Alyssa focuses her attention toward Shizuru. Her smile crooked. "I..I see." She then sighs and had a defeat look on her face.

"Onee-chan…"

"what?"

"I believe you haven't told her anything either, right?"

"Ummm…" Kruger scratches her cheek and averting her gaze.

"Foolish! How could you do that to her?" now a dark cloud shading Alyssa's face. her eyes glower dangerously. "grrr.. Lighning!" as she points her finger toward Kruger, a lightning accurately striking Kruger. "Yikes! Al-Alyssa. Let me explain.."

"NO! You have to be punish!" another lightning graze Kruger bump. With that, Kruger jump and her hand touching the burning pant. "Hey..stop. I'm still not fully recovering my mana!"

"I don't care!" another lightning "Itaiii..!"

"Pfftt..ha.." a hand close the mouth.

Kruger now trapped between Alyssa and tree. Her hand extends forward in surrender motion.

"Al-Alyssa. Pleaseee…st.."

"Hahahahahah!" laughter rang in the air. Both Alyssa and Kruger stop in their fight. They turn their attention toward the source of the laughter sound.

"H…hime?" Kruger smile fondly at the princess who now had drop on her knees and hugging herself as she laugh softly.

…

…

"Ara, that was hilarious, Kruger-han" Shizuru smile toward Kruger which slowly approaching her after bid Alyssa goodbye. Taking her sit next to the princess, Kruger inhales deeply, closing her eyes and smile. The wind blowing softly her blunette hair upon her white smooth skin. Shizuru found the view is so beautiful and it brought smile upon her lips.

A moment of comfortable silent end when Kruger opens her eyes and look directly toward the princess. "You have such a lovely laughter, Hime."

Shizuru blushed at the direct compliment. Looking sideway, Shizuru tried to control her pink cheek. "Kruger-han such a tease." The small chuckle then changes into another laughter.

"Wha-what!?" Kruger pouts.

"Ara-ara. I never knew Kruger-han afraid of her cute little sister." Another chuckle from Shizuru.

"What can I do. I can't cast any magic. I don't have enough mana, so she had taken advantage of my weakness."

"Ara? So..how did you've been chosen as the knight without any magic?"

"I depend mostly on my strength, Hime." Her knight smile. "And…"

"and..?" Shizuru raise her left brow enquirely.

"Ah! Nothing….come on, Hime. Let's go to the pond over there." Kruger extends her hand toward the princess but as Shizuru grab the hand, her foot slip and they both fall on the ground.

Opening her eyes, Shizuru realized the position they were in. Natsuki sprawl on the ground below her, her eyes widen but no word escape her mouth. They both silent and looking at each other. Shizuru look deeply into shining emerald eyes that look attentively toward her.

Such a beautiful eyes.

Trapped in those forest green orbs, slowly Shizuru descend and close the gaps between them. Kruger still not moving from her place and anticipate the red pupils that looking directly into her eyes. The red eyes then slowly shut as the small gaps between their lips finally close. The sweet sense of the cherry blossom envelope them under the bright afternoon sun. The kiss was slow and soft and both savoring the moment. Lips eagerly massaging each others as Kruger hand sneak around Shizuru neck and hug her closely toward her. As time slowing down, Shizuru open her mouth to invite the soft tongue and they dance slowly, communicate with each other through the kiss. The kiss was sweet and pure and it ends slowly as each other open their eyes and looks at each other fondly.


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N:  
**

As you all know, last chapter is short one, so I post the new chapter that answer your question.

Reviews are very welcome. I know many grammar mistake, so if anyone interested to become my proofreader for grammar, PM me.

Frau

for your guide:

_Thinking_

Talking

**Chapter 17 – Fall Allegro**

Shizuru slowly descend and close the gaps between them. Kruger still not moving from her place and anticipate the red pupils that looking directly into her eyes. The red eyes then slowly shut as the small gaps between their lips finally close. The sweet sense of the cherry blossom envelope them under the bright afternoon sun.

**- 7 months ago, the beginning of Winter -**

**Kruger POV**

A form in silver armor knight uniform walked slowly along the carpet floor. In front of her, her friends Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Midori, Haruka and Yukino waiting with a smile on their face. Alyssa like always standing besides Miyu. Stopping in front of the King, she kneel down and bow her head. The king approach her.

"So, this is the knight that was sent by Aries Nation?" the king look toward Mai.

"Haha..yes, king. We have decided to bring her back here…" Mai look at Natsuki "King, I now introduce you to the well-known descendent from the King Kruger of Aries Nation, Kuga Natsuki also known as Natsuki Kruger"

"I never knew I would meet you again, Kuga Natsuki."

"It's my honor, King Fujino"

"Thank you…" the king approach her and taking her hand so that she standing when the king hug her. "You had brought peace to Windbloom..I could never thank you enough."

"Therefore, king! Let us continue with the ceremony. We can't wait for Shizuru. Maybe she didn't read the invitation card at all" Haruka interrupt the short reunion.

"Yes. Sure." The king then reach for a blue cloak next to his seat and wrapped it on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Kuga Natsuki. I am now, by the power gave to me as the King of Windbloom, give you, Natsuki Kruger, the authority as the Principle of Garderobe Academy."

"My honor to serve your peoples, king."

"and, Kruger-san…." The king start.

"Yes, My lord."

"I was thinking about you and Shizuru, and I have a plan for you two…" the king smile.

The snow already falling softly on the pavement road. Taking another step, Natsuki smile to herself remember the winter she use to spend in Fuuka. _The castle area sure quite at this time. Wonder where Shizuru? Can't wait to see her. _She stop in her track as the picture in front of her startle her.

"Shizuru….." Looking closely the form in front of her she feel sad tugging at the corner of her heart. There Shizuru kneel in front of a flower. Her face gloomy and her form thin from lack of nourishment. Dark circle under her eyes indicating lack of peaceful sleep.

Natsuki approach the form when she saw a hand gripping the blue flower .

"The flower are meant to be love….." she bluff out hastily_. Gah! What!? What am I talking about. Flower! Ahh..can't take back the words._ She immediately kneel when the form spun around facing her.

"E..urm.. The flower….they are meant to be loved since they try to bloom beautifully in their short life." _what a nice topic to start conversation Kuga-san. _She slap herself mentally. _Why not just said to her Hi, Shizuru honey, I'm back. Oh! Look. I'm a girl !. stupid me. How should I start explaining to her?_

"err..sh..shizuru?" she look up but only meet with nothing. Shizuru already left leaving her alone there. The cold winter wind blowing her to freeze. _Baka me!_

Taking the deep breath, she knock on the door and open it slowly. This time Shizuru sitting on the chair in the balcony. Walking in front of her she bow. I hope this time she recognize me and give me opportunity to explain_. Errmm…what should I called her? Shizuru? No. her father appointed me as her body guard…so..ermm..Hime? that would be nice.. My Hime.._ she smile inwardly.

"Shi..Hime, I am your new bodyguard. As to your father order, I will serve you from now on."

She straighten her back again after the introduction only to meet with the red orbs that enchanting her. _Come on, say my name..say it..say you remember me. say you know it's me._

As time tick, the face in front of her clearly frowning and Shizuru immediately spun around and go to her bed.

_What! What the HELL! She's not welcoming me back! Now, now..calm down Natsuki. She had amnesia? Last thing Mai told me she still remember me. And now she just…left me?_

She feel hurt inside.

_Yeah, she left me. She know me for a boy remember? And now I am a girl. Who would fall for a girl? She must think she had nothing to do with a girl. I am not her Natsuki. Her Natsuki is a boy. And here…I am Natsuki, but not her Natsuki anymore._

Tear sliding down her cheek. "I am not your Natsuki anymore and I never was your Natsuki" she said softly to the night wind and look toward the dark sky.

_I never was your Natsuki. You never loved me. It was just a challenge for you. Yes, I was just a challenge, remember? What are you work out so much, Natsuki? Why are you back here? To see her? While she…._

The red moon shining covering her cheek in redness. Gripping her hand in front of her chest, she tried to stop her falling tears.

The stirred from the nearby bed alerting her. She look toward the princess now standing up and start walking to the door. She immediately follow behind_. Now, where are you going, Shizuru?_

Upon arriving at the dining room, the princess sit down and the dinner served. Looking at the seated Shizuru, Natsuki feel again pain inside of her and look sideway trying hard not to look at Shizuru. The clink of a metal alerting her again and she look at the sitting form. Her hand gripping the meat knife to her wrist. _Shi..Shizuru?!_

Hastily she walk toward the princess and in time stopping the hand from continue its mission.

_Shizuru?! What the!_

"What are you trying to do, Hime!" she scold but still with gentleness in her voice. Hand slipped her grip and slap her face. She shocked. _She…she slapped me!?_

Natsuki could feel sting lingering on her cheek. Not believing what had just happened. Looking at the retreating back, she immediately follow behind.

_She slapped me! Mean that…I should have guess that…she never love me. But the knife…she..its look like she tried to commit suicide._

She look at the form now on the bed.

_What has happened to you, Shizuru? What make you change so much?_

_Seeing you now, it make sense when you didn't even attend my invitation and the ceremonies. The dinner invitation…It all make sense now. It answering all my question. I thought you just angry at me for my stupid self sacrificing act, but now…._

_What should I do?_

_Shizuru….How can I lighten up your world again? I want to see you happy. You maybe don't need me besides you anymore. You don't want Natsuki anymore…._

_But…._

_If…._

_If….I can't be your Natsuki…_

"Let me be your Kruger. Your body guard. Please, Hime" the last word utter from her lips with full determination in it.

**-after 7 months, Cherry blossom -**

"Kruger….." Shizuru began.

"Hmm?" Green eyes still looking at her shyly.

"What's now?"

"What's what?"

Shizuru rest her head on Kruger chest, listening to the peaceful heartbeat of her knight. "We….kissed"

Shizuru heard sigh from below her.

"So…?"

"Ara. Kruger-han. How could you?. After you kiss me, you act as if there was nothing happened between us." Shizuru voice sound hurt.

"erm..we…kissed." the knight answer slowly.

"Ara. That what I told you."

Another silence between them as Shizuru close her eyes and smell the sweet frosty perfume of her knight. "Kruger…."

"Hmmm?" the knight hand still hugging Shizuru on her chest. Envelope her in the warm embrace.

"Shall we date?"

"Date? Hime. Are you sure?"

Shizuru raise her head and look into the green orbs before she close again the distance and initiate another sweet kiss. The knight reciprocate the kiss softly. As they end the kiss, Shizuru smile as her hand touch the knight blushing face, confidently the princess answered "very sure!"

Her knight smiling back at her and again embrace the princess in her protective warm arms. "your words my command, Hime".

Seasons past by with happiness between the princess and her knight. Each day, her ever loyal and beautiful knight would accompanied her whether they just spend their time in the garden or walking aimlessly in town. The gloomy sad life of Shizuru life had long gone. Most of the time she would spend it with her friends rather than secluding herself in the room. The door to her heart finally open and she again enter the society with a bright smile on her face. Shizuru had visit Garderobe Academy and talk with friends and her students. Her friend shocked when they saw Shizuru walking in the academy hallway and attend the opening ceremony in the Autumn. But then, when they glance toward her side, they saw her knight faithfully look after her as they talk with a bright smile on her face. They knew, her knight had bring change to Shizuru. Not far from the couple, Mai and Alyssa look at each other questioningly but then they just shrug it off as they sigh deeply.

Mai had delivered the speech for the opening ceremony for the second intake of the Garderobe Academy as the representative. This brought back the mystery of the Garderobe. It has been a long mystery of the Garderobe principle. No students has ever saw or speak with the Garderobe Principle, moreover, no student know who the principle is. The teacher at the academy also not telling any students about the principle, and only few teachers know about the principle. But Shizuru was not one of them. As Shizuru late joining the academy and she also not attend the awarding ceremony of the principle, it also become a mystery to her. She had ask Chie, Mai and Aoi, but all of them just shrugged it off and ask Shizuru to go to the principle office and see the principle herself. It's her fault for not attending the ceremony herself. She had heard the rumors that the principle is also from Aries, also a descendent from the Ivalice Alliance Knight. But when she go to the principle's office to met the mysterious principle, she only greet with empty room. No name plate on the door and there are no name written on the document. The season of autumn pass by with the unsolved mystery as Shizuru spend her life in Garderobe as the teacher without care much to think about it. As always, when Kruger went back to her village in Aries or having gone to settle her work as the Aries representative, she would go having a dinner and talk with Mai. Sometimes she would visit Haruka and Yukino.

Another spring comes with a cold air blowing her soft pale skin. As always, Kruger absent as she taking her days off. Shizuru had been back from Garderobe and having dinner with the king when the king suddenly asks Shizuru. "Shizuru, how your day?"

"Like always. It's a busy day for me, father."

"Actually, I have something important I want to discuss with you."

"What is it, father."

"My daughter. I do hope you still remember the engagement with the Aries Knight that I told you a year ago?"

Shizuru gulping down the remaining meat she chews and putting down the cutlery. Looking at her father with serious eyes, asking for understanding from the latter.

"Father. I can't."

"Shizuru, my precious daughter. The engagement had been sealed a year ago. We can't cancel it."

"But, father…I…" Shizuru look at her food. Her appetite had died down.

"I'm so sorry, daughter. I do not want anymore fight with our brother nation. Your marriage is our only hope for a long term brotherhood. I don't want any more war. We all have done far too many damage in our last war. I know you understand. Do you, Shizuru?"

"I understand, father."

"Then, I hope I can trust you to accept the coming marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yes. You will be marry next midsummer. The date has been chose by your fiancée."

"Father…I also have something I need to tell you."

"Yes. Shizuru."

"I…I'm dating Kruger."

"Your bodyguard?" her father enquired.

"Yes…that's why I can't marry that person."

"hmm…" her father sighs. "Then, all the more I want you to marry next summer."

"why?"

"Do you love Kruger, Shizuru? Tell me honestly."

"I…." Shizuru close her eyes and grip her hand in front her chest. _Do I love Kruger? I don't know. I'm not sure. _

"very well then, Shizuru. You still have time to think about all this."

"father…"

With the question in her heart, Shizuru retreat to her bed. Looking at the red moon, Shizuru closing her eyes, thinking on her father question before. _Do I love Kruger? I had spend most my time with her. I'm happy being with her._

Shizuru vision shift into a shy smile on Kruger face when she tease her, a fond and peaceful smile under the cherry tree when they first have their kiss, a serious eyes when her guard following her every step. Shizuru smile when she remembers those deep blush and cute pout in her guard face every time when she playfully teases her.

"Natsuki…." One name cross Shizuru lips. The name that had brought sadness in her, now only a memories that bring peace in her.

"Do I love Kruger, Natsuki?" she asks herself, but the question only meets no answer.

"I feel confused. I do feel my heart beat fast when I'm with her. I'm being clingy to her. The kiss is so good and addicting, but, is my heart belong to her?"

A wind blowing her hair and Shizuru tuck the stray hair behind her ear.

"Does Kruger love me?"

"I do love you." A husky voice answering from behind her.

Shizuru immediately spun around and was greet with a serious face of her body guard. "Hime, tadaima."

"Ah. Okaeri, Kruger."

The guard salutes and closes the distance between them. Looking directly into the ruby eyes, a husky voice reach again Shizuru's ear. "To answer your question, Hime…" the guard began.

At that, Kruger reach for the princess hand and kiss it tenderly. "I love you. So much that I return here to be in your arms again"

Shizuru flustered. "A-…ara." Looking sideway, Shizuru touch her blushed cheek. "I never knew, Kruger eavesdropping me."

Standing straight again, the guard scratches her left cheek while averting her gaze. "A-anoo, I-..I was just arrived when I heard you ask does I love you. I though you knew I was behind you."

"Ara." Shizuru look attentively her guard face. The red moon coloring her face, but Shizuru knew better that her guard is blushing deeply.

"Kruger." Shizuru close the distance between them and embrace her guard. Looking deeply into her guard eyes, she raises her face to kiss the soft lips. Taking her time to think and study her heart. Do I love her? The question lingered in her mind. As the kiss end, she took her time to look deeply into the emerald orbs while looking for her answer. Her guard cooperates with her stare with patience.

"Kruger…" her lips enunciate the syllable slowly. With that, she kiss again the moist lips and deepened it. As the second kiss end, she was now more than sure about her heart.

"I love you, Kruger."

_Shizuru, if I can't be your Natsuki, let me be your Kruger._


	20. Bedtime story 2 - The Ivalice Alliance

**Bedtime story 2 : The Zodiac Heroes**

There was once upon a time, tale tells the wars between good and evil. War torn, good and evil clashing each other, souls died until finally, the good defeat the evil. As the evil lord sealed into the stone, the good lord, knowing the grief future hold, using his last limited end power, putting his hope into the future. In sword he put his will and in stone he seals the power. Thrusting the sword into the stone with the last remaining power, the will were pass on through generations.

As time pass on, the chaos were back into the human world. Long has forgotten the peace that been brought by the good lord. Countries and feudal lords war each others. There were no peace treaty reach amongst them. It was impossible. The stone which was keep silence shining its wrath again, envelope peoples in its thirst for bloods. One nation, The Aries, upon the death of their last king whose without a heir left, the lord battle each other to snatch for the nation throne. It was then, a sorcerer stand on the altar, raising his staff and announces the truth of his prophecy. For whoever manages to release the sacred silver sword from the altar, he then rule the Aries Nation become a King.

One by one, the lord come forth with strength in hand but none succeed. The offer then opens to common class people, rich and poor, royalties and slaves.

One morning, the long queue finally end, as the sorcerer ask if anybody still want to try their luck on the sword, a boy then come forth. Folding his long sleeves, and wiping the sweat hand on his torn shirt, the young boy grabs the holster of the sword. Without much effort, like the sword a meant to be his, he took the sword out of the altar and raises it toward the bright blue sky. Witness, people kneel down of their knees and yelling his name. He then was named by his bright green brilliant eyes, with the blunette hair, King Kruger. The reign brings the Aries Nation together in the chaos world. As the chaos expand it territories, the greed, hunger and bloodthirsty enslave people to demand for wars. One man soon stand above all the evil mesmerized by the power of the bright red stone become the leader of chaos and marched toward Aries. The man soon known as the obsidian lord. To battle against Nagi de Artai, the obsidian lord, King Kruger gather heroes from over his kingdom and form the Ivalice Alliance. Soon, more heroes join them and their alliance greatly known as the twelve zodiac heroes. Each hero has the child of the twelve known zodiac. King Kruger himself is a master of the canine wolf, Lord Fujino master of serpent, Lord Tokiha master of dragon. They soon confront the obsidian lord himself. The fierce war took their energy and souls and finally only six were left as the king kill the obsidian lord.

But alas, the stone of chaos still shine brightly calling for next evil lord. It must be seal for the chaos to end. The Childs then sacrifice life form to seal it and the stone then lock inside the chamber guarded by none other than one of the survived heroes, Lord Greer. The temporary seal bring short years of peace as all heroes going back to their family and beloved one to embrace their momentary life.

One clear afternoon somewhere in the outskirt of Aries Nation...

A young mother sat on a lazy chair while knitting a small bundle in her hand. Maybe its a shirt for her incoming new family member. Singing sweetly to a soft tune of unknown song, suddenly, the young mother to be stop in her task when a loud commotion resound from outside her house. Standing up, she walk slowly toward the door, but it rudelf swing open and a tall male with huge grin standing in the doorway.

"Maki!"

"Nii-san?" the female woman in the house has a shocked expression on her porcelain face.

The tall man run toward said woman and hug her while laughing loudly. "HAHAHA! so, how are you? Its been long...and I miss you my cute sister!"

Maki smile fondly toward her brother. "It's been so long, Nii-san. I miss you..and..errmm.. I'm fine."

"Ah.." the brother release a bear hug and looking toward his sister "I come here as soon as I got your news about our out coming new member."

"Ah..hai, Nii..."

"Tokiha Ken. You totally forgotten about your friends when it comes to your sister. She's not a child anymore..gezz"

Two more figures enter the house. Both have a happy smile on their face.

Maki faced her new guests and bow slightly. "Its been a while, Armitage-san and Fujino-san"

"You too, Maki. You look good, I see...and where the pup?"

"Fujino-san, Ivan is not a pup. She has going back to castle for the upcoming ceremony of the new king." Maki chuckle slightly at the mention of her wife. Not many people knows the truth that Ivan Kruger is actually a female that disguised as a male to win the people hearts for the reign of the nation. For peace and hope that the nation have a king, it will be a big shocked when they know their king is actually a female and the wars for the throne couldn't be avoid if that is the case. Thus, only the Ivalice Alliance knew the truth as they have been fought together for so many wars and befriend Ivan for years. The secret they will bring to their death.

"Wha..? So, pup has step down from the throne?" Shocked was evidence in Armitage voice.

"Yes..." suddenly the atmosphere become gloomy and all occupant in the room silent.

"Its been five years. Such a short five years..." Maki continued. "and we have to go back to the chamber...finish where we left off."

"It's finally time, is it?" her brother, Ken reach for her sister.

"That's why we came here!" Armitage loud voice giving hope. "Maki, we decided to...inherit our mana keys to your child."

"Keys?" Maki look toward Armitage.

"Yes. We came here to give our mana keys to him. " Fujino point to a big bump on Maki tummy. "I have the keys of Moon and Wind, Ken have the keys of Fire and Light, and Armitage have the keys of Earth and Water. Therefore, we decided to bet on this. That the person that will destroy the Obsidian Stone will definitely coming from your blood."

"We also know..." Ken interrupted "That Ivan has cast a Wishing Star on herself so that you two has a descendent to continue the will...ah..I forgot..should I called her Ivana, now that she no longer a king."

"The Wishing Star..." Lord Fujino mused in his thinking pose. "Its a forbidden magic that using half mana shell to give the opportunity for both same gender to have a child. Therefore, we can concluded that the pup magic is only half of its true power now."  
At that, Maki nodded. Sadness in her eyes. "Even so...we want a child of our own blood...to continue our wish and will on this land when we disappear."

"Very well then, lets not wasting our time...lets get started." with the order from Ken, all men circling the pregnant woman and extend their hand forward. A magic circle appear under them and the light shone brightly toward the blue sky as they cast the mana key transferring magic.

...

"Tadaima..." a door open in the small cozy home and a small stature man clad in knight armor standing on the doorway. Fond smile on his face.

"Okaeri, anata..." the pregnant woman has been preparing a dinner on the table smile in greeting.

The knight stop in his track. "Someone come in here while I was gone... Who?"

Knowing her lover flawless trace magic, its impossible to lied. "My brother came with Fujino-san and Armitage-san..."

"Ah! No wonder I trace fire and moon." now that the knight strip off the uniform, one can see clearly the curves of her body. Putting aside her silver sword, Ivan walk toward her wife and kiss her on cheek when again she stop and reach for her wife shoulder and looking straight in her eyes "...you..."

As if know the question in her wife eyes, Maki answer softly "They...want our child to inherit their mana keys."

"Why..?" Ivan silently look toward her wife blue eyes.

"They wish it will be our descendent to destroy the stone." Maki look to her feet. Sadness creeping inside her.

"Impossible..Its such a huge responsibility..." Ivan sigh and walk toward the opened windows, looking at the full moon.  
"Burden our next descendent on such a task...we..."

"Ivana..." understand the pain in her wife, she walk to stand beside her. She seldom calling her wife real name. Just on few occasions that special to them. "I know its painful for us to put such a big responsibility on our descendent. But, we have no choice but to believe in the future. We hope they will carry our wish. At least, we can...rest..peacefully and wish that our descendent will never forget on what we had sacrificed for them."

Closing her eyes, the king inhale deeply. "Hearing you said those truth...I can never defies you, my love." She then turn toward her wife. "Me too...although, this is not my full power, I do hope, its enough for our future light. I will also cast the lock on the keys so my soul can rest peacefully knowing that such an enormous power will not harm the owner. The lock will activate the trace magic to this land and open all the six mana keys to its full power. The Apocalypse Song of destruction...that will be the lock. Instead it takes the owner life force, it will open the keys and drained its power. But he or she only have one chance to activate it. I will put all my will and hope in him..or her" the king smile as her hand softly touch her wife's tummy.

"We can only hope, Ivana..."

...

They all gather again inside the chamber of the Zodiac Heroes with determination and finality in their decision. They had decided to sacrifice themselves to seal the stone for more time of peace in hope that their future generation can destroy it forever. One by one hero disperse into green dust and each magic seal the stone turning it into darker color. In the end, only the king and Lord Greer were left in the chamber. The stone still too strong but it is not impossible to separate the power into two. Therefore, the king separates the stone and seals half of its power inside his sword, turning the sword into black. His last wish before he seal the stone is for Lord Greer to take the black sword and throw it into the lake. As he seal the stone, his remaining life forces flies away and leave the black sealed stone behind.

Lord Greer left alone stays loyal to his task guarding the obsidian stone. Walking at the center of the chamber, Lord Greer using his last remaining power, creates a barrier around the stone. He then returns to stand next to the closed door of the chamber. After centuries end, the loyal Lord Greer life nears his end. As his life come to end, he cast a forbidden magic and seal his soul unto his armor with the will of forever guarding the stone until days come when a hero would free his soul.


	21. Chapter 18

**A/N:  
**

Ohayou Gozaimasu.

I've been watching too much Majisuka Gakuen that I have forgot to post my update and slipped the schedule for a bit. Gomen nasai ne.**  
**This will be the final chapter for the whole story arc. But we still have another chapter, "The missing chapter"

Thank you all reader for stay tune with Midsummer until the end. Thank you, for your reviews Chum-sa, Postoronimv, PlatinaGF, Shurei93, BlackFang64, Leeyou, Peanutcello, Amy-kun, Anon1234, dhez13, M.D, 0mauie0, annoyingLONER, 002Dark1 and all guests.

and answering Peanutcello question, I happily repeat my past answer that Natsuki is** a female that disguised as a male**. All people didn't know Natsuki being a female. So, Natsuki has been hiding her true gender. She just feeling..rather..sad that maybe Shizuru will not accept her as a female if she know that the **Disguised Male Natsuki** is actually a** female**.emm.. to put it simply, there just a misunderstanding between them both. Which is, Shizuru still **thought Natsuki had died and didn't know Natsuki still alive because she is busy withdrawn, not socialize, not attending the Garderobe Ceremony, Not even reading the invitation card**.

On Natsuki Part,** she think Shizuru had reject HER**, because she is female..(Because Shizuru known Natsuki for a male)..like you all said before..what happen when Shizuru know Natsuki lied about her gender? the answer is that. Natsuki **THOUGHT/THINK..I repeat...Natsuki THINK Shizuru hate her..**and that is what happened in the story with the part "If I can't be your Natsuki, Let me be your Kruger". She thought, Shizuru had reject her.

I'm sorry that this story is so complicated for we to understand. But if we could read slowly and leisurely, I do hope its enjoyable..Just don't think too much and go with the flow. Put aside why? what if? what? how?..it's a fanfiction...we read fanfiction to enjoy our time,open up imagination, ney? If we like to think too much on the questions, let just read academic book. Academic book is very well known for answering 4W 1H.

ja...until next final chapter. Arigatou Gozaimas..

Yankee soul! (teheee..I really want to say that word XP)

Frau-san

**Chapter 18 – Midsummer Chronicle**

A sound of piano playing Canon in D could be heard from inside the throne room. Today is the wedding day. Shizuru dress in her white wedding dress had been crying silently in her room. Wiping her remaining tears, she hopes for her guard to help her cancel the wedding in the last minute, but she knows, it is impossible.

**-Flashback-**

It was finally the mid of summer when her guard come to her bringing a wedding dress. Looking at the white dress, Shizuru took the opportunity to tease her guard like always.

"Ara! What is with the white dress, does Kruger want to elope with me?"

As expected, her guard blush deep red at her words. Averting her gaze, she opens the box and presents the dress. It's a beautiful white wedding dress.

"No, Hime. I come to give you your wedding dress"

As the words of wedding utter from Kruger, Shizuru could feel sadness in her heart. She doesn't want the wedding with the unknown fiancé. She loves Kruger. But Kruger, despite her love toward the princess, still doing her responsibility as the Aries representative, and approved the wedding. It such a cruel decision on the princess.

"I don't want to marry him. Whoever he is."

"Hime…? What do you mean?. Don't cancel the wedding."

"But Kruger. I love you!" Shizuru raise her voice.

Putting aside the white dress, Kruger approaches Shizuru and put her hand on the princess shoulder. It successfully calming the princess rage.

"I love you too, Hime. That's why…."

"I don't want to marry some unknown knight from Aries. I don't know him. I don't even want to know him!" Shizuru protest.

"I'm sorry, but as deep as I love you, I cannot help you cancel the wedding. I am the Aries Knight and this responsibly given to me. Reunite two nations"

"Kruger, let's run away! Take me away from here! Please."

"Why should I? .Hime. I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Why are you so bound with your nation? Let us leave here, have our own life. Please, Kruger. Let's run together."

Her guard sighs. "Hime." A hand rest on the shoulder reaches for Shizuru's cheek urging her to facing her. "Tomorrow… Attend your wedding. Put on this dress. I will be there, in the hall. Please, don't forget to practice your vow tonight. I put it here on the side table." Kruger put down an envelope containing a vow practice sheet for her. Shizuru averting her gaze, looking at the envelope, she could not avoid the dread felling creep inside her. She doesn't want to look at the sheet.

"But…I love you. I can't marry him!"

"Shhh…." The guard put her finger to silence the princess.

"I want you to put on this beautiful wedding dress. As the wedding hymn start, I want you to smile and go walk slowly to the aisle. I will be there. If you still want to run away, reach me and we will walk out the hall together..Okay, Hime?"

The princess nodded.

"You must know that, whatever happens, I always love you. In the past, present and future." Her guard continued.

"I love you too, Kruger." With that Shizuru kiss her guard again.

"Kruger…" Shizuru stop the kiss and her breath rage again.

"Yes, Hime."

"Tonight….Stay with me…."

"Okay, my love." Kruger rests her chin on Shizuru head and start a slow dance with the princess.

"Kruger. Take me…"

"Mmmhmmm..Don't worry, Hime. Tomorrow, if you still want to run away, I will."

"No…"

"No…?" the dance stopped.

"I want you, Kruger." Shizuru voiced quietly looking directly into Kruger eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hime. I don't understand. You already have me."

Shizuru chuckle at the answer.

"Do you want me to said it explicitly to you?" with the answer, Kruger eyes widened.

"Take me….tonight….please.." Shizuru bitted her lower lip and look shyly at her guard.

With that, Kruger gulping down a lump in her throat. "Err…Hi.." her answer cut short as the lips devouring her hungrily. Shizuru now pushing her toward the bed as she continues her ministration. A moan could be heard coming from her guard. Straddling her guard on the bed, Shizuru close the distance and purr in her ear with a lustful voice. "I want to have sex with you tonight, my love." And with those words, Shizuru lick and suck her guard neck ever so slowly and her wandering hand touching the skin under her knight uniform.

**-beeepppp- this is T-Rate fanfic, remember? ****-**

**-end of flashback-**

Inhale deeply, Shizuru grip the flowers in her hand hard as if she want to break it. So, this is it. I will run away with Kruger.

The door to the throne room open and the sound of music become clearer now. Shizuru holding down her tear as it tried to escape from her eyes. Looking around, she saw Mai, Alyssa, Haruka, Yukino, Nao, Midori, Chie and Aoi already standing at the front row. They dress in their formal Aries and Windbloom ceremony uniform. Natsuki mother, Saeko also attends the wedding. Maybe Mai have given her the invitation card, knowing that this is the place where Natsuki sacrifice herself for the peaceful day like this. Her father walks toward her and reach for her hand guiding her into the hall. Trying hard to force a smile on her face, Shizuru grip her father hand and walk slowly toward the aisle. Looking at her front, she saw Kruger standing at the right of the aisle with a bright smile on her face. Like the other knight, white Aries formal knight uniform and a royal blue cloak adorning her beautiful figure. The song played slowly and the entire guess already stands as she passes by them and reaches the aisle. As the song end, Shizuru closing her eyes as she listen to the priest voice faintly in distance as her heartbeat sound clearer than that.

"Therefore..bring forth the wedding ring." The priest announced.

_This is it. I will reach for Kruger and run away with her_. Shizuru open her eyes and look toward the priest.

"And.. the bride…" the priest continue. Shizuru close her eyes, ready for her next action.

"Come forth…"

With that a figure steps beside her. Shizuru looking at the ground, refuse to look at her bridegroom.

"Sire, please take the ring and say your vow…" the priest continues with his wedding ceremony. Still facing the ground, Shizuru could feel her feet glued to the floor. She tried to turn toward next person that stand beside her. She could see a hand in white glove reaching for the golden wedding ring and holding it firmly.

"I…"

Shizuru couldn't hear clearly as she much more focus on her inner turmoil. All she could hear a fainted masculine voice saying a wedding vow.

"Natsuki K. Kruger…with this ring…"

_Eh!? Did I hear this correctly?_ Now the voice becomes clearer in her ears. "accept you, Fujino Shizuru as my wife…."

Bewildered, Shizuru raise her head and look at her front. Eyes widen shocked at what had revealed in front of her. Shizuru tried to form a word but failed.

"K..Kru.."

A face smiling brightly in front of her in white formal knight uniform was no other than her body guard herself. Her guard had stop as Shizuru abruptly looking at her.

"…in good and bad, in happy and sad. I will always be with you, for eternity" the knight finishes her vow.

"Kruger…?"

The knight just smiles meekly. "What?! You didn't even read the vow sheet? Didn't I say, I will be here, Shizuru? Do you still want to run away now?"

Shizuru smile and shake her head.

"Ehem…" the priest cough snapped Shizuru.

"Now. Princess…please says your vow."

Taking the ring, Shizuru inhale as she now could feel her sadness dissipated.

"I… Fujino Shizuru, with this ring, accepting you, Kruger…"

"Natsuki…" her guard husky voice interrupted as she sighs.

"Eh?" Shizuru face crooked in confused.

"Natsuki K. Kruger. Really, Shizuru. You have forgotten me"

With those words, Shizuru fell into silence again trying to process everything her guard said. Her pupils then widened and mouth gapped open.

"Shizuru…?" her guard reaches for her hand. It had tremble in the process of thinking.

"A-ara. W-what…in..the..world." Shizuru reach for her forehead. She starts to see the hall spinning around her.

"A-anoo..are you alright, Shi-Shizuru?" her guard worried voice reaches her ears.

Her father had reached for her back supporting her to stand firmly.

"F-father…ermm.." she look at her father again asking for an answer.

"Shizuru.. That is Natsuki. You don't remember? Natsuki…"

Shizuru look again and observe closely on her guard face. _Yes, she looks exactly like Natsuki. Ah. But, she is Natsuki. But Natsuki is a male and Kruger is female. Then, Kruger is Natsuki. So, that make Natsuki is female?_

"Let me think again…unnn…you are Natsuki? And you also Kruger?"

Her guard nodded. _Then it confirmed. But Natsuki had died, and then Natsuki become Kruger? Kruger is Natsuki? Natsuki didn't died? No..No..this couldn't be. _

"Natsuki Kuga from Fuuka?" she asks her guard again.

"Yes. I am… Natsuki Kuga. We attend Fuuka High School together, we date. Do you remember?"

"I..I remember. B-but…h-how..you…but Kruger.."

"Shizuru. I am your Natsuki. Natsuki K. Kuga. K is for Kruger. The descendent from the King Kruger."

"A-ara…." with that Shizuru vision went black.

….

….

"So, what happen next? Did the princess marry the knight?" a small child voice asked.

"Yes." The mother chuckle. "Although… the wedding continued two hours after that." A motherly voice answered patiently.

"Did they live happily ever after, mommy?"

"Yes. They live happy. It appeared that Kruger is also the Mysterious Headmaster of the Garderobe Academy. Three months after the wedding, the king descends from his throne and giving Kruger the crown of Windbloom Kingdom. So the prophecy if right after all. The knight from a commoner class will take his throne and rule the Windbloom Kingdom. After that, they were gifted with two beautiful and cheerful princess with the bless from Wishing Star magic"

"so…it will be boring life after that…" the child pout.

"No! It's not! One day, a dragon awakens in the faraway hidden volcano. In that hot fire, the dragon lashes its fire breath and fly toward the kingdom…The Ice Knight unleashed her sword again…" The mother raises her child above her as they laughing happily.

"Natsuki…haven't I told you about the bedtime story….." another figure standing at the door. Arms hugging at her front and a child yawning next to her.

"Erk…!" Natsuki wide eyes slowly turn toward the figure. "e..eyyyy…Shizuru..haha.. I..I was telling Natsumi a bedtime story."

"The midsummer chronicle again?"

"Haha…." Natsuki laugh meekly.

"But okaa-chan. Natsumi like mommy bedtime story…Natsumi want to become like Ice knight too someday!" the child in Natsuki arm pouting.

"And…the story make you sleepy?" her okaa-san questioned.

"Nope!" the child answers simply. Grinning. At that, another small figure tugs her mother dress.

"Ah..Shizuka. Come here." Her mother scopes her up in her arm and walk toward the child bed.

"Now, you both need to sleep. Natsuki…don't tell another weird illogical fairy tale for bedtime story. Also, no vampire during full moon.

"Ha-hai…"

"But…." Natsumi whine taking her warm sheet. Shizuru tuck the quiet Shizuka into her bed. The child immediately closes her eyes to sleep.

"No but, Natsumi. Sleep now." Shizuru said firmly.

"Y-yeah. Sleep now. We will continue our bedtime story tomorrow, okay?"

The child nodded happily. "Okay. Mommy. Okaa-chan. Good night."

"Good night, kid." Natsuki said before flip off the light.

….

"So, Shiz, really, you don't know it was me all that time? It's not even cross your mind that I am Natsuki?"

"How would I know. I thought you were dead in the Valkyrie War."

"And, you didn't read the dinner invitation I gave you. I have written clearly my name on it with the private messages. I have been waiting all night long for you to come and you dump me."

"I…."

"and you didn't come to the Garderobe Ceremony too, which conveniently had written my name also."

"Ara…"

"and you didn't read and practice the wedding vow which ALSO has my name. You should already know by then."

"I never thought that Natsuki is a female."

"and I thought that because I am a female, which clearly written on the dinner invitation and Garderobe ceremony as Miss Kuga Natsuki, so you decline the dinner invitation. Thanks to your father, he arranged a marriage between us. He knew you were too ignorance about us."

"I'm sorry for being an ignorance girlfriend, Nat-chan."

"Apologies accept."

"But..why are you not telling me first time we meet?"

"You left me there in the snow by myself, remember. I was just start to asking you but you slap me during dinner. How am I supposed to tell you. It was clearly said that you hate me for being female. And I though you already knew I return by then"

"A-ara. Sorry about the slap. Now I kiss your cheek."


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"A-ara.." Shizuru blinked her eyes. Warm white light come into her view and she raise her hand to pinch her forehead.

Sitting up, she looks around her, her father leaning against nearby wall, still in his formal attire. Upon seeing the girl, he quickly approached her. Worried look plastered on his face.

"Shizuru…How are your feeling now?"

"Father…I'm..I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted…"

"Ara…I have a weird dream."

"What is it, Shizuru" Her father gently reaching her hand and grip it.

"I…I'm dream of…." Before she could finish her words, the door to the room open and another face come into view. "….Natsuki!?" her voice squeak a little out of her calm habit. Hearing her name coming from the brunette, Natsuki quickly walk to stand in front of the princess.

"…Shizuru.." two eyes stare deeply into each other. No words exchange since then.

"….I…better leave you two for a moment." The king leaving the room silently.

Minutes pass in silent. Both still staring at each other with no words from them. Lists of question hanging in her head, but Shizuru didn't know where to begin.

"I'm sorry…" it was Natsuki who broke the silence. "..I've been lying to you. Many things…"

Both still stare into each other when suddenly, tears start to slide down the porcelain face of the beautiful princess. "Natsuki….ta…tadaima" the last word sound a little bit cracked.

It took a few moments for the knight to answer "….Okaeri, Shizuru..oofff!"

Shizuru immediately lung forward and hug Natsuki tightly to confirm that this is not a dream after all. That Natsuki is in front of her. That Natsuki is still alive. She sobs into the neck of the knight as a hand gently patting her back.

"u..urm..Shizuru..can we sit? My feet tired already."

"umm.." with that they both sitting on the bed. Shizuru still looking at Natsuki face. Raising her hand forward, she reaches for Natsuki cheek. "Natsuki..I miss you."

"Heh. I know."

"How..how did you survive?"

"Actually…." Natsuki begin telling Shizuru her side of the story and as attentive as she could, Shizuru listen every words from her.

"I never knew. I'm sorry…for doing that to you. I thought you were just another joke or another person that resemble Natsuki. Wait….you are female? ALL THIS TIME YOU ARE FEMALE!?" the point hit hard on Shizuru.

"Huh!? Yes. I am."

"But…you…male.."

"I never told you that. Am I?"

"But you wear male uniform!"

"I think you could ask my Okaa-san for that case. She the one who started it"

"And I'm marrying a female! All this time, from the start of all this war, I've been falling in love with a female!?"

"I…I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"No!..wait.." Shizuru inhale deeply. "I need to sort all this thing again. I need time to think. I…"

"Shizuru…" taking her hand and gently patting it, Natsuki look deeply into Shizuru eyes for understanding. "The…the wedding is still on. I'll wait you outside. Therefore, if…if you still want to marry me, walk out here by wearing the wedding dress, but…if you still need more times to grip all this…I already put your clothes there." Natsuki point to the nearby closet. "…you will come outside wearing that normal clothes. Do not worry. I understand fully and this is also my fault. But…believe me..I love you and always love you no matter what, in the past, present and future." With the last word, Natsuki raise to her feet and leaving Shizuru alone in the room.

Closing her eyes, Shizuru inhale deeply trying to calm down. The memories of their past together comes into her mind.

"Natsuki.." with the name uttered from her lips, image of Natsuki face smiling in her mind.

...

"_A..anoo..I'm a new student here. Seem I can't find my way to the hall"_

"_Ojou-san. It's time."_

"_Ara, ookini, Reito."_

"_Is there a problem, ojou-san?"_

"_Nothing…just a cute lost puppy."_

"_Ara-ara. What do we have here?"_

"_Well, because once again, you have cause a fight, and this time it's in the canteen, therefore you will have detention for this whole week."_

_That was the time they exchange their first kiss. Her first kiss._

"_Now, you will be my slave."_

"_Sla…slave!? What! You…why should I!?"_

"_I think I have fallen in love with you. We should date, Kuga Natsuki-kun!"_

"_Ara-ara, is My Natsuki too happy to see me? But first…you were drooling."_

"_Shizuuurruuuuu!" _

"_A-anoo, Kai..Fu..Fujino-san, would you like an ice cream?"_

"_NO! NEVER!..W..WHO ARE AFRAID OF G-GHOST! I-I'M NOT AFRAID! HAHA…HAHAHAHAH!"_

"_Shizuru! SHIZURU"_

"_Shizuru, look out!" _

"_Shizuru, I will make sure we escape from here safely. Don't worry."_

"_There nothing to explain. One thing are clear to me, You are with the Kingdom. The one killing million of people in genocide. My mother, my family….!"_

"_Ne..Shizuru.."_

"_What, Natsuki."_

"_Can..Can I ask you something?"_

"_Wha-what is it, Natsuki?"_

"_Why charm didn't work on you?"_

"_Ah-ah…let see…hmmm…The charmer cannot be charmed. That's how I put it. The one who learning charm are immune to it. As they already know the feeling of the charm spell, they know when the spell has been casting on them and immediately..no..unconsciously dispell it. Charm cannot even inflict someone that know or realized they were being charmed or people had cast charm spell on them. Once they realized, the charm spell broken. Charm is one of the weak dark magic. So, casting it under the full moon light can increase its accuracy and power."_

"_Then…have you done charm spell on me."_

"_Nat…"_

"_Tell me, honestly."_

"_Yes."_

"_So,did it work... on me?"_

"_No. I had tried on you. Not just once, but twice… but none of it work. If its work, surely I have you in my hand, and I wouldn't had to plot a date with you. But..I'm grateful for that."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, Natsuki… I don't know." _

"_The Apocalypse song! NO! NATSUKI!" _

….

"Kruger…"

"_The flower….they are meant to be loved since they try to bloom beautifully in their short life."_

"_Hime, I am your new bodyguard. As to your father order, I will serve you from now on."_

"_Ne..Hime…life is so beautiful. Every time I watch the moon, it always remind me of someone. When I was a kid, my mom always tell me story of the vampire that always searching for its victim every full moon."_

"_rise up, Hime. I have a breakfast ready for you." _

"_I promise, Hime. As long as you want me to be with you. I will never leave your side, ever..again."_

"_Yes. You're hurting my feeling. Don't ever tell a girl she's fat."_

"_I do love you." _

"_You must know that, whatever happen, I always love you. In the past, present and future." _

"_The…the wedding is still on. I'll wait you outside. Therefore, if…if you still want to marry me, walk out here by wearing the wedding dress, but…if you still need more times to grip all this…I already put your clothes there, you will come outside wearing that normal clothes. Do not worry. I understand fully and this is also my fault. But…believe me..I love you and always love you no matter what, in the past, present and future."_

Closing her eyes, Shizuru clutch her hand on her chest. "Natsuki Kruger"

…..

The throne room were silence. All the guests already left leaving only the family members and friends. Natsuki had assured their friends that Shizuru is fine and leaving Shizuru to make her own decision. To proceed or to cancel the wedding. Now the chance.

Waiting patiently, Natsuki standing at the right side of the aisle. Eyes focused on the door. Half hour already pass and Shizuru still didn't walk out of that door yet. But behind those viridian green orbs, Natsuki was more than sure to believe in Shizuru. No matter what decision that Shizuru will make, she will stay beside her and never leave her again...never..for eternity.

Sound of door crack opened startle everyone in the room. Natsuki gulping down the lump she hold in her throat. A step could be heard behind the door and there, Shizuru emerge from it. Natsuki eyes widen at the image of the beautiful princess in front of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! MUSIC PLEASE!" Haruka voice barking breaking the silence and the wedding hymn start.

Exchanging the happy smile, Shizuru walk slowly toward her bride until they came face to face.

"Ehem…now we can proceed with the wedding ceremony…which all the prayer I already told before, now, let just continue with the vow."

Natsuki taking Shizuru hand and smiling "I Natsuki K. Kruger , with this ring, take you, Fujino Shizuru as my wife. In good and in bad, happy and sad, I will always be with you..for eternity."

"and I..Fujino Shizuru..with this ring, take you, Natsuki K. Kruger as my wife. In good and bad, happy and sad, I will always be with you..for eternity.."

"Now! Hurry up…you two..stop staring and kiss.." the priest now sound bored.

Few months after the wedding, Natsuki magic has return to its normal state and level, but now, she can only cast light and ice magic. The king has decided to descend from the throne and Natsuki was chosen as the next king with the title of King Kruger II. The brother nation celebrate the commemoration and all the more, welcome the new king with happiness and feast. Aries nation was then merging with the windbloom as the honor to the Kruger descendent.

It was after a year, Natsuki has decided to learn the Wishing Star magic from her sister, Alyssa. The lost magic of the wishing star was not practice by many people. Only few people knew of the magic. But Natsuki don't want to lose hope. After long study, on their anniversary, Natsuki has decided to cast a Wishing Star. A bond between them. In hope for a kin to pass their will, love and hope for the future.

After nine months of waiting, King Kruger II was happily received a new of having a twin of two daughters. Their two new bundle of joy was named Natsumi F. Kruger , the holder of Ice and Moon magic and Shizuka K. Fujino, the holder of Ice and Light magic. Two soul with different personality. But both mostly resemble their two mother.

**A/N:**

Maybe some might confuse on how the magic passed on to the kin in this story. I have told earlier in the past A/N, that magic shell is hereditary. So, where could the light magic come from? And what about Natsuki magic. Why her magic not the same as it before the war? To explain it, maybe we should read again the Bedtime story 2 so we know what behind the various magic in Natsuki. As we know that Natsuki is the descendent from the King Ivan Kruger, the king friend has pass their magic shell into Maki child, which eventually pass unto Natsuki. This prove with the Apocalypse song that didn't take Natsuki life, rather only destroyed the magic shell that Ivan friend pass on (Lord Fujino, Tokiha Ken and Armitage). Maki in the bedtime story is Ivan wife and sister to Tokiha Ken, which mean, Natsuki has a tied with Mai. Well, let assumed that Mai ancestor is Tokiha Ken.

And what is "Wishing Star" magic?..in the bedtime story 2, we have learn that the Wishing Star is the forbidden magic that used to giving hope to two same gender couple a child. How? Errmm.. I leave that to your own imagination. XP and why is it forbidden? Cause it defies nature. Only because of that. I think. Same with the magic that Lord Greer used to defies his death to guard the stone until Natsuki and Mai kills him at last.

If you need an answer for more question, I'll write it in review. Easier, you can ask me via my facebook.

And, until next chapter! **The Missing Chapter – The Fallen Valkyrie**

and do you want a sequel to this Midsummer story?**  
**

**Frau-chan  
**


	23. The Missing Chapter

**A/N:**

and...this is the end of The Midsummer Chronicles. Therefore, thank you all for never ending support and comments. Lots of thing happened in the process of finishing this vic, and its a great adventure for me as well. This fic gave me fond memory of how I come to find my true love, exploring new world, also change me greatly over time. From the time I was a lonely person who a little bit selfish, to the time I learn to love other person and accepted the person I love for who she is..and thank you specifically to one friend that always have a chat with me, giving me advices and make me realised about what I have missed in my life. Love. Care. Communication.

Ja..iro iro arigatou gozaimasu. I will now continue writing my other fic : Hime of the Star II.

Frau-san

p/s: actually some mistaken in the writing sometimes cause by auto-correct of option. I don't know. I have written it correctly, but when it uploaded, some words disappeared or changed.

**The missing chapter – The Fallen Hero**

"woff!woff!" in the distance, a sound of dog barking could be heard.

"woff!woff!" the sound become louder. At that, a young looking woman open a door of her house "shiro!" she stepped outside approaching her dog on the green field.

"Shiro…help me bring her back home." She smiles toward her dog.

…

…

The sign a little blurry. She blinks again her heavy eyes and tries to clear her vision. Closing again her eyes, she tried to get rid of her dizziness cause by the sudden warm bright light. Slowly, she opens her eyes and scans around her. Somehow, she could see she is in bedroom. Smooth satin light yellow wall, and typical white ceiling. Inhale deeply, she tried to turn to her left, but it seem her body is fail to do so. Instead a cough escape her lips and she wince. A surge of pain runs through her body.

"rest well, Natsuki. Don't try to force your body too much. You have been unconscious for a week and having fevers."

Hearing familiar voice she tried to sit up but again her body didn't listen and she couldn't even move her finger. "Okaa-san?"

She heard footstep nearing her, and her mother figure come into view. A hand rest on her forehead a moment, smiling her okaa-san speaks again. "I guess, maybe you have mistaken me with my other self in the other dimension, Natsuki."

That statement makes Natsuki baffles a moment. "u..uhhh..huh?"

"Natsuki, I'm your birth mother, Saeko Kruger. Your real mother. Your Okaa-san is Kuga Saeko, right? She another dimension of me." Her mother explains calmly.

"I…I don't understand…"

"The universe….have many dimensions. The one you had live before is the dimension of earth Fuuka, where you live with your okaa-san, Kuga Saeko. The dimension you are now, is the dimension of otome Aries. This is where your originally birth dimension and I am your birth mother, Saeko Kruger."

"Kruger….." that remind Natsuki of her okaa-san story about her real background. "but…okaa-san told me you disappeared on the night you gave me to her."

"hmm.. I presume that was the case. I have disappeared as Saeko Kruger and now live as Saeko Searrs." She look fondly to her daughter before continue.

"The night I gave you to Kuga-san, I was totally beaten that I think I have no hope to escape alive. I have decided, I transferred my mana o Kuga-san and put my trust on her and hope that she will guard you. Together with my mana are all my memories about you." After a sigh she continue again. "I thought, I'm going to die that night. That was my last magic, every drop of my mana. But then…..when I awoken, I was in this place. On the green field…after few rest and trial, I reached this small house."

"This house? Where am I exactly, errmm…"

"mom…you can called me that."

"mo…mom.." the name feels alien to her tongue.

"hard to get accustomed, ne Natsuki?" her real mother seems understood well.

"You are at the outskirt of Aries Nation. This place is where our ancestor have lived and died. This is where the trace magic brought us when our mana key is damaged….or destroyed. That's why, either your mana key has been damage or destroyed…you have been transferred here automatically by the trace magic cast by our great ancestor."

"Great ancestor?"

"Ivan Kruger. The King Kruger. The Great Green Eyed Kruger. The Master of the Wolf demon…or Kruger of the Ivalice Alliance. Have you heard any of that name?"  
Natsuki tried to scan through her memories for the name. "The Ivalice Alliance….I think I have heard that name before..somewhere…but…hmmm…I couldn't remember where I heard it."

"It's okay. Take your time. Rest well…and…maybe you already figured out, you can move your body, right?" at the question, Natsuki look straight at her mom.

"It seem you have been in dangerous situation to be in that condition…like I told you before, either your mana key or it has been destroyed…that's why…" her mom reach for her hand, but at the action, Natsuki realized something that had shocked her greatly. "…you…can't feel my touch…do you..Natsuki?" her eyes widen and she could feel her heart beat rapidly. "….Natsuki…stay strong. Don't give up…even if you are in state of paralysis, we will work everything we can to cure you."

"h…" Natsuki muster all her courage and take her mom word in her heart. "Hai, mom"

At the answer, her mom smiles. "I'm sorry..for leaving you in Kuga-san hand…and I have regret my decision. I…want so badly..to look for you…but, my mana key have been destroyed. So I can't even cast any magic. I'm a failed mother to you, Natsuki. I'm sorry. Even now, in this condition where you need cure the most…I can't perform any magic to cure you."

"It's okay, mom. I have live a happy life in Fuuka. And, about my current condition, I don't feel regret and sad about this. Instead, I feel great that I have sacrifice this body for the one I love."

"eehhh…." Her mom whine. "My little daughter has someone she love?"

Natsuki blush deeply. "y..yes..mom."

"Do tell me later. We have times. About your condition, your sister will be back home tomorrow, so I will ask her to see you and cast a cure on you. Your sister a great light sorcerer."

…..

…..

A white dog run through the field toward two figure clad in rob, barking happily. The short one reaches for the dog head and rub the soft fur before continue their walk to the small house.

"Mom, tadaima!"

"Ah! You're back. Okaeri."

The short figure rest her sorcerer staff near the door and walk toward her mother. After hug her mother, she sit at the dinner table as her mother make another cup of tea for her daughter.

"So..how your work?"

"Its great! We have won the war. Therefore, Papa still busy and next week he will escort the King for the treaty discussion with the Windbloom. We have draw a plan to repair the severe relation between the Nation and Windbloom."

"That's very nice to hear…" the mother put a cup of tea in front of her daughter. "..an..I have something to discuss with you."

"What is it, mom?"

"You…ahh..do you remember, I once had told you that you have a sister?"

"hmm..yes. The one that you left in the other dimension in the event of Windbloom genocide."

Her mother look straight to her daughter for understanding. With that the daughter embrace her mother hand to support for her mother to continue.

"That…sister…she..she has come back."

There's a moment of silent after the statement. No words escape from the daughter.

"She in your room..injured badly…seems like she had escape from great danger..and maybe her mana key already destroyed. She's paralyzed."

"Paralyzed?" the daughter eyes widened. "What has happened to her?" the question meets no answer from the elder one.

She sighs. "than, lets not waste time. I have to cast cure on her soon…." The daughter raises from her seat and walk to the stair. "Onee-san…." She stopped and turns toward her mother. "Mom, Onee-san…lets do our best to help her, ne?"

Her mother smiles fondly at her daughter. "Yes, love."

…

…

A knock could be heard from the door. "Yes, come in." Natsuki answer loudly to make sure the person behind the door hear her.

"Konbanwa, Onee-san."

Natsuki heard small voice from the doorway. Unable to move her body, she waits for her visitor to reach her to see her face. From the voice and the words she speak, she could state that her visitor is her sister that her mom told before.

A step could be heard nearing her. "Mom told me of your…con-di…Natsuki-san!"

Now the figure stands beside her and had a clear view of her face. "A-Alyssa!?"

"What are you doing here!?" both speak the same word at the same time.

There's a moment of silent in the room as both parties try to process the event in front of them.

"Y…you're my Onee-san?"

"I..I don't know what you mean by that."

"There's no one else in my room beside you..and it clearly shows me you are injured. So you the one that Mom told me."

"I…I think so."

"more than that…you alive!? No! you survived the Apocalypse Song?"

"Hahaha…yeah..I guess."

"Wait….." Alyssa look again the body in front of her from head to toe. "YOU'RE MY ONEE-SAN!?"

"And you already asked that question before, Alyssa"

"NO! I mean…YOU..ONEE-SAN.. mean that…you..FEMALE?"

"ermm…yeah?"

"Wait! Wait!...Let me think" it quiet amusing when the small sorcerer pinch her nose bridge in the deep thinking manner. Her lips curve downward in a frown.

"So, you are female?"

"Yes."

"and..you are my sister?"

"I think you should ask mom for that.."

"MOOOOM!" Alyssa cute loud voice then called for her mom. "Hai..hai.." another mature voice invade the room.

"Mom. Is this the person you told me about? My sister?"

"Yes. I don't see anyone else here. Why?"

"Well, this person is a boy!"

With the statement from her younger daughter, she turns her attention back to Natsuki and then look again at her daughter.

"Alyssa. Natsuki is female. I gave birth to her."

"But, Natsuki is a boy!"

"Should I stripped her for you to see that?" her mother said sweetly.  
"Yes!"

"NO! NO YOU DON'T!" Natsuki had to interrupted. "Okay..okay.." she sigh. "I am a female, Alyssa. It just, my Okaa-san, err…Saeko…ask me to disguised as a male. I never told you I'm a male! You just assume that yourself!"

Alyssa look at her mother. "Why you ask her to do that?"

"Not me, Alyssa. My other one, Kuga Saeko."

"Oh!" a blink of star could be seen in Alyssa eyes. "If that the case, and this is my Onee-san, then…Mom…I know how she injured herself and what has happened to her. Now, should we continue with the matter in hand?" Alyssa extend her arms forward and before she continues her magic spell she smiles happily toward Natsuki "tadaima…Onee-san! I'm happy you alive"

One month after the rapid cure from Alyssa, Natsuki now can moved her hand. She still needs to sit on wheelchair to move around in the house. Alysaa has cast various recovery and cure spell as often as she could to improve Natsuki condition. It was after three months, Natsuki has been physically cured and walking. With her physical already cured, she had start practicing sword to gain back her stamina and health. Her magic still didn't return as her mana key had severely damage and it need years to recover it to its original state.

It was in the late afternoon, Natsuki has back from her sword training. Wandering inside the small house, she comes up with frames of picture. Taking the frame, she looks closely at the picture.

"The one in the middle with blue cloak and the crown in Ivan Kruger." Her mom voice from the staircase. The said person in the picture is much younger and smaller stature from others. Green eyes stared fiercely straight, with a sword in hand thrust unto the ground. With a feminine looks, one cannot believe that the said person is the legendary king of the knights, but the fierce and straight stare still giving the authority and powerful aura of the beholder. Standing next to the king, is a taller man with red cloak, brunette hair and red eyes and a purple eyes, yellow hair woman with an angelic smile on her face, staff rest in her hand. The man holding a naginata reminds Natsuki of Shizuru.

"Come..I want to show you something.."

Natsuki follows her mother until she reaches another room in the house. Her mother unlocks the door and opens it for Natsuki to enter first. Entering the room, Natsuki could see clearly every item in the room. In the middle of the room, a knight armor with a sword rest beside it still well shining by the bright afternoon light. The sword is different from the sword in the picture. Around the house, more frames of picture hang on the wall. The pictures show young version of the king in many place. Some with people and in most pictures, the young king accompanied by a dog. One of the picture out of place in which the king wear a one-piece dress. Natsuki walk toward the picture and look closely at it.

"It seem…the king also has his own secret…no..should I mention, her…"

"Her?"

Her mother open nearby drawer and took out a book and hand it to Natsuki. "This is the king's diary. From her teenage years until she leaves for her last battle to seal the obsidian stone. Take your time to read it."

**4 months later….**

A door rudely open and a knight in red cloak stand bewildered at the doorway. "Alyssa-san, as soon as I received your letter, I took the fastest horse to come here… tell me…Natsuki is alive!? Where is he?"

"huh? Mai?" a husky voice answered from the table. Plate in hand indicating the owner arrange the dishes for lunch. Mai look toward the husky voice and frozen.

"Ermmm…Mai?...we were having lunch. Come join us."

"Natsuki?" Mai left eyebrow raise, didn't believe an image of Natsuki in front of her. Immediately she run forward and embrace Natsuki in a hug. "Natsuki! You….." she stop in the middle of her sentence. "…iiiaaarrrrggg…what is this?" Mai point at Natsuki chest.

"eekkk…Mai, get your hand off me! I believe we called it boobs. B.O.O.B.S"

"boobs? What? You have boobs? YOU HAVE BOOBS? WHY YOU HAVE BOOBS?"

"Because I'm female, baka!"

Mai look straight to Alyssa that approached the table with another dishes in hand. "Okay Alyssa. Why the hell you cast Wishing Star on Natsuki?"

"I'm not, Mai-san. She is female from birth…" Alyssa answer nonchalantly.

"What!?..Natsuki..you…what?...ek…how? why?..I mean…heck!" Mai slap herself on forehead.

"Mai, I've been hiding my gender by disguise as a male. I'm sorry I didn't told you. I didn't have a chance to tell you since we all busy with the battle."

"I can't believe this. Okay…where the real Natsuki? What you do to him?"

"Mai….." Natsuki look straight at Mai and manage to silence her.

"Did….Kaichou know this?"

at the mention of the brunette, Natsuki feel sadness in her heart. Unable to answer Mai question, she look at her feet. Regret killing her from inside.

"I guess that means no..Natsuki, Kaichou…she…ever since that day you disappear, Kaichou had locked herself in her room…she.."

"Mai…"

"Everyone knows, Kaichou love you so much. She..looks like she's living a hell right now." She's died inside."

"Shizuru…I want to see her too…but, the one she had fall in love is not me. It's the boy me. She would never fall in love with me if she know I'm a female."

"How do you know?..go to her, Natsuki.."

"A..ehem…" Alyssa interrupted the conversation between two friends. "I do have a plan in mind, but first, let's have lunch."


End file.
